My Love,My Dongsaeng
by Thania Lee
Summary: Keadaan Sungmin melemah, apakah dia bisa bertahan? . For All JOYERS! merapat! CHAP ENDING UPDATE! RnR Juseyoooo.
1. Chapter 1

A Super Junior's Fanfiction

Present

My Love,My Dongsaeng

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk

And other Super Junior's Member with Zhoumi and Henry

.

.

.

≈**My Love, My Dongsaeng≈**

"kak Kyuuu~ banguuun!" teriak seorang yeoja imut, dia kembali berteriak entah untuk kesekian kalinya dia memanggil nama orang tersebut sambil mengetok pintu kayu dihadapannya.

"kak Kyuuu~" panggilnya lagi

2 menit

4 menit

10 menit

Wajah cantik dan imut itu cemberut kesal—dia membuka pintu tersebut dengan satu gerakan keras, tapi dia langsung tercengang melihat keadaan didalam kamar tersebut. kaset game berserakan dimana-mana, remah-remah makanan, kabel,serta tv yang masih menyala. Dia mendengus kesal kemudian dia berjalan kerah tempat tidur yang berantakan karena sang pangeran masih bergelung hangat di dalam selimutnya.

Yeoja tersebut mengoncang-goncangkan badan sang namja yang tidak bergeming sama sekali, karena habis kesabarannya—dia membuka paksa bedcover yang dipakai namja tersebut dan membuangnya kelantai.

"kak Kyuu~" panggilnya di kuping namja tersebut, namun orang yang dipangil Kyu itu cuma mengumam sebentar dan kembali memeluk guling disampingnya dan menutupi wajahnya.

"ish" decaknya, dia berfikir sebentar mencari siasat untuk mengerjai si tukang tidur ini. Diambilnya bantal guling yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu dengan paksa dan membuangnya kelantai

"bangun kak!" teriaknya

"apaan sih Minnie?" gumam sang namja itu

"bangun atau kaset game terbarunya Minnie buang!" ancamnya sambil menyeringai puas

"ha?" sontak mendengar kegemarannya disebut sang namja tadi bangun dengan sempurna dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan melayangkan tatapan kesal kepada yeoja yang mengancamnya.

"cepetan mandi! Nanti aku telat!" titahnya dengan suara yang cukup kencang dan bertolak pinggang, mendengar teriakan Sungmin—namja tadi langsung menutup kedua telingannya.

"ia-ia bawel udah ah sana" ucap namja sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kembali diatas kasur—tetapi Sungmin langsung menarik lengannya. Karena tenaga namja lebih kuat daripada yeoja alhasil Sungmin ikut terbawa oleh namja berambut coklat kehitaman tersebut.

"aaaa~ bundaaa!" teriaknya meminta pertolongan

"ish—Minnimin jangan teriak ke!" decaknya

"abisnya, udah ah lepasin"

"cium dulu" ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum jahil, Sungmin yang disebelahnya hanya berdecak sebal dan melayangkan tatapan mematikannya—tetapi untuk Kyuhyun itu seperti tatapan kelinci imut yang minta dipelihara.

"aaaa~ bundaaa! Tolong Minnie" teriaknya sambil berusaha keluar dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"aish—MinnieMin! Jangan tereak tinggal cium doang susah amat sih?" decaknya sambil menutup mulut Sungmin

"mmmmppphh" Sungmin masih terus berteriak rupanya walaupun dalam tangan Kyuhyun bertengger indah di mulutnya.

"Minnie,Kakaknya udah bangun" ucap seorang wanita dari arah pintu disertai dengan decitan pintu terbuka oleh seorang yeoja yang lebih tua tetapi masih terlihat guratan-guratan cantik dan anggun serta senyuman angelic yang dimilikinya.

"Kyuhyun~lepasin adiknya! Nanti Minnie gak bisa nafas" ucapnya lembut—namun ada nada ketegasan didalamnya, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak bisa tidak mengikuti ucapan sang ratu rumah tangga tersebut. keduanya amat menyayangi sosok 'umma' didepan mereka itu.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dan pelukannya pada Sungmin—yang langsung Sungmin lakukan adalah beringsut jauh dari Kyuhyun, sebelumnya dia menyentil dahi sang kakak hingga Kyuhyun meringis pelan.

"ayo bunda kita turun aja~" ucap Sungmin sambil mengampit lengan ummanya dan melenggang keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya seorang pria yang sedang duduk ujung kursi makan sambil melipat Koran pagi yang dibacanya.

"sedang siap-siap" jawab Teuki—aka bundanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

Teuki duduk disebelah kanan suaminya, sedangkan Sungmin duduk di meja seberang sebelah Kiri ayahnya dan menyisakan satu tempat kosong tepat sebelah ayahnya—tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

"pagi ayah, bunda, MinniMin" ucap Kyuhyun semangat dari anak tangga dan duduk dikursinya dengan mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan memakannya pelan. Dia melirik Sungmin dan duduk disebelahnya yang sedang asyik dengan eksperimen makanannya. Mengoleskan selai strawberry dengan mayonnaise,telur,dan selada dan diatasnya ditaruh selai kacang dan meses.

"apaan tuh?" tanyanya penasaran dengan tingkah sang adik yang memang kadang aneh bin ajaib. Menurut Kyuhyun

Sungmin berhenti mengunyah eksperimennya dan memandang kearah Kyuhyun "roti ala Minnie! Kenapa? Mau?" ucapnya

Kyuhyun mengagguk semangat dan membuka mulutnya, Sungmin langsung menyodorkan roti yang sedang di pegangnya. Sedangkan orangtua mereka cuma melirik selilas dan geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

"gimana? Enak ga?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun—sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sambil mengunyah makanan eksperimen Sungmin.

"rasanya aneh! Tapi enak kok" ucapnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum senang. Kak Kyu emang the best Sungmin dalam hati.

"kalian udah selesai? Ayah mau berangkat sekarang, mau barengan?" Tanya Kangin—sang kepala keluarga kepada kedua anaknya.

"Minnie udah kok! ayo kak" ucapnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tasnya yang disenderkan dipinggir bangku dan merapihkan seragamnya.

"iya iya bentar" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membereskan tasnya dan gulungan-gulungan kertasnya.

"bunda Minnie berangkat dulu yah" ucap Sungmin sambil mencium pipi Teuki diikuti dengan Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Mereka bertiga amat menjaga dan menyayangi sosok Teuki, karena bagi mereka Teuki bagaikan seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang dikirim tuhan untuk mereka.

Teuki mengantar mereka semua hingga depan—di halaman rumah keluaga Cho yang luas, terjejer rapih mobil jaguar milik Kangin dan mobil sport biru milik Kyuhyun dan mersi hitam mengkilat yang memang disediakan untuk Teuki maupun Sungmin untuk berpergian dengan supir. Kangin tidak membiarkan Teuki maupun Sungmin untuk menyetir, walaupun sebenarnya Teuki bisa menyetir—dia begitu protektif kepada kedua wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"dadah bundaa~" ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan ceria dan masuk bersama Kyuhyun kedalam mobil Kyuhyun—aktifitas Kyuhyun yang sudah mejadi kewajibannya sejak dulu, mengantar dulu Sungmin sebelum berangkat ngampus.

Teuki melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Kangin maupun Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah mereka, dia kembali masuk kedalam dan memulai kegiatan ibu rumah tangganya.

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti sempurna di depan gerbang sekolah Sungmin dan sekolahnya terdahulu—SM high school, sekolah berakreditas tinggi dan sekolah favorit karena menjadi sekolah yang mencetak lulusan-lulusan terbaik dan sukses di berbagai bidang.

"makasih kak!" ucap Sungmin sambil melepas beltnya dan membuka pintu tetapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"cium terimakasihnya mana?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pipinya dan tersenyum—memang sudah kebiasaan Kyuhyun meminta dicium oleh Sungmin. buat penambah

Cup

Sungmin mencium pipi kakaknya cepat "dah~" ucapnya

"nanti mau dijemput gak?" tawar Kyuhyun dari arah kaca—sedangkan Sungmin yang sudah ada diluar berjalan kearah kursi kemudi dan melipat tangannya dipintu masuk.

"tapi yang jemput kak Kyu yah!" ucapnya sambil memelas. Kyuhyun langsung menatap adiknya tersebut "emangnya kenapa kalo Zhoumi atau Donghae?" tanyanya

"kak Zhou aneh!" ucapnya polos, Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin dan mencubit pipi Sungmin pelan."dia kan naksir kamu dek!" ejeknya sambil tersenyum genit

"ihh~ enggak deh, mendingan kaya kak Han daripada kak Zhou" ucapnya sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan sosok Zhoumi

"haha, emangnya kamu mau saingan sama Chullie heh?" ucapnya sambil memasang tampang tau betul gimana galak dan mengerikannya Chullie aka pacarnya Hankyung atau Han, temen sekampusnya Kyuhyun.

"iya~ ah temennya kak Kyu aneh semua sih!" ucapnya

"kalo sama Donghae?"

"gak ah—nanti aku dimusuhin Hyukkie" ucapnya

"emangnya Hyuk kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"diakan suka sama kak Hae!" ucapnya

"Minnie" panggil seorang yeoja yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil Kyuhyun—yeoja berambut auburn dengan wajah anggun dan tubuh semampai.

"hai Hyuk" ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Eunhyuk mendekat kemobil tersenyum dan menyapa Kyuhyun "pagi kak"

"pagi~ yaudah Minnie kakak berangkat yah bye" pamit Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menacap gas.

"kak Kyu perduli banget sih sama kamu gak kaya kak Zhou! Apaan tuh dasar koala aneh,tiang listrik,rambut merah" ucapnya sambil cemberut. Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar keluh kesal Eunhyuk aka Hyukkie. Kakaknya—Lee Zhoumi memang berteman baik dengan Kyuhyun.

"yooo~ Minnie,Monkey" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang kontak kedua yeoja tersebut menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja berpipi tembem berlari kearah mereka sambil mengampit bola basket ditangannya.

"aish panggilan untuk Minnie enak! Kok gue dipanggil Monkey sih Mochi" ucap Eunhyuk jengkel.

"gitu aja marah sih" ucap namja yang disebut Mochi itu menjawab kejengkelan Eunhyuk.

"Hyaaaa~ itu Henry" teriak segerombolan yeoja yang histeris seperti melihat member boyband Super Junior. Mereka semua memandang kesatu titik dimana Eunhyuk,Minnie,dan 'mochi' yang diidentifikasi bernama Henry berada.

"huhh~ dasar" decak Eunhyuk

Dari kejauhan ada sosok yeoja yang memandang mereka tidak suka—lebih tepatnya tidak suka kepada salah satu dari mereka.

**.To Be Countinue.**

Nah Readers sekalian yang udah baca, aku minta Review nya oke? Aku baru dalam dunia perfanfict-an jadi butuh komentar dan saran. Pokoknya sekali lagi REVIEW ok?

_**-Tania Lee-**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Super Junior's Fanfiction

**≈My Love, My Dongsaeng≈**

Pair : KyuMin/Haehyuk/KangTeuk and many more.

Warning : Genderswitch, all ukes as girl

.

.

.

_**Inha University**_

Mobil sport Kyuhyun berhenti diparkiran kampus dengan rapih—disamping kanan kirinya ada mobil lamborigin berwarna kuning dan mobil sport yang serupa dengan Kyuhyun namun berwarna merah menyala. Di kap depan mobil mereka ada si pemilik mobil yang sedang bersadar santai di mobil mereka.

"eh Kyu lo udah ngerjain tugas belom?" Tanya seorang namja berambut merah. Zhoumi

"eh? Emangnya ada tugas apa? Kok gue gak tau" Tanya lagi seorang namja berwajah tampan tapi sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"ada Ikaaaannn~ makanya kuliah biar bener jangan ngecengin ade gue terus" ucap Zhoumi mencibir namja tersebut.

"ya! Jangan panggil gue ikaan! Panggilan ikan itu cuma buat Eunhyuk tercinta" ucap namja yang dipanggil ikan tersebut oleh Zhoumi—Kyuhyun dan satu lagi namja yang terkesan cool itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Haaann" panggil seorang yeoja berambut pirang dan tubuh tinggi bak model, dia berlari kecil kearah 4 orang namja tadi.

"aish! bisa gak jangan over Chullie!" decak Zhoumi

"sayangnya… enggak bisa tuh" ucapnya sambil mendelik kearah Zhoumi dan memeluk lengan namja cool bernama Han.

"gue aneh sama lo Hankyung! Kok lo bisa sih pacaran sama cewek macem dia ckck" Zhoumi meremehkan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"lo… bilang aja lo iri! Dasar gak laku" ucap Chullie sadis

"hee~ gue itu tampan inget! T-A-M-P-A-N" eja Zhoumi sok percaya diri sambil menyisir rambut merahnya dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun,Donghae,dan Hankyung cuma bisa menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan mendengarkan ocehan pagi hari Chullie dan Zhoumi yang selalu berdebat.

"hiyaks. Coba mana? Ampe sekarang juga lo gak punya cewek—atau jangan-jangan lo gak suka ama cewek lagi Zhou!" ejeknya sambil tersenyum mengejek

"ya! Gue suka cewek kok orang gue suka sama Minnie" ucap Zhoumi santai sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung melayangkan tatapan 'mau mati cepet lo deketin Minnie gue?'

"aish! Kyu sister complex banget sih"

"bodo! Gue gak akan nyerahin Minnie ke cwok manapun kecuali yang menurut gue cocok buat dia. Terutama dari cowok mesum macem lo Zhou!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melotot dan menunjuk tepat di hidung Zhoumi. dan dengan segera Zhoumi menampik lengan Kyuhyun.

"aish! Kyu, Minnie udah gede kali masih aja lo perlakuin dia kaya anak kecil begitu, dia udah cocok punya pacar lagi. Apalagi Minnie juga jarang banget jalan sama cowok kecuali sama lo,Kangin adjussi dan Henry" tambah Donghae-si namja ikan-

"kan ada gue! Ngapain pusing mikirin cowok lain? Ada gue yang siap kapanpun ngnterin dia kemanapun, nemenin dia" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"udah ah kok jadi pada ribut begini sih? Masuk yuk! Bentar lagi kelas dimulai" ucap Hankyung menengahi, mereka semua berjalan bersama dengan Chullie yang memeluk lengan Hankyung manja sesekali tersenyum manis kepada Hankyung. Mereka masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Di lorong kelas SM high school Nampak lengang, tetapi tidak dengan gedung olahraga SM high school—di dalamnya murid-murid dari kelas 2-1 sedang ada pelajaran olahraga. Ada yang sedang bermain volley dipinggir lapangan, ada yang sedang bergosip ria, ada juga Henry yang sedang mendrible bola bersama kedua teman club basketnya. Terus juga teriakan takjub melihat kelihaian Henry dalam bermain basket.

"Kyaa~ Henry keren banget sih!"

"dasar yeoja norak! Ngeliatin si Mochi sampe segitunya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil cemberut

"hei~ kamu beneran cemburu Hyukkie?" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"aish! daripada Henry,mendingan sama kak Hae!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah Donghae, Eunhyuk terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri hingga kedua pipinya muncul semburat kemerahan. Sungmin cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Eunhyuk barusan.

Prrriiiitttt…

Suara pluit menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan gedung olahraga tersebut, pak Soo Man selaku guru olahraga meminta perhatian mereka untuk mendengarkan intruksi lebih lanjut tentang olahraga apa saja untuk hari ini. Setelah beberapa menit mereka semua minggir dari tengah lapangan menunggu hingga nama mereka dipanggil untuk melakukan pengambilan nilai basket.

"Cho Sungmin,Lee HyukJae,Kim Ryeesu,Shim Yoonha,Park Chae Ri kalian satu kelompok" titah pak Soo Man, mereka yang dipanggil masuk kedalam lapangan menunggu lawan yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Kim Kibum,Kim Keybum,Lee Taemin,Kim Soo Eun,Jung ill Sung"

Mereka masuk kedalam lapangan, Sungmin sedikit was-was dengan lawan mereka kali ini, mereka terkenal dengan geng perempuan yang cukup ditakuti di SM high school—mereka terkenal dengan sosok cantik namun kejam dan suka mengintimindasi orang. Salah satu orang yang mereka benci adalah Cho Sungmin.

Seringai muncul di bibir seorang yeoja dengan tampang dingin dibelakangnya ke 4 sosok tersebut tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sungmin dan kawanannya.

"baiklah kita mulai sekarang" ucap Soo Man di susul dengan suara pluit. Mereka bermain dengan santai. Walaupun kelompok Sungmin agak tertatih mengikuti permainan tim Kibum yang gesit dan sedikit kasar. Bahkan mereka dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Eunhyuk, dan yang paling parah adalah…

Duakk..

Sebuah bola menghantam wajah Sungmin, hal itu juga membuat Sungmin terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh di lantai. Yeoja yang melemparkan bola tersebut tersenyum sinis.

"Kim Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan" pekik Soo Man

"oh maaf aku tidak sengaja Songsaengnim" ucapnya dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat

Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri "ya ampun Minnie! Hidungmu berdarah" pekiknya

Karena hantaman bola tersebut begitu keras hingga membuat kepala Sungmin sedikit pusing—tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya menghilang dengan sigap Henry yang berdiri disamping lapangan langsung membantu Eunhyuk dan membawa Sungmin kedalam UKS.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dia menyipitkan matanya melihat dimana dia sekarang, di sofa pojok ruangan sana ada Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Henry, sedangkan Henry lagi asyik sama psp yang dipegangnya dan menggangguk-nganggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu beat yang mengalun keras dari ipodnya.

"Henry" ucap Sungmin pelan

Henry mengadah, dia tersenyum berseri-seri refleks dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya yang membuat Eunhyuk sukses mencium sofa.

"auch" rintih Eunhyuk sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terkena sofa duluan.

"eh? sorry Hyuk! Abisnya Minnie bangun" ucap Henry sambol nyengir minta maaf pada Eunhyuk

"ah dasar Mochi" ucapnya gemas dan cemberut, bibirnya dilipat kedepan dan sesekali mengusap-ngusap hidung mancungnya. "kamu udah mendingan?" tanyanya pada Sungmin

Sungmin mengganggukan kepalanya.

"emang gimana ceritanya sih? Kok bisa kena bola basket begitu?" Tanya Henry penasaran.

"ini kerjaannya Kibum" geram Eunhyuk

"eh? Kibum? Kok bisa?" Tanya Henry tidak mengerti.

Mendengar jawaban bolot Henry Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya "heh! Lo gak tau apa bagaimana sensinya Kibum sama Minnie? Dasar" ucapnya emosi

"mungkin Kibum gak sengaja Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin akhirnya buka suara

Eunhyuk mendelik kearah Sungmin "gak sengaja gimana? Kaki gue diinjek sama dia, gue juga liat kok lo jatuh di dorong sama dia kan? Dan dia emang udah komplotan sama genk nya buat nyelakain lo" ucapnya, muka putih Eunhyuk memerah menandakan dia sedang marah.

"udah ah jangan dibahas lagi, aku udah baikan kok" ucap Sungmin.

niatnya sih buat nenangin Eunhyuk—tapi gak sama sekali malah…

"lo itu terlalu baik sama dia tau gak!seharusnya tuh elo ngelaporin dia ke dewan guru" ucap Eunhyuk setengah teriak.

Kontak saja Sungmin dan Henry terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk—jarang sekali Eunhyuk membentak mereka berdua, apalagi Sungmin. eunhyuk dikenal dengan anak yang sopan,ceria,dan ramah.

"hei hei udah ah, Minnie kan baru sadar" ucap Henry menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"maaf Minnie, aku gak maksud bentak kamu. Abisnya aku kesel banget sama Kibum" ucap Eunhyuk. Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan mengganggukan kepalanya tanda menerima permintaan maaf Eunhyuk, dia merogoh jas yang dipakainya ketika merasakan handponenya bergetar pelan.

'_**my evilGaemkyu'**_calling

"hem? Ada apa kak?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

'_**hei suara kamu kenapa? Kok lemes gitu? kamu gak sakit kan? Gak kenapa-kenapa kan? Bilang apa yang sakit? Ada yang jahatin kamu? Ada yang ngejahilin kamu? Hei! Minnie.. dijawab' **_ucap dari seberang

"gimana mau jawab? Kak Kyu nyerocos terus! Kapan Minnie jawabnya" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

'_**eh?iya hehe~ kamu kenapa?'**_

"gak kenapa-kenapa! cuma tadi kena bola pas olahraga" ucap nya enteng

'_**haa? Siapa yang ngelemparin Minnie? Sini nanti aku hajar' **_ucap Kyuhyun sambil teriak, Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"ish, jangan teriak tiang! Berisik tau" gerutu Sungmin, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Henry hanya terkekeh ringan mendengar pertengkaran kecil kakak beradik keluarga Cho tersebut.

'_**eh kok malah ngatain aku sih! Dasar boncel! Pendek' **_balas Kyuhyun

Cklek..

Sungmin langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Kyuhyun, dia langsung memajukan bibirnya sebal mendengar 'kata hinaan'—menurut Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan reaksi Kyuhyun…

"loh?Minnie? Minnie? Kok dimatiin sih?" ucapnya sambil terus mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, dia berdecak kesal mendengar nada operator dari seberang. Minnie pasti ngambek. Batin Kyuhyun.

"kenapa sih?" Tanya Chullie yang baru dateng bersama dengan Hankyung dan duduk dikursi kosong yang melingkar. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di cafetaria campus mereka. Kebiasaan mereka sebelum pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"ini si Minnie! Katanya sih tadi dia abis kelempar bola gitu eh malah dimatiin telponnya" ucap Kyuhyun

"apa? My MinnieSweaty Baby gue kena bola? Dia gak papa kan? Apanya yang terluka? Dia—" ucap seseorang heboh dari arah samping dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyuhyun dari samping

Plak

"aw… sakit Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kepala gue dipukul sih?" ucap Zhoumi sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dari Kyuhyun.

"gue pulang duluan yah. Gue gak jadi ngumpul deh! Gue mau jemput Minnie, takut kenapa-kenapa,bye~" pamit Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari dari café campus menuju ke parkiran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Minnie! Minnie?" teriak Kyuhyun setelah dia sampai dirumahnya, dia membuka pintu dengan kasar dan langsung masuk kedalam.

"kenapa teriak-teriak Kyu? Ada apa?" Tanya Teuki dari arah ruang keluarga dan menghampiri anak laki-lakinya yang terengah-engah. Kyuhyun mendekat ke Teuki dan mencium pipi Teuki sekilas—kebiasaan Kyuhyun sejak dulu.

"Minnie mana bund?" tanyanya

"Minnie lagi istirahat Kyu~ emangnya kenapa sih?"

"bunda tau? Tadi Minnie kena lempar bola?" tanyanya lagi

"tau! Tapi temannya Minnie kan gak sengaja Kyu. Lagipula Minnie gak kenapa-napa kok! cuma hidungnya aja tadi yang sempat mimisan" ucap Teuki

"itu berarti parah bund, orang sampe berdarah begitu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil duduk diruang tamu dan membuka sepatunya

"kamu tuh! Cerewetnya ngelebihin bunda yah! Minnie gak kenapa-kenapa Kyu" ucap Teuki gemas—Kyuhyun emang berlebihan kalo udah terjadi apa-apa sama Minnie, dia bakalan bergerak cepat dan lebih cerewet dibandingkan dengan Teuki yang notabene adalah bunda mereka.

"aku pulang" ucap Kangin berteriak dari depan. Teuki bangkit dan berjalan kepintu depan menghampiri suaminya dan Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamarnya.

"dimana anak-anak?" Tanya Kangin setelah mencium bibir Teuki—dia merangkul bahu Teuki mesra.

"Minnie sedang istirahat, tadi disekolahnya ada sedikit insiden. Dan Kyuhyun beru saja kembali"

"insiden? Insiden macam apa?"

"wajahnya terkena bola saat bermain basket"

"apa?" Kangin berteriak keras "bagaimana bisa? Dimana dia sekarang?" ucapnya lagi, Teuki menghela nafas panjang. Kangin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama sister kompleks menurutnya.

"dia baik baik saja Kangin-ah" ucap Teuki menenangkan suaminya tersebut.

Kangin menggangguk dan masuk kedalam kamarnya diikuti Teuki dibelakangnya, setelah membantu Kangin membereskan semua barang-barang Kangin dan dia keluar dan bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

"Kyu~ Minnie~ Ayah~ ayo makan malam" ucap Teuki setelah dia selesai memasak dan menghidangkannya di meja makan.

Tak lama Kyuhyun turun dari lantai atas sendirian dan Kangin yang baru keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

"mana Minnie Kyu?" Tanya Kangin

"eh? Aku kira udah di sini! Tadi aku langsung turun—bentar deh aku panggilin" ucapnya sambil berbalik, tapi dia langsung terjungkat kaget melihat si Minnie udah ada dibelakangnya, wajahnya lumayan lucu dengan plester pink bermmotif love berwarna merah bertengger di hidungnya.

"hahahahaha~" Kyu ketawa keras melihat Minnie yang begitu lucu baginya

"eh? Kyu kenapa? kok ketawa?" Tanya Kangin heran—karena dia tidak melihat Sungmin.

"ish~ nyebelin" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan turun bersama sembari merangkul pundak Sungmin yang masih cemberut.

"ini loh yah! Minnie lucu banget hidungnya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh kecil, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih cekikikan dengan gemasnya Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun hingga yang punya mengerang kecil.

"sakit Minnie!" ucapnya sedikit meringis

"biarin" jawab Sungmin cuek—Kangin dan Teuki cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah keduanya. Mereka kadang bisa akur banget sampe kaya lem dan prangko, tapi juga bisa adu mulut dan saling mengejek yang kaya sekarang ini.

"eh! Kok gitu, biarin aja besok gak aku anterin sekolah loh" ancam Kyuhyun sambil beringsut mendekati Sungmin yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya.

"bodo, ada ayah,Henry ato gak aku minta jemput sama kak Zhou aja sekalian wek :p" ucap Sungmin enteng sambil tersenyum evil

"eh jangan! Bisa kegeeran nanti tuh si tiang listrik—enggak aku bercanda" pekik Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Teuki hanya menggeram gemas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum menang. Siapa juga yang mau minta anterin kak Zhou? ihh~merinding!.ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"udah makan jangan ngomong terus" ucap Teuki—dan dengan sekejap mereka berdua diam dan makan dengan tenang sesekali Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sungmin begitu juga sebaliknya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berkumpul diruangan keluarga, Kangin dan Teuki duduk bersampingan dan dihadapan mereka ada Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan psp ditangannya dan Sungmin disampingnya yang dengan jahilnya terkadang memencet tombol pause ketika Kyuhyun sedang asyik bermain dan dengan sentilan pelan di dahinya sebagai balasan atas kejahilannya.

"Kyu, Minnie ayah mau bicara" ucap Kangin tegas, dengan segera Kyuhyun mempause permainannya, dia cukup kapok mengingat Psp nya pernah dibanting oleh sang Ayah dan menyita seluruh game portablenya ketika dia masih SMA.

"ayah sama bunda akan pergi ke Belanda untuk mengurus anak perusahaan yang ada disana selama seminggu! Kalian tidak apa-apa kan kami tinggal berdua?" Tanya Kangin sambil memandang kedua anaknya tersebut.

"aku ikut" pinta Sungmin cepat

"eh! Kalo Minnie ikut aku juga ikut" ucap Kyuhyun. Dia emang gak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sungmin, ditinggal seminggu di Seoul? Sendirian? Tanpa Minnie? Enggak deh. ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Teuki yang duduk disamping Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata "ini bukan liburan Minnie, Kyu disana kami akan sibuk bolak balik ke perusahaan yang ada di Belanda maupun di Negara tetangga"

"lagipula kamu ada test dalam waktu dekat ini Minnie? Tidak ayah tidak membiarkanmu membolos dan akhirnya ketinggalan pelajaran dan nilaimu turun mengerti?" tambah Kangin yang membuat Sungmin cemberut.

Kyuhyun yang ada disamping Sungmin cuma bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya cemberut seperti itu. Dia merangkul bahu Sungmin dan berbisik "hei~kita bisa keluar malam kalo gak ada ayah sama bunda! Kan besok ada festival di dekat taman kota! Kita bisa kesana hingga tengah malam" bujuknya

Kontak saja Sungmin langsung melebarkan matanya, kemudian senyuman manis muncul diwajah nya, dia menghadap kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, dia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun singkat kemudian berbalik kearah Teuki dan Kangin.

"oke! Aku gak keberatan" ucapnya riang. Justru sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini membuat Kangin dan Teuki saling berpandangan dan mengerutkan keningnya. Cepat sekali mereka berdua

"kenapa tiba-tiba setuju?" Tanya Kangin. Teuki hanya mengangguk setuju

Sungmin yang ditanya seperti itu langsung gelagapan, gak mungkin kan dia jujur bilang mau pergi keluar malam hari dengan Kyuhyun kalo orangtua mereka pergi.

"a.. akkuu.." ucapnya gelagapan dan menengok kearah Kyuhyun—meminta bantuan.

"hei~ bukannya kamu mau menginap sama Eunhyuk minggu ini?" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menerutkan dahinya—bingung. "emang yah?" jawabnya polos.

Dan jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melotot dan berdecak minta bantuan sekarang kenapa jadi lola Kyuhyun

"ck kamu bilang sama aku tadi!" ucapnya sambil melotot.

Seakan mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mengganggukan kepalanya "ah iya aku kan mau pesta piyama sama Hyukie~ untung kak Kyu ngingetin. Bisa bisa dia ngambek sama aku" ucapnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kedua orangtuanya.

"aku dirumah aja deh sama kak Kyu dan aku ngajak Hyukie menginap disini! Bolehkan ayah? Bunda?" bujuknya manja

Sebenarnya Kangin dan Teuki kurang percaya dengan alasan Sungmin, biasanya Sungmin akan merengek minta ikut pergi atau gak ngambek dan perlu disuap ketika Kangin dan Teuki akan bepergian keluar negeri. Tapi sekarang? Dengan mudah dia setuju. Aneh kan.

"emang perginya kapan yah?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"besok malam kami akan berangkat, ayah kamu meski membereskan pekerjaannya dulu di kantor pusat. Baru setelah itu kami berangkat" ucap Teuki

"aku ikut anter ke bandara yah!" ucap Sungmin cepat

"yaudah sekarang sudah malam, sana kalian pergi kerjakan tugas dan langsung tidur" ucap Teuki.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang juga beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mencium pipi Teuki diikuti dengan Sungmin tetapi Sungmin juga mencium pipi Kangin—kebiasaan mereka semenjak kecil namun selepas SMA Kyuhyun tidak lagi berlaku seperti itu ke Kangin, dia hanya memeluknya saja. Malu lah!

"malam bunda, ayah" ucap keduanya sambil berjalan beriringan naik kelantai 2 dimana kamar mereka berada yang saling bersebelahan.

"malam Minniemin" ucap Kyuhyun

"night kak Kyu" ucapnya sok inggris.

Mereka masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Hingga pukul 10 malam mereka langsung beranjak ketempat tidur dan kemudian terlelap.

.

.

.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Huh akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Dan yang udah baca, aku minta REVIEW nya oke? Dan mungkin ff updatenya agak lama, soalnya aku lagi sibuk sama bimbel, dan ujian-ujian yang gak pernah putus-putus. Dan yang udah baca selagi lagi terima kasih.

Saatnya bales Review

_**Yesung'sEunSungreshfy4324 : **_aku lebih terinspirasi dengan bahasa seperti itu. Ini ff nya udah aku lanjutin. Terima kasih udah mau membaca ff ini.

_**WindaaKyuMin : **_ini udah dilanjutin ff nya chingu ^^ , terima kasih udah mau baca ff ini

_**Han Eun Kyo : **_ini udah dilanjutin ffnya, romance? Liat aja nanti kkk~ Haehyuknya momentnya masih disimpen dulu. Tapi mereka udah muncul kok di chapter ini.

_**Chikyumin: **_terima kasih chingu^^, wah aku belum terbiasa menulis dengan istilah seperti itu. Iya pairnya KyuMin kok, tenang aja. ini udah di lanjutin chingu

_**Nakyukyumin: **_ia nih, Kyu ama aku juga suka minta cium sih * ini udah panjang belum chingu?

_**MegaKyu : **_ini udah lanjut,dan terima kasih udah baca.

_**Chagyumin : **_iya, dia emang mesum *dipelototinKyu* pertanyaan chingu, pasti chingu tau jawabannya di chapter ini.

_**Hana : **_makasih atas pujiannya chingu^^. Ini udah aku lanjutin semoga suka.

_**BunnyMinnie: **_ini udah aku lanjutin chingu ^^

_**Shin Ah Chan **_: apakah di chapter ini kamu udah dapet feelnya chingu? Dan apakah chapter ini udah cukup panjang? Terima kasih udah baca.

.

.

.

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Super Junior's Fanfiction

Present

≈My Love,My Dongsaeng≈

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk

And other Super Junior's Member with Zhoumi and Henry

Warn : Genderswitch, Typos,all ukes as Girl.

.

.

≈**My Love, My Dongsaeng≈**

Pagi hari dikediaman keluarga Kim, sang ibu rumah tangga sedang memasak sendiri didapur dan sang suami sibuk menyiram tanaman yang berjejer rapih di halaman rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut.

Kemudian seorang namja gagah dengan memakai baju putih polos dan dilapisi kemeja hijau kotak-kotak keluar dari sebuah kamar sambil menenteng sebuah tas besar. Kemudian duduk di meja makan lesehan sambil membaca bukunya.

"kamu udah bangun Siwon?" Tanya sang ibu rumah tangga dari arah dapur yang memakai apron berwarna ungu dan membawa sebuah panci kecil di tangannya.

Namja tadi—Siwon hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"dimana Kibummie?" Tanya seorang lagi yang baru masuk dari halaman depan.

"aish! Anak itu bukannya membantu malah malas-malasan seperti itu!" decak sang istri dia masuk kedalam sebuah kamar disebelah ruangan disamping kamar Siwon.

"Kibum! Ayo bangun! Nanti terlambat," ucap sang umma sambil mengguncangkan tubuh anak gadisnya itu.

"Kibum!" panggilnya lagi. Nihil—Kibum tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"aish! Yesung! Bantu aku membangunkannya." teriak sang istri yang mulai tidak sabar membangunkan anak bungsunya ini. Kemudian sang kepala keluarga—Yesung masuk kedalam kamar tersebut

"ada apa Wookie?" panggilnya pada istrinya aka nyonya Kim Ryeowook itu.

"bangunkan dia, Aku lelah membangunkan snow white ini!" ucapnya gusar.

Dia langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali kedapur dan membawa makanan untuk pagi hari ini ke meja dimana Siwon berada.

"hei Kibum bangun!" ucap Yesung sambil menepuk pipi anaknya pelan, dan berhasil—Kibum mengeliat pelan dan membuka matanya.

"ayo bangun Kibum nanti kau terlambat," ucapnya dan berdiri lalu menarik tangan Kibum hingga Kibum terduduk diatas kasurnya, kemudian dia mengambil handuk yang tersampir di lemarinya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus tempat biasa mereka menunggu bus dan berangkat ke kampus maupun sekolah mereka masing-masing. Hingga sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru metalik tersebut lewat dihadapan mereka.

Kibum langsung menggerutu tidak jelas setelah melihat siapa yang ada didalam mobil tersebut. Yup! Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin! musuh abadinya.

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya Siwon pada adiknya

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya "kapan ya kita bisa berangkat ke sekolah naik mobil Won?" ujarnya

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya dan memadang wajah Kibum yang sedang berkhayal "kamu harusnya bersyukur karena kita masih bisa sekolah dan mendapatkan pelajaran, banyak orang yang belum beruntung diluar sana yang mengharuskan mereka berhenti dari sekolah dan—

"iaia pastor! Aku mengerti!" ucap Kibum malas kalau Siwon udah mulai ceramah, dia bangkit dari duduknya ketika bus yang akan melewati sekolahnya muncul dari kejauhan.

"aku duluan." ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearah Siwon dan langsung naik kedalam bus dan menghenyakan duduknya dikursi paling belakang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"hei malam ini ada festival di dekat taman kota mau kesana?" Tanya Eunhyuk semangat pada Sungmin yang ada disebelahnya

"oke—aku juga mau." jawab Sungmin semangat "kenapa Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin selanjutnya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "apa kau boleh keluar Minnie? Acaranya puncaknya kan tepat jam 12 malam? Pasti om sama tante gak izinin kamu deh."

"oh itu, tenang saja—nanti sore ayah sama bunda bakalan terbang ke Belanda dan mengurus bisnis keluarga kami yang ada disana. Jadi setelah mengantar mereka aku bisa langsung kesana sama kak Kyu." ucapnya semangat

Eunhyuk menggagukan kepalanya "oia~ aku udah janjian loh sama kak Hae disana." ucapnya senang. Dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"benarkah? Wah senang sekali pastinya." ucap Sungmin pelan. Eunhyuk mengganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Teeettt… Teeett

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid kembali duduk dimeja masing-masing, sedangkan Kibum yang baru datang langsung menghenyakan dirinya duduk dipojokan belakang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Kemudian seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"bunda kalo udah sampai sana jangan lupa kabarin aku yah," ucap Sungmin manja, sedari tadi dia selalu mengampit lengan Kangin dan Teuki hingga masuk kedalam bandara. Sungmin berada ditengan keduanya.

"iya sayang~ setelah landing bunda langsung telpon kamu." ucap Teuki sambil mencubit pipi chubby anaknya.

"ya sudah, 15 menit lagi kami akan take off—hati hati dirumah! Jangan mengundang orang yang tidak dikenal dan jangan berbuat macam-macam mengerti?" ujar Kangin setengah memperingatkan.

Walaupun dia percaya bahwa kedua anak mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam yang akan membuatnya marah. Tetap saja dia tetap mewarning mereka berdua.

"oke." jawab keduanya

"Kyuhyun! Jaga Minnie. Liat dan bimbing dia selagi bunda tidak ada mengerti?" ujar Teuki pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya "ngerti bund,".

Terdengar suara operator pesawat yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawat jurusan Seoul-Belanda akan berangkat dalam waktu 10 menit lagi.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Teuki erat dan Teuki hanya bisa membalas pelukan anaknya ini dan mengelus punggung serta ramput pirang Sungmin. dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kangin. Dan kemudia bergantian.

Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan tangis, kemudian Teuki mencium pipi nya untuk menenangkan anaknya tersebut "hati-hati dirumah Minnie,".

Sungmin mengganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk Kyuhyun saat Teuki dan Kangin beringsut masuk kedalam gate penerbangan mereka. Mereka melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"udah ah jangan nangis! Gimana kalo male mini kita ke festival?" tawar Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin untuk mengalihkan kesedihan adiknya kini. Dan responnya dengan anggukan semangat

"ayo kesana! Aku mau liat kembang api nya!" ucapnya semangat dan langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari bandara dan sedikit berlari kearah parkiran dimana Kyuhyun menaruh mobilnya.

.

.

.

_**Jalan Dekat Balai Kota**_

__Disana banyak tenda-tenda berjejeran disepanjang jalan dekat taman kota yang disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak seperti sebuah jalan, disana banyak stand yang terdiri dari banyak stand. Ada stand makanan,minuman,kaset,komik,pakaian,novel,otomotif,garmen dan masih banyak lagi.

Sungmin mengampit lengan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan ditangan kanannya terdapat gulali kapas lumayang besar berwarna pink. Sesekali melirik kekanan dan kekiri melihat-lihat.

"kita mau ngapain lagi nih?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah Sungmin.

"ngh.. aku mau liat accecoris! Ayo!" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke sebuah stand yang di dominasi perlengkapan wanita dan rata-rata berwarna pink. Dan Kyuhyun dengan sabarnya mengikuti kemana pun kaki Sungmin melangkah.

Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar melihat pernak-pernik berwarna pink dan menyibukkan dirinya memilih ini itu, sesekali dia meminta saran dari Kyuhyun yang cukup risih berada disana.

Gimana enggak? cuma dia yang ada didalam stand itu yang rata-rata isinya cewek mereka semua bersikap menggoda kepada Kyuhyun.

"Minniemin! Udah belum? Aku risih nih diliatin terus." bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang memegang kalung berwarna pink.

Dan Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Wajahnya langsung berubah horror melihat reaksi para pengunjung disana yang bersikap menggoda Kyuhyun.

"ngapain kalian ngeliatin suami aku kaya gitu?" tantang Sungmin kepada para pengunjung wanita disana.

Sontak mereka langsung terkejut melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dilihat dari wajahnya saja pengunjung disana yakin mereka masih muda yang mungkin baru saja lulus SMA atau mungkin masih SMA.

Kyuhyun juga melotot kearah Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri melotot kearah wanita-wanita disana.

Lalu Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari stand tersebut dan berjalan sambil cemberut.

"hei Minniemin lepas ah~" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"maaf!" ucapnya masih dalam fase muka yang cemberut

"hei kenapa sih? Oia aku mau tanya kenapa tadi bilang aku suami kamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"pasti kak Kyu kan yang tebar pesona sama mereka! Lagipula bukannya terima kasih sama aku." ucapnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut fase tinggi kepada Kyuhyun.

"enak aja aku tebar pesona sama mereka! Kamu gak tau kakakmu ini emang ganteng nya gak beda jauh sama Kyuhyun Super Junior! Jadi jangan salahin aku kalo mereka langsung naksir dan terpana sama aku," ucapnya bangga

Sedangkan Sungmin memasang wajah eneg kearah Kyuhyun, emang sih Kyu itu ganteng! Dia mengakui itu tapi kalo mirip Kyuhyun Super Junior? Pede banget.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin bergetar dari dalam saku mantelnya. Benda persegi berwarna pink soft itu berkedip-kedip pelan. Sungmin melihat id yang ada dilayar touch ponselnya _'hyukkie' calling _

"halo" ucap Sungmin

'_**hai, kamu dimana? udah sampe festival?' **_tanya Eunhyuk dari seberang

"udah—aku udah keliling malah, emangnya kamu dimana Hyuk?" tanyanya

'_**aku dideket… ini dimana kak Hae?' **_tanya Eunhyuk pada seseorang diseberang telpon, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin. _**'di taman bagian selatan,deket stand boneka tempat acara puncak nanti' **_jawab seseorang namja yang Sungmin yakin itu adalah Donghae.

'_**oh aku ditaman bagian selatan deket stand boneka tempat acara puncak nanti Min, emangnya kamu dimana?' **_tanyanya balik. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keselilingnya mencari tahu dimana dirinya berada.

"kak Kyu, kita dimana sih?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"dideket Elf café." jawabnya singkat

"aku di deket elf café Hyuk!" ucap Sungmin kemudian

'_**langsung kesini aja Min, sekalian liat kembang apinya barengan sama aku sama kak Hae bentar lagi kan jam 12 min.' **_ucap Eunhyuk

Sungmin mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun dan melihat jam yang setia melingkar dilengan kakaknya itu. Jam 11 malam. "iya deh aku sama kak Kyu nyusul kesana! Jangan kemana-mana oke! Bye~" ucapnya langsung mematikan telponnya dengan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun berjalan kearah dimana Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada.

Eunhyuk _side_

"ih kebiasaan deh si Minnie! Siapa yang nelpon, siapa yang matiin tsk," decak Eunhyuk

"kenapa?" tanya seorang namja disampingnya, Donghae—sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kursi besi yang berjejer disepanjang kolam yang ada tepat didepan mereka.

"oia aku punya sesuatu buat kamu." ucap Donghae misterius. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

"apa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"tada!" ucap Donghae semangat sambil memperlihatkan sebuah boneka monyet berukuran sedang dihadapan Eunhyuk. Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna membuat Donghae terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"ah~ Monkey!" ucapnya senang,dia langsung mengambil boneka dari tangan Donghae dan memeluknya "makasih yah kak Hae~" ucapnya senang.

Dia tersenyum manis kearah Donghae yang tertegun melihat gadis cantik dihadapannya ini.

"kak Hae? Hei kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Donghae agar namja itu tersadar. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"eng gak papa." jawabnya.

Hening—tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Donghae terus memandangi gadis belia yang ada disebelahnya itu.

Dia tersenyum dan membawa tangannya kepundak Eunhyuk yang membuat sang empunya pundak menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum manis. Lagi-lagi Donghae seakan terhipnotis dengan kilauan mata bening yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk sembari menutup matanya, tangannya yang tadi ada dibahu Eunhyuk beralih ke tengkuk belakangnya. Bibir Donghae mendarat lembut dibibir mungil dan imut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, tetapi tidak setelah Donghae semakin memperdalam ciumannya, dia memejamkan matanya dan sesekali membalas ciuman Donghae.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu ketika mereka memerlukan udara dan mengulanginya beberapa kali. Tidak menghiraukan keadaan disekitar mereka.

Dari kejauhan Sungmin yang melihat kejadian itu berhenti berjalan. Otomatis Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya pun menabrak punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya melihat adiknya itu berhenti berjalan.

"kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" ucapnya sambil menatap Sungmin,tetapi Sungmin tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Matanya masih menatap adegan yang dilakukan sepasang manusia di depannya. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin, dia langsung melotot dan langsung menutup mata Sungmin yang dinilainya masih terlalu polos.

"aish dasar mesum!" ujarnya setengah berdecak. "jangan diliat Minnie~ tsk dasar Hae pabbo!" ucapnya

"ya! Apa yang lo lakuin ama ade gue ikaaan!" pekik seseorang dari arah samping Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, disana ada Zhoumi dan pasangan Hanchul yang mengikuti Zhoumi dari belakang.

Zhoumi segera berlari dan memisahkan pasangan EunHae yang salah tingkah, Zhoumi langsung menyembunyikan adiknya—Hyukie dibelakang badannya, sedangkan Donghae yang malunya setengah mampus cuma garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"kok pada disini sih?" tanya Donghae pada mereka semua, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta Hanchul sudah bergabung bersama dengan EunHaeMi.

"untung gue langsung kesini! Coba kalo gak! Ade gue pasti diapa-apain sama elo ikan teri." ucap Zhoumi kalut

"ck~ kak Zhou apa-apaan sih? Bikin malu aja teriakan disini." decak Eunhyuk dari arah belakang badannya Zhoumi, dia merengut cemberut kepada Zhoumi.

"heh~ kamu masih kecil jadi belom boleh pacaran ngerti?" ucap Zhoumi

"aku udah SMA kata mama juga boleh kok! Bilang aja takut kalah kan sama aku karena kak Zhou gak laku-laku," ledek Eunhyuk pada kakak kandungnya itu, spontan semua yang ada disana tertawa mendengar cibiran Eunhyuk.

"aish nyebelin banget sih kamu." ucap Zhoumi pada Eunhyuk, sebenernya juga ada benernya juga sih. Hehe~

"udah ah kok pada ribut begini sih! Udah yuk acara puncaknya mau mulai nih" ajak Hankyung sambil mengedikan dagunya agar mereka berjalan ketengah taman agar bisa melihat kembang api lebih leluasa.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Hankyung merangkul bahu Heechul mesra sedangkan Heechul balas merangkkul pinggang Hankyung. Sungmin mengampit lengan Kyuhyun erat. Sedangkan Eunhyuk cemberut disebelah melirik kearah Donghae yang ada disebelah Zhoumi yang tersenyum pengertian kearahnya.

Melihat Donghae yang tersenyum mau tidak mau Eunhyuk pun ikut tersenyum.

Ctar ctarr…

Acara puncak sudah dimulai, berbagai kembang api berbagai warna dan gaya menghiasi langit seoul malam itu, mereka menikmati suasana disana bersama dengan pasangan-pasangan lain yang banyak memenuhi area tersebut.

Secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang,dan menaruh dagunya diatas pucuk kepala Sungmin yang lebih pendek darinya, sedangkan Sungmin memasukkan tangannya ke mantelnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyerangnya dikarenakan hari semakin larut.

Eunhyuk memeluk Zhoumi dengan erat karena dia merasa kedinginan, sedangkan Zhoumi yang dipeluk langsung kaget. Kan jarang banget mereka akur, dan jarang banget Eunhyuk bersikap manja kedia—biasanya ngajakin berantem terus. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya sayang.

Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang memeluk tubuh Zhoumi, Eunhyuk sempat terperajat kaget. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Donghae erat.

15 menit acara kembang api pun berakhir. Banyak orang yang meninggalkan area itu—mungkin untuk kembali kerumah karena cuaca malam itu cukup dingin.

"Minnie, Pulang yuk! Udah lewat tengah malem, nanti besok kamu kesiangan sekolahnya." ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun dan mengganggukan kepalanya. Matanya juga sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk.

"gue sama Minnie mau pulang. Kalian mau barengan gak?" tanya Kyuhyun pada yang lain.

"ayo Han pulang." ucap Chullie sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Hankyung tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan kearah parkiran, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam mobil mersi yang dibawanya tadi—karena saat akan berangkat mengantar kedua orangtuanya kebandara, Sungmin menyuruh mereka menggunakan 1 mobil saja.

Hankyung dan Heechul masuk kedalam mobil audi A5 milik Hankyung dan langsung tancap gas. Zhoumi berjalan menuju mobil sport merahnya, tapi dia berbalik lagi setelah adiknya—Eunhyuk tidak langsung menghampirinya melainkan menghampiri Donghae.

"maafin kak Zhou ya kak Hae," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"udah gak papa," ucap Donghae sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut blonde Eunhyuk, dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum senang.

"dek! cepetan naik, udah malem! gue udah di telponin mama nih." ucap Zhoumi pada Eunhyuk sambil memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

Eunhyuk cemberut. Donghae langsung mencubit pipi Eunhyuk seraya berkata "udah sana pulang. Nanti kita jalan-jalan lagi ok?" tawarnya

Eunhyuk menggangguk antusias. Dia melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin yang sudah berjalan kearah pintu keluar area parkir. "dah kak Hae, aku pulang dulu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mundur.

Donghae melambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil menyusul mobil Zhoumi yang ada didepannya. Mereka keluar dari area festival dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

_**.**__**To Be Continue.**_

Hmm~ aku rasa Chapter ini menurun yah? Maafkan otak saya yang lagi males berimajinasi dan hasilnya kaya gini deh! Kritik dan Saran. Ditampung! Oke yang udah baca, aku minta Reviewnya ok?

.

.

_**~Reply Review Area~**_

_**Matsuka99 : **_ini udah dilanjutin. Dan terima kasih udah baca. ^^

_**Rima KyuMin Elf :**_ oke oke oke. Ini udah dilanjut ^^

_**lee hyuri :**_ Kyu emang begitu, ini udah dilanjutin. Semoga suka ^^

_**Reyza Apriliyani :**_ mereka bersatu? Entahlah! #plak . iya ini udah dilanjutin, terima kasih udah baca.

_**uthyRyeosomnia :**_ annyeong do~ , iya gapapa! Aku seneng banget kalo ada yang review ff aku, terima kasih sudah suka ff ini. Ini udah update.

_**Minyu :**_ terima kasih udah nunggu ff abal ini, kkk~ apakah KyuMin moment di Chapter ini kurang? Asal-usul Kibum benci sama Ming? Nanti bakalan dijelasin di chapter-chapter berikutnya kok chingu. Terima kasih udah baca.

_**Chagyumin :**_ ini udah dilanjutin chingu, semoga suka ^^

_**Chikyumin :**_ ini udah dilanjutin chingu. Semoga suka ^^.

_**Nakyukyumin :**_ terima kasih semangatnya chingu. Ini udah dilanjutin. Semoga suka! ^^

_**MegaKyu :**_ ini udah dilanjutin chingu ^^, Kyu bakalan sama Min? bukan sama aku? *dirajam SparKyu+Ming* haha~ . mereka? Aku belum bisa jamin! Kkk~

_**HaEHyuk :**_ ini udah update. Maaf lama T_T

_**Shin Ah Chan : **_syukurkan kalo udah dapet feelnya, ini udah dilanjutin. Selamat membaca ^^

_**hana :**_ iya Kibum aku buat antagonis di sini. Apa di chapter ini masih kurang KyuMin momentnya? Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah baca.

_**yesung'sEunSungreshfly4324 :**_ wah maaf chingu kalo ff ini gak sesuai dengan kamu, aku belum bisa membedakan itu, karakter sendiri aja gak tau #plak. Gak papa kok, bisa dijadikan acuan untuk lebih baik kedepannya. Gomawo~

_**bunnyMinnie :**_ apakah di Chapter ini KyuMin momentnya kurang Chingu?

.

.

.

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**~My Love,My Dongsaeng~**

**Pair : KyuMin/HaeHyuk and other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch,Typo,tidak sesuai dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. All Ukes as Girl**

**.**

**.**

Drtt… Drtt…

Kyuhyun meraba-raba meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan mata yang masih tertutup, dia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar pelan sedari tadi. Dia membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Setelah melihat id call di layar ponselnya, dia langsung menekan tombol hijau pada layar touch screennya itu. "ia bunda?" katanya pelan.

'_**Kyu~ bangun ini udah jam 6. Bunda coba telpon Minnie tapi gak diangkat. Udah siap-siap nanti terlambat.' **_ucap Teuki dari seberang

"iya bund, Kyu udah bangun." ucapnya sambil duduk diatas kasurnya. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya dia langsung berdiri lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan berbelok ke kamar Sungmin yang ada disebelahnya.

"ia aku mau bangunin Minnie dulu." ucapnya lagi.

"…"

"yaudah bye bunda." ucapnya mematikan telpon.

Kyuhyun langsung memasukan handphonenya ke saku celananya, kemudian dia menghampiri Sungmin yang masih bergelut hangat dengan selimut baby Pink bermotif kelinci.

"Minnie! Bangun! Hei~" ucapnya sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"ayo bangun mandi sana! Nanti telat. Aku mau buat sarapan dulu ok?" ucapnya Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari kamar Sungmin. sedangkan Sungmin langsung duduk sebentar diatas kasur nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Kemudian dia beranjak kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dia langsung turun kebawah—keruang makan, Sungmin langsung duduk dikursinya.

Kyuhyun muncul dari dapur dengan tangan penuh sepiring penuh roti bakar dan segelas susu lalu dia menaruhnya dimeja makan. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang bertopang dagu. Dia menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Sungmin.

"gak panas kok," gumamnya.

"emang kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry.

"muka kamu pucat, kamu sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"enggak kok, cuma pusing aja! Anemia ku pasti." jawab Sungmin enteng.

"pasti gara-gara semalem deh kelamaan diluar! Kamu udah minum vitamin kamu kan?" ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Dan Sungmin hanya menggangukan kepalanya sambil meminum susu yang disediakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"gak siap-siap?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun setelah mereka selesai makan. Kyuhyun melirik jam di atas rak dan bangkit lalu membereskan piring.

"udah aku aja yang beresin, kak Kyu mending siap-siap sana! kan nanti selesainya barengan." ucap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Dan naik ke lantai dua untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampus.

Sungmin membawa piring dan gelas kosong tadi kedalam dapur,menaruhnya diwestafel kemudian mencucinya. Setelah selesai, dia menunggu Kyuhyun dimeja makan sesekali memijat keningnya.

"kalo pusing gak usah sekolah aja Minnie! Nanti kamu kenapa-kenapa lagi disana." ucap Kyuhyun dari anak tangga, Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jangan bandel deh Min,bunda udah wanti-wanti kakak supaya jagain kamu." ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku Kangin dan memandangi wajah pucat Sungmin lekat. Kyuhyun ngerti banget keadaan Sungmin yang bakalan memaksakan keadaannya walaupun sedang sakit.

"udah aku gak papa. Aku bawa vitaminnya, nanti kalo pusing aku izin ke UKS." jawab Sungmin.

Dia berdiri sambil memakai jas dan tasnya. Lalu dia menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Kyuhyun cuma mendesah pasrah karena kekeraskepalaan adiknya itu.

.

.

_**-SM High School-**_

Sungmin membuka seat beltnya dan beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang juga sedang memadangnya khawatir.

"aku masuk dulu," ucap Sungmin dan kemudian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"kalo ada apa-apa telpon aku ok?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengganggukan kepalanya dan membuka pintu berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum walaupun masih ada perasaan khawatir terhadap adiknya tersebut.

Dia hanya menghela nafas, lalu menyalakan mobilnya untuk bergegas keluar dari lingkungan sekolah SM high school menuju kampusnya.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"Minnie nanti pulang jadi kan rapat mading? Soalnya mading dan majalah sekolah harus terbit minggu depan." ucap Minzy—teman sekelas Sungmin sekaligus rekan sesama anggota mading.

"iya, bilang sama yang lainnya yah Minzy." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Minzy menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kelas karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Eunhyuk baru masuk kedalam kelas setelah dipanggil oleh beberapa teman anggota dance mereka untuk mempersiapkan lomba yang akan diikuti kelompok mereka akhir tahun ini. Dia mengambil posisi disebelah Sungmin dan memandangi Sungmin lekat.

"kamu sakit?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "emang kenapa sih? Kok kalian pada nanya begitu? Tadi kak Kyu juga nanya begitu." .

"muka kamu pucet banget deh Minnie! Apa anemia mu kambuh lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"enggak, mungkin karena semalem aku kurang tidur." jawabnya sekenanya.

Eunhyuk menggaguk sekilas, tapi dia langsung duduk tegak dikursinya dan menghadap kearah Sungmin. "hei! Aku udah jadian sama kak Hae dong!" ucapnya pamer.

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan mengenggam tangan Eunhyuk. "selamat yah kamu udah bisa jadian sama kak Hae, traktir aku bisa kali." ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya.

"iya,pokoknya kamu tenang aja. Nanti bakalan aku traktir es krim kesukaan kamu deh." ucapnya. Yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum penuh rasa terimakasih.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"mendingan acara madingnya dibatalin aja deh Min, kamu kalo gak kuat gak usah dipaksain deh. Nanti kenapa-kenapa." ucap Eunhyuk khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak saat akan disuruh mengerjakan tugas didepan papan tulis Sungmin berjalan terhuyung dan hampir jatuh kalo tidak ditangkap oleh Jo Kwon. Dan dia juga sering meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Wajahnya yang putih merona kini berubah putih pucat.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "ini harus selesai hari ini Hyuk! Gak ada waktu lagi, deadlinenya minggu depan." Jawabnya.

"terserah kamu deh! Ayo langsung kesana nanti keburu sore". ucap Eunhyuk, dia dan Sungmin bangkit dari kursi mereka dan berjalan keruangan mading, mereka berdua mengobrol apapun disepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengutak atik ponselnya sambil berjalan ke area parkiran kampus, tidak dihiraukannya tatapan kagum dan berbinar milik yeoja-yeoja senior maupun juniornya. Hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"woi Kyu," sapa orang tersebut.

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik. "ada apa Hae? Yang lain pada kemana? Kok gak ada!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang datang sendiri. Tidak bersama ketiga yang lainnya.

"HanChul lagi mojok di taman, si koala palingan lagi ngecengin anak DKV disana tuh." unjuk Donghae dengan bibirnya. "eh lo mau jemput Minnie?" .

Kyuhyun mengangguk."lagi gak sehat tuh anak! Tapi tetep aja maksa sekolah." Keluhnya.

Donghae tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lagi "dia kan anaknya emang prefeksionis banget Kyu! Mau segala kerjaan beres dan gak mau ngerepotin orang lain." ujarnya bijak.

Sejenak Kyuhyun langsung mendelik kearah Donghae dan memperhatikannya secara seksama. Donghae yang merasa tatapan aneh Kyuhyun langsung bertanya "kenapa deh lo?" .

"sejak kapan lo jadi tua gitu?" tanya Kyuhyun geli.

"he? Songong banget sih ni maknae satu." ucapnya sambil memukul mukul bahu Kyuhyun keras, untung Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju mobilnya dan menghindari Donghae.

"Kyu, kesananya barengan aja yuk," ajak Donghae setelah mereka berhenti berlarian. Mereka sekarang ada diparkiran kampus dan berdiri disamping mobil masing-masing.

"mau ngapain lo kesekolah Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum manis."mau jemput my baby monkey gue lah.".

"he? Baby Monkey? Eunhyuk maksud lo?" tanya Kyuhyun kurang mengerti, Donghae hanya menggangguk dan kemudian—

"Puahhahahahaha~" tawa Kyuhyun meledak seketika. Sampai orang yang berjalan didekat mereka dan menoreh kearah Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"kenapa deh lo Kyu?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti—kenapa temannya satu ini ketawa tanpa sebab, Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tawanya, tetapi setelah melihat wajah babo #plak Donghae tawa Kyuhyun kembali pecah,dia bahkan mengeluarkan airmata karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"aneh lo." ucap Donghae.

Donghae langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun diparkiran. Kyuhyun langsung berhenti tertawa dan masuk kedalam mobil sport miliknya dan melajukan mobilnya kearah SM high school—sekolah Sungmin.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"gimana sama bagian rubik Ipteknya Key? Udah selesai?" tanya Sungmin pada salah satu angota madingnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang mendiskusikan setiap detail apa saja yang harus ada dan harus diseleksi agar majalah sekolah tetap terlihat keren namun mendidik.

"udah siap kok Minnie." Jawab Key sambil menganggkat ibu jarinya dan tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggangguk, dia bertanya kepada seluruh ketua-ketua yang diserahtugaskan untuk mengisi setiap rubik yang ada pada majalah sekolah kali ini.

.

.

"Minnie kemana sih?" gumam Kyuhyun yang udah sampe didepan sekolah Sungmin, tetapi dia tidak menemukan adiknya menunggunya didepan gerbang seperti biasanya. Dia mengutak-atik handphonenya berusaha menghubungi Sungmin.

"masuk aja sana Kyu~ oh iya gue beli donat dulu di café sebelah yah! Buat makan sama Hyukkie nanti." ucap Donghae sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam café yang berada tepat di luar kawasan SM high.

.

.

Eunhyuk yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan-penjelasan Sungmin dan Sully—ketua dan wakil mading dengan seksama, tapi dia langsung merogoh jas yang dikenakannya karena handphonenya bergetar pelan.

"halo? Ini siapa?" tanyanya pelan.

'_**Hyuk! Ini Kyuhyun! Minnie mana?' **_tanya Kyuhyun dari seberang.

"bentar kak." ucapnya sambil menjauhkan telpon dari telinganya."Minnie! Kak Kyuhyun.", dia langsung memberikan ponselnya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan wajah bingung. "Sulli kamu terusin aja! Aku ngangkat telpon diluar dulu ok?" ujar Sungmin. Sulli hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan rapat.

"apa kak Kyu?" tanyanya pelan.

'_**hei? Kamu sakit lagikah? Jangan maksain keadaan kamu deh Minnie! Kalo ada apa-apa bilang sama aku! Kamu mau aku yang diomelin bunda karena gak bisa jagain kamu?' **_ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebentar. "iya aku cuma pusing sedikit kak Kyu~ 30 menit lagi aku bakalan sampe sana puas?" jawabnya.

'_**oke 30 menit—aku akan jemput kamu kedalam dan gak ada protes! Setelah ini kita kerumah sakit oke?' **_Kyuhyun mulai ngoceh layak nya seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis menghadapi sikap over kakaknya itu, tetapi dibalik itu semua dia bersyukur karena punya kakak yang perhatian dan pengertian macam Kyuhyun.

"ia kak Kyu boleh jemput kedalam, tapi gak usah kerumah sakit! Aku gak kenapa-kenapa,".

'_**kamu dimana sekarang?' **_

"ruang mading lantai 2 gedung B," .

'_**tunggu aku disana!'**_

"iya bye~".

Sungmin mematikan handpone nya dan berlalu masuk kedalam ruangan mading dan meneruskan rapatnya setelah menyerahkan ponsel tersebut ke Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan keruangan dimana Sungmin berada, dia membungkukan badannya jika bertemu dengan seorang guru atau menyapa bahkan berbincang sebentar. Kyuhyun termasuk anak cerdas dan populer di SMA dulu.

Jadi tidak salah para guru bangga dengan prestasinya, bahkan para juniornya ada yang terpekik histeris melihat pangeran mereka kembali ke sekolah ini.

Sungmin mengakhiri rapat kali itu dengan helaan nafas lega, dia dibantu Eunhyuk membereskan berkas-berkas yang akan dijadikan bahan isi rubik majalah mereka. Mereka keluar bersama-sama. Mereka menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dan bersender di tepi balkon di depan pintu ruangan mading.

"hai." sapa Kyuhyun pada keduanya. "udah selesai kan?" sambungnya lagi.

"udahan kok," jawab Eunhyuk cepat. Dia langsung merogoh jas nya setelah merasa handponenya bergetar—ada telpon dan setelah melihat contact phonenya dia tersenyum kecil dan menekan tombol answer.

"iya kak Hae?" ucapnya dengan nada senang dan bahagia.

'_**kamu dimana deh? Aku udah nungguin kamu di parkiran! Sendirian.'.**_

"iya sebentar aku udah keluar kok, tunggu yah!" ucap Eunhyuk dan langsung mematikan telponnya.

Dia menghadap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang mengobrol ringan, "Minnie, Kak Kyu! Aku duluan yah, kak Hae udah nungguin dibawah soalnya." pamit Eunhyuk pada keduanya.

"barengan aja sekalian! Yuk Minnie." ucap Kyuhyun dan mereka langsung berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir dimana Donghae berada.

Eunhyuk langsung berlari menghampiri Donghae setelah melihat si Donghae sedang bersandar di mobil lamboringin kuning nya.

Begitupun sebaliknya, setelah melihat Eunhyuk—Donghae langsung melebarkan tangannya dan dengan sigap Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae manja. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal karena melihat adegan sinetron yang menggelikan baginya. Sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aish Hae! Ini masih area sekolah tau! Jangan bikin adegan menjijikan kenapa sih!" gerutu Kyuhyun setelah menghampiri mereka berdua.

HaeHyuk pun langsung melepaskan diri satu sama lainnya dan nyengir gaje kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mengandeng Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya sambil mengumam dan mengutuk kegiatan HaeHyuk barusan yang kurang mendidik-baginya untuk Sungmin- yang masih innocent—.Kyuhyun menggas mobilnya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah SM high school menuju rumah mereka.

Sedangkan HaeHyuk saling berpandangan, Donghae langsung mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas dan menggandeng Eunhyuk masuk kedalam mobil, sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri cuma berblushing ria dengan wajah pink menyala.

Mobil lamborighin Donghae mendarat mulus di belakang mobil sport warna merah menyala. Donghae pertama keluar dari pintu kemudi dan berjalan memutar dan membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk layaknya princess.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dan langsung mengandeng tangan Donghae masuk kedalam rumahnya, tapi langsung dijegat oleh suara dari arah pintu yang memang sudah terbuka dari tadi dan ada sebuah tiang #plak seorang namja yang sedang bersedekap dan bersandar pada pintu.

"ngapain lo ikan?" tanyanya pada Donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung mendelik kearah namja tersebut "gak usah ikut campur deh kak Zhou!".

"gue gak ikut campur, medingan lo pulang sana Hae! Udah sore dan lo dek! cepetan deh masuk. Bentar lagi papa pulang dia bakalan marah kalo ngeliat lo masih pake baju sekolah." ucap namja tadi—Zhoumi.

"yaudah aku pulang dulu yah! Bye~" pamit Donghae dia mengacak-ngacak rambut Eunhyuk dan tersenyum, Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Donghae menghilang dibalik pagar kediaman keluarga Lee tersebut, setelah itu dia langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan sindiran-sindiran kakaknya.

"Mamaaaa~" teriak Eunhyuk.

Lee SunKyuu aka mamanya ZhouHyuk menoleh kearah anaknya yang sedang muram. Mama nya Zhouhyuk langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Eunhyuk. "ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"aish—itu kak Zhou bisa gak sih gak gangguin aku sama kak Hae!" adunya sambil menatap tajam Zhoumi yang baru bergabung dengan mereka. Sedangkan yang diomongin cuma balas menatap Eunhyuk.

"kamu masih kecil tau! Mendingan gak usah serius-serius amat lah, nantinya patah hati, menye-menye nangis Bombay dan ujung-ujungnya ngaruh kesekolah! Lagian kamu masih kecil untuk mengerti namanya cinta." Ucap datar.

Ucapan Zhoumi tersebut langsung membuat Eunhyuk menatap kakaknya tersebut."aku yakin kak Hae serius sama aku! Dan jangan samain aku sama kak Xian, kami beda!" pekik Eunhyuk sambil memasang wajah perang kearah Zhoumi.

Mendengar nama Xian—entah kenapa kemarahan Zhoumi kepada adiknya ini makin bertambah, dia maju selangkah dan berniat menampar adiknya itu, tetapi niatnya langsung ditepis ketika sang Mama pasang badan untuk adiknya tersebut.

"aish." Zhoumi langsung meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan mamanya diruang tengah, dia setengah berlari kearah kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2.

Dia kabur untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang entah kapan sudah menetes dari matanya yang tajam itu. Dia menghapusnya secara kasar. Dia menyenderkan badannya dibalik pintu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lututnya.

Eunhyuk menangis dalam pelukan Mamanya, dia merasa berasalah karena telah mengungkit nama orang yang seharusnya memang tidak disebutkan lagi-terlarang bagi kakaknya mungkin- sedangkan hanya mengelus punggung putrinya sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**_**To Be Continue.**_

Akhirnya setelah mencuri-curi waktu, aku bisa update juga. Apakah ada yang menunggu ff ini? *pedegila*. Oia readerdeul sekalian, aku minta doanya yaa, soalnya senin depan aku bakalan Pra Ujian Kejuruan, disusul sama Ujian Nasional Praktik Kejuruan. Sekali lagi aku minta doanya ya semuaaa~.

Yups! Yang udah baca, aku minta Reviewnya oke? Aku cuma pengen tau gimana respon kalian semua terhadap ff ini. Saran dan Kritik! Ditampung.

**.**

**.**

_**~Reply Review Area~**_

_**Han Eun Kyo : **_ini udah dilanjutin. Kyumin gak keliatan? Loh? Mereka udah muncul kok. ^^ terima kasih udah baca.

_**Reyza Apriliyani :**_ tenang aja Reyza-sshi.^^ . terima kasih udah baca, semoga suka.

_**nakyukyumin :**_ waduh, masih kurang banyak KyuMin momentnya? Weew~. Maaf gak bisa update kilat! Mianhae~. Terima kasih semangatnya. Terima kasih udah baca.^^

_**hana :**_ iya aku juga suka moment itu, senyum-senyum sendiri juga ngebayanginnya. Maaf updatenya lama. Terima kasih udah baca ^^

_**Matsuka99 :**_ iya ini udah lanjut, terima kasih udah baca ^^

_**Fih aNd ParKyu :**_ waa? Kurang panjang? Otak aku cuma sampe disitu chingu XD. Maaf updatenya lama, dan terima kasih udah baca ^^

_**chagyumin :**_ naik kuda? 0.o ..iya memang mereka pasangan Mesum. #plak *dibunuhHaeHyuk*.

_**Chikyumin :**_ ini udah dilanjutin. ^^ terima kasih udah baca.

_**uthyRyeosomnia :**_ gak bakalan terjadi apa-apa kok Chingu XD. Terima kasih udah baca.

_**Cho Hyun Jin :**_ chingu maunya mereka bersatu? Nanti dipertimbangkan #plak. Tenang aja, ini pairnya KyuMin kok. Maaf updatenya lama. Terima kasih udah baca ^^

_**MegaKyu :**_ terima kasih udah kasih semangat chingu ^^.

_**choi young woon :**_ sekali-kali lah gapapa si Siwon gak ngikutin kode alam. XD . ini udah dilanjutin mianhae lama~.

_**minnie101 : **_ini udah dilanjutin, terima kasih udah baca. ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**Dan sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah baca dan Review…**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**~My Love, My Dongsaeng~**

**Pair :: KyuMin,HaeHyuk and other Couple**

**Warning :: Genderswitch, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar. All ukes as Girl.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n :: **di bagian awal Chapter ini akan melanjutkan tentang pertengkaran Zhouhyuk di chapter kemarin.

**.**

**.**

**~My Love, My Dongsaeng~**

Zhoumi bangun dari duduknya, dia berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang rumah keluarga Lee tersebut.

Dia menumpuk tangannya dipagar pembatas balkon itu dan menyandarkan badannya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Sekelebat memori tentang masa lalu yang ingin dia buang jauh-jauh kembali muncul dalam ingatannya.

_-flashback-_

"ayo Zhou." Ucap seorang yeoja manis dengan pipi seperti kue mochi. Dia menggandeng lengan kanan Zhoumi manja dan mengajaknya ke stand gulali kapas. Mereka sekarang sedang disebuah pasar malam yang diadakan di sekolah mereka.

"iya Xiannie," Ucap Zhoumi sabar, dia tersenyum dan mengikuti kemanapun Xian-yeoja berpipi seperti kue mochi—pacarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Zhou," Panggil Xian.

Mereka sekarang sedang ada ditaman tepat dibawah pohon maple, Xian duduk berselonjoran dan bersandar di pohon sedangkan Zhoumi menaruh kepalanya dipaha Xian sembari memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan Xian yang mengelus rambut merahnya.

Zhoumi hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, bahwa dia mendengar panggilan kekasihnya tersebut.

"aku sayang kamu," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Zhoumi membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan langsung dengan mata Xian. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, Zhoumi mengisyaratkan Xian agar mendekat dengan jari telunjuknya dan Xian pun mengikutinya.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat, lalu Zhoumi langsung menaikkan badannya dan langsung mencium tepat di bibir Xian. Sementara Xian hanya melebarkan matanya, tetapi dia berangsur menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Zhoumi.

**.**

**.**

"Xian kamu gak papa?" Tanya Zhoumi khawatir.

Gimana enggak? Wajah yeoja yang dihadapannya ini sekarang putih pucat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"gak kenapa-kenapa," Jawab Xian cepat lalu menutupi mulut dengan sapu tangannya, dia terbatuk kecil.

"gak kenapa-kenapa gimana! Muka kamu pucet Xian, aku anter pulang yah." Tawar Zhoumi lembut.

"enggak! aku dijemput supir,dah Zhou." Pamit Xian sambil berlari dan meninggalkan Zhoumi di depan gerbang sendirian.

**.**

Zhoumi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih bertengger di lehernya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia meraih Ponselnya yang bergetar pelan—menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Mylovely Xiannie**

**Text : Zhou, kurasa kita putus aja! Dan jangan hubungi aku lagi.**

Zhoumi terdiam membaca sms yang baru saja dikirim Xian, dengan cepat dia menekan tombol speedial 1 dihandponenya—nomor Xian. Tetapi yang didapatkannya hanya suara operator telepon.

Dengan segera dia menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya kemudian keluar kamar dengan setengah berlari.

"Ma, aku kerumah Xian dulu." Teriak Zhoumi dari anak tangga.

dia menuruni tangga sambil berlari kecil dan langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa mendengar ucapan Mamanya.

Setelah menemukan motornya yang terpakir di garasi, dia menggas motornya kencang dan dalam waktu 5 menit dia sudah sampai disebuah perumahan dan berhenti disebuah rumah bergaya classic Eropa.

Zhoumi menyerengitkan dahinya. Rumah ini sepi dan gelap, dia mencoba memencet bel berkali-kali dan kemudian pintu gerbang tersebut terbuka.

Munculah Pak Jung—penjaga rumah keluarga tersebut. "tuan Zhoumi? Ah ada apa tuan malam-malam kesini?" Tanya Pak Jung.

"Pa Jung. Kok rumah gelap begini? Dimana Xian?".

"loh? Tuan,Nyonya,dan Nona Xian sudah berangkat ke China tadi sore." .

"China?" Gumam Zhoumi bingung. Dia langsung mengeluarkan handponenya dan menghubungi Xian kembali, namun hasilnya sama saja tidak ada jawaban dari seberang.

Zhoumi kembali menaiki motornya setelah berpamitan dengan Pak Jung. Dia kembali kerumah.

**.**

**.**

Semenjak Xian pergi ke China, Zhoumi semakin murung. Eunhyuk sering menemukan kakaknya yang biasanya jahil dan usil itu melamun dan sesekali mengumamkan nama Xian berkali-kali.

Zhoumi terus menantikan kehadiran Xian kembali, namun penantiannya kandas setelah menerima kabar bahwa Xian—Liu Xian Hua, kekasihnya sudah bertunangan dengan seorang namja asal negeri Tirai Bambu tersebut.

Zhoumi tertawa hambar tetapi jelas airmata keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Sejak kejadian itu, Zhoumi tidak pernah berhubungan dan serius terhadap wanita. Dia takut kembali disakiti lagi seperti dahulu.

_-flashback end-_

Zhoumi menghapus airmata yang meluncur seenaknya dari sudut matanya. Dia menghela nafas sebentar dan masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mengunci jendela kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon.

Zhoumi merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya lalu dia memejamkan mata dan tak lama dia tertidur.

Mr dan serta Eunhyuk sudah berada dimeja makan dan duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

Eunhyuk masih mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tidak semangat.

Mrs. Lee yang memang duduk disamping Eunhyuk langsung menegur putrinya tersebut. "makanan jangan dimainin begitu dong sayang!".

Eunhyuk mendongak lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Dan dengan tidak semangat menyendokan makanan tersebut ke mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian Zhoumi bergabung dengan mereka dan duduk dikursi sebelah kiri . Eunhyuk mendongak dan memperhatikan kakaknya itu. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Zhoumi karena membuatnya ingat akan kenangan pahitnya.

"kak?"Panggil Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan.

Tetapi Zhoumi tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

"kak Zhou." Panggilnya lagi—kali ini agak keras.

Dan berhasil, Zhoumi mendongak dan memandang Eunhyuk datar. Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menangis karena Zhoumi memandangnya seperti itu. Apa karena ucapannya tadi?

Walaupun mereka sering berantem dan saling mengejek—Zhoumi tidak pernah memandangnya sebegitu dinginnya.

"aku minta maaf." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

yang ada disamping Eunhyuk pun menghela nafas dan mengelus pundak Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Mr. Lee kebingungan melihat kedua anaknya yang terlihat canggung ini.

"ada apa Hyuk?" Tanya .

"gak ada apa-apa Pa! Cuma tadi aku kelewatan ngomong sama kak Zhou," Jawabnya.

"aku selesai!" Zhoumi berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggang santai tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Eunhyuk barusan,dia langsung menaiki anak tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kakaknya itu down kembali saat mengingat nama Xian—mantan pacarnya Zhoumi.

Kemudian dia berdiri, berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia tidak langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Melainkan ke kamar sebelahnya—kamar Zhoumi.

Tok Tok Tok…

"kak Zhou, Aku masuk yah." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengetuk pintu bercat putih tersebut.

Dia menunggu sebentar, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu tersebut dan melongokkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Zhoumi sedang berdiri di balkon.

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri Zhoumi dan berdiri tepat disebelah kakaknya yang sedang memdongakan kepalanya—memandangi langit luas diatas sana. Eunhyuk melirik kakaknya tersebut. "aku minta maaf yah kak Zhou." .

"untuk?" Zhoumi menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Eunhyuk.

Mendengar ucapan Zhoumi yang begitu singkat. Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"ka.. karena aku udah hiks nyebu.. hiks.. nyebutin nama kak Xian." Ucapnya sambil terisak, dia menunduk dan mengusap airmata dengan punggung tangannya.

Zhoumi menurunkan pandangannya dari langit luas dan mengalihkan kearah Eunhyuk. Dia mendekati Eunhyuk dan menganggkat wajah adiknya yang telah basah dengan airmata. Diusapnya dengan ibu jarinya airmata yang jatuh di pipi adiknya tersebut.

"udah ah jangan nangis! Jelek tau," Ledeknya.

"abisnya kak Zhou diemin aku hiks." Ucap Eunhyuk masih sesengukan.

"iya,aku kan udah gak diemin kamu lagi sekarang! Udah jangan nangis lagi." Mendengar ucapan Zhoumi tersebut, Eunhyuk pun tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"gimana hubungan kamu sama Hae?" tanya Zhoumi, mereka berdua sedang duduk dilantai balkon kamar Zhoumi. Eunhyuk menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Zhoumi sambil memandangi hamparan bintang yang menghiasi langit Seoul malam itu.

Eunhyuk melirik Zhoumi sekilas. "baik, tapi aku harap kak Zhou gak musuhin kak Hae ya!" pintanya dengan mata berbinar dan berkedip lucu—kebiasaan Eunhyuk jika ada maunya.

Zhoumi terkekeh melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat jarang ditunjukkan lagi kepadanya. Rasanya Zhoumi sedikit beruntung dengan kejadian tadi, hingga dia bisa memperbaiki hubungan kekerabatan dengan adiknya itu.

"aku gak ngelarang kamu pacaran sama Hae, tapi aku gak mau kamu pacaran terlalu serius. Aku gak mau kamu nantinya kaya aku! Jelas?" ucapnya sambil melotot seram.

Eunhyuk memonyongkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Zhoumi barusan.

"kak Hae baik kok! Kan kak Zhou udah kenal sama dia dari SMA iya kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Zhoumi menganggukan kepalanya. "aku cuma takut nanti kamu gak lagi peduli sama aku kalo kamu punya pacar. Aku mau kita akrab kaya dulu lagi. Kamu selalu manja dan bergantung sama aku, Makan es krim berdua, bercanda. Aku cuma pengen kita kaya Kyu dan Minnie! mereka tetap akrab hingga dewasa. Kamu ngerti?" terang Zhoumi sambil melihat kearah Eunhyuk.

"iya aku ngerti," jawab Eunhyuk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Drtt… Drtt…

Ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar pelan tanda sms masuk, dia merogoh kantung celananya dan melihat layar handphone putih dengan list kuning. Ada sebuah pesan.

**From : Prince Fishy~**

**Text : gimana udah baikan sama Zhoumi? Kalo belum besok aku ngomong sama dia ok? Jangan sedih lagi. Nanti aku ikutan sedih Baby Monkey~ saranghae **

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan membaca pesan Donghae, Zhoumi mengambil ponsel Eunhyuk dan membaca pesan dari Donghae, dia tersenyum tipis membaca pesan tersebut.

"liat, baikkan dia?" .

Zhoumi mengangguk. "ia Hae orangnya baik kok. Aku setuju kamu sama dia, tapi inget jangan lupain aku." Ucapnya sambil mencubit hidung Eunhyuk.

"aaahh~ sakit kak!" erang Eunhyuk dan melepaskan tangan Zhoumi dari hidungnya yang memerah."iya aku gak bakalan ngelupain kak Zhou kok! Besok anterin aku sekolah!" Titahnya.

"ok deh Baby Monkey," Jawab Zhoumi sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"ah~ jangan panggil baby monkey kak! Itu panggilan buat kak Hae! Cari yang lain dong gak kreatif banget sih!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil cemberut, dan Zhoumi hanya tersenyum.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Minnie turun yuk! Makan malem dulu baru tidur." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga bingung, sejak sepulang sekolah Sungmin tidak pernah keluar kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang memang ada tugas dari kampus hanya mendiamkannya saja.

"Minnie?" panggilnya lagi.

Hening

Kyuhyun mulai panic—gak biasanya Sungmin bersikap kaya begini. Dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Dia langsung tercengang kemudian berlari kencang dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang rebahan di lantai disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Minnie? hei Minnie! bangun!" Kyuhyun terus menyebutkan nama adiknya tersebut sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya.

Kyuhyun langsung melotot melihat darah segar yang keluar dari hidung Sungmin. dia langsung mengendong Sungmin dan membawa nya turun lalu menjalankan mobilnya kearah rumah sakit.

_**.Seoul Hospital.**_

"gimana keadaan adik saya Dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Sungmin masih ada diruangan sebelah.

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas dan mengambil kertas hasil pemeriksaan atas Sungmin. "adik anda menderita penyakit Leukimia stadium 3." Ucap dokter tersebut.

Kyuhyun langsung duduk tegap mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut. "Le.. Leukimia? Tapi bagaimana bisa dok? Minnie kelihatan baik-baik aja kok." Ucapnya tidak percaya.

Dan dokter tersebut dengan detail menjelaskan tentang penyebab dan bagaimana keadaan Minnie sekarang. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan dokter tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menjabat tangan sang dokter dan keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut.

Setelah menutup ruangan pintu,Kyuhyun berbalik dan dia langsung mematung melihat Sungmin ada dihadapannya sambil menangis tanpa suara.

"Mi.. Minnie?".

"Leukimia?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak sambil tersenyum sedih, bahkan airmata ikut turun dari mata indahnya.

"Minnie." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi, dia langsung memeluk Sungmin yang menangis dalam diam. "kita bisa lewati ini Minnie,aku akan bilang sama Ayah sama Bun—

"jangan kak! Jangan kasih tau tentang ini ke Ayah sama Bunda, aku gak mau mereka sedih." Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"tapi—

"please kak Kyu?" Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan memandang kakaknya langsung.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah untuk beristirahat karena malam sudah cukup larut.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi, setelah mematikan mesin mobil dia melirik Sungmin yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Dia tertidur.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dibagian kemudi, lalu memutar dan membuka pintu bagian penumpang yang di duduki Sungmin. Dia mengarahkan tangannya kebelakang tengkuk Sungmin dan lututnya. Kemudian mengangkatnya dengan gerakan perlahan, takut Sungmin terbangun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang masih pucat, walaupun tidak separah saat dia menemukan Sungmin pingsan tadi.

Dia masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dan meletakan adiknya tersebut di atas kasur, menyelimutinya dengan selimut berwarna pink lembut dengan motif kelinci. Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah kanan Sungmin.

"please, jangan bikin aku khawatir Minnie." Ucapnya pelan.

Dia membelai rambut hitam Sungmin dengan gerakan perlahan. Kemudian dia mencium dahi Sungmin, turun ke mata dan mengecup mata kanan dan kirinya, kedua pipinya yang chubby.

Dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin dan mengecupnya sekilas.

Deg…

Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan badannya dari Sungmin dan meraba jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Apa ini? . Batinnya. Dia langsung bangkit dan duduk diatas kasur dan melirik Sungmin yang tertidur.

Lalu Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya. Dia segera turun dari kasur Sungmin dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin masih tertidur dengan lelapnya, bagaikan seorang putri yang belum akan terbangun jika seorang pangeran belum menciumnya—oke abaikan—.

Sungmin membuka perlahan mata karena terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan duduk diatas kasurnya sambil menguap.

Dia turun dari ranjangnya berniat membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun nanti. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan pelan kearah tangga, hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"pagi Minnie." sapa seseorang dari arah ruang makan.

"Ayah!" pekik Sungmin histeris, dia berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga dan memeluk Kangin yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

Kangin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah putrinya tersebut.

"jadi cuma Ayah aja yang dipeluk? Bunda enggak nih?" Ucapan Teuki yang baru bergabung di meja makan sambil membawa setumpuk roti panggang mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin.

"aaa~ Bunda! Minnie kangeeen~" Ucap Sungmin, dia langsung memeluk Teuki.

"dasar anak Bunda yang satu ini emang manja!" Gumam Teuki dari balik punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dibalik Punggung Teuki, tapi setelah beberapa detik kemudian senyum itu hilang dari wajahnya.

'maafin Minnie Bunda.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ayah? Bunda? Kapan sampe?" Tanya seseorang dari arah tangga. Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Teuki dan menoreh kearah Kyuhyun.

"pagi Kak Kyu~" Sapa Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"eh? Iya pagi Minnie." Jawabnya gelagapan. Entah kenapa bayangan 'insiden' semalam masih melekat di ingatannya, dimana dia mencium adiknya tersebut.

"Ayah sama Bunda kok udah pulang? Emang urusannya udah selesai? Katanya seminggu disana?" Tanya Sungmin memecahkan kesunyian.

Teuki langsung mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "urusan disana sudah di handle sama bawahan Ayahmu," Jawab Teuki.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Sungmin membalikan sendok dan garpu nya—tanda dia sudah selesai makan. Dia langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas dan memakai jasnya. "kak Kyu ayo buruan!" Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun meminum susunya dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin barusan. "iya-iya." Jawabnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan merapihkan file-filenya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Ayah, bunda. Aku sama kak Kyu berangkat yah! Bye~" Ucap Sungmin sambil mencium kedua pipi Teuki dan Kangin bergantian.

"aku berangkat." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar menyusul Sungmin, meninggalkan Teuki dan Kangin yang masih asyik sarapan diruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti didepan gerbang SM _High School. _Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"inget janji semalem ya kak Kyu." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin, dia mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. "janji apa?" .

"tentang Leukimia aku."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin tersebut.

"aku percaya kak Kyu bukan orang yang ingkar janji." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun langsung memundurkan badannya kebelakang.

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah laku kakak laki-laki nya ini. "kok ngejauh? Gak mau dicium?" Tanya Sungmin.

"eh? i… iya. Hehe~" Jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

Sungmin langsung mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba memerah walaupun samar terlihat.

Setelah Sungmin melambaikan tangan nya, dia langsung berbalik dan masuk kedalam area sekolah bersama dengan Eunhyuk sepertinya baru saja sampai.

Kyuhyun memandangi punggung Sungmin yang menjauh. "Aish! Inget Kyu, dia ade lo!" Peringatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu menyalahkan mesin mobilnya dan bertolak ke kampusnya.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mianhae Readers, updatenya kurang lama yah? #plak. Sebenernya ini udah siap dipublish beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi karena pulsa modemnya abis jadi ketahan deh *curhat. Dan juga maaf, chapter ini kurang panjang—bener kehabisan ide.

Dan mungkin Chapter selanjutnya juga aku gak bisa update cepet. Ini aja curi-curi waktu senggah waktu UAS, doain yah biar nilai aku nya memuaskan hehe^^

Terakhir, aku ucapin TERIMA KASIH banyak buat yang udah sempetin baca dan Review FF aku ini. Review dari kalian memberikan aku semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Saran dan Kritik diterima! Tapi yang membangun oke?

_**.tania Lee.**_

_**~Reply Review Area~**_

_**Reyza Apriliyani :**_ udah tau maksud aku si Xian disini siapa Chingu? ^^.

_**Cho Hyun Jin :**_ iya makasih onnie ^^. Ini udah dilanjutin. Mian chapt kemarin pendek, semoga ini gak pendek yah XD,

_**Ayuki :**_ Mianhae~ Ayuki-sshi. Aku berusaha banyakin KyuMin momentnya deh. Terima kasih udah baca dan review ^^

_**Minyu :**_ makasih udah nunggu Minyu-sshi. Semoga gak bosen yah ^^.

_**MegaKyu :**_ iya, aku berusaha buat panjangin ceritanya. Pertanyaan chingu udah dijawab di Chapter ini. Terima kasih udah baca ^^

_**uthyRyeosomnia :**_ iya semoga suka sama KyuMin moment diatas deh. Terima kasih semangatnya ^^.

_**Lee Eunhee :**_ iya, aku juga merasa di chapter kemarin kurang, Mianhae~ iya ini Kyumin kok chingu. ^^

_**HaEHyuk :**_** ***peluk chingu* #plak. Iya akhirnya mereka jadian. Ini udah dilanjutin. Dan makasih untuk semangatnya ^^

_**hana :**_ aku juga mau ^^. Iya ini udah dilanjutin, semoga suka^^.

_**drak 038 :**_ terima kasih udah mengoreksi tulisan aku. Ini udah dilanjutin. Terima kasih udah baca ^^

_**oktaputrie :**_ ini udah dilanjutin, terima kasih udah baca.

_**Chikyumin :**_ iya, secepatnya. Ini udah dilanjutin.^^

_**Auliayyg :**_ iya terima kasih udah suka ^^. Iya samaan,aku juga pengeeen banget punya kakak cowo'. Pertanyaan Chingu udah dijawab di Chapter ini. Gpp kok, ini udah dilanjutin.

_**chagyumin :**_ tentang Xian, udah terjawab di chapter ini. Ini udah dilanjut.^^

_**Matsuka99 :**_ jawaban atas pertanyaan chingu ada di chapter ini, ini udah dilanjut ^^

_**ressijewelll :**_ iya kan mereka pasangan yadong *dirajamHaehyuk*. Ini udah dilanjut semoga suka ^^.

_**Cho Sungmel : **_ini udah dilanjutin, apakah di Chapter ini KyuMin momentnya kurang? Terima kasih udah baca.

_**Author : '**_Tentang Xian yang aku maksud itu bukan Kyuhyun atau Victoria loh. Xian yang aku maksud disini itu Henry, bener gak sih nama China nya Henry itu Liu Xian Hua? Kalo salah, maaf deh *ngeles*._**'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Love, My Dongsaeng~**

**Pair : KyuMin/Haehyuk and other couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar. All uke as Girl!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun baru saja masuk kedalam kelasnya. Dia langsung duduk ditempatnya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan iPadnya dari dalam tas. Tiba-tiba seorang yeojya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun," Panggilnya.

Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Kyuhyun mengadah kearah yeojya yang memanggilnya tadi. "ada apa Seo?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Seohyun tersenyum dan duduk persis disamping bangku Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri langsung menggeser sedikit bangkunya agar lebih jauh dari yeojya tersebut saat dirasa posisi mereka terlalu dekat.

"kerja kelompok kita bagaimana? Lusa harus dikumpul bukan?" Tanya Seohyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. "gimana ngerjainnya sehabis kelas selesai?"

"boleh, gimana kalo ngerjainnya dirumah kamu aja Kyu?" Usul Seohyun. Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Seohyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke bangkunya setelah melihat dosen yang mengajar sudah datang.

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berlalu 10 menit yang lalu, tetapi Sungmin masih saja berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Sesekali dia mengecek jam yang ada diponselnya sambil berdecak sebal.

"kak Kyu kemana sih? Kok belum jemput!"

Dia langsung mengangkat ponselnya setelah tanda pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dia menyentuh ponselnya, setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut dia makin cemberut. "dasar! Dari tadi ke bilang gak bisa jemput! Udah ditinggal sama Hyukie lagi." Decaknya.

Tin… Tin

Sungmin menoreh dan mendapati sebuah mobil Honda Jazz hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Sang pengemudi mobil tersebut langsung menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Ternyata itu si Henry. "belum pulang Min? gak dijemput emang?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Henry yang ada dihadapannya langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat tingkah _aegyo _Sungmin barusan. _Damn! Cute. _Batinya.

Henry langsung menoleh setelah mendengar pintu mobil disebelahnya tertutup dan disana sudah ada Sungmin yang sudah duduk dengan tenang. "heh? Ngapain lo?" Tanya Henry.

"anterin gue pulang." Titah Sungmin seenak jidatnya, dia langsung menyetel tape dan membesarkan volumenya.

"bayar!" Ucap Henry sambil mengadahkan tangannya kearah Sungmin sambil nyengir. Sungmin langsung menoleh dan menatap Henry malas. "jayus tau gak." Ucapnya.

Henry terkekeh mendengar ucapan ketus Sungmin dan dengan segera dia menyalahkan mobilnya kemudian menjalankan kearah rumah Sungmin.

**.**

Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dulu pada Henry yang sudah mengantarnya pulang. Sungmin masuk kedalan rumahnya dan berhenti didepan rak penyimpanan sepatu untuk menganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

Tetapi gerakannya yang sedang melepas tali sepatunya langsung berhenti setelah matanya melihat sebuah _high heels _berwarna merah yang tersusun rapih disana. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaan Bundanya gak punya sepatu kaya gitu, apalagi dirinya sendiri. Begitulah kira-kira fikiran Sungmin.

Dia langsung bergegas masuk kedalam. "Minnie pulang." Teriaknya sambil berlari kedalam.

Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya diruang tamu setelah matanya menangkap sesosok _yeojya _yang duduk bersebelahan dengan kakaknya. Mereka terlihat akrab, berbincang sesekali tertawa sambil mengetik sesuatu diatas laptop hitam yang Sungmin yakini milik Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua langsung mendongak setelah mendengar deheman Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "baru pulang?" Tanyanya.

Sedangkan _yeojya _disamping Kyuhyun—Seohyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin dan melambaikan tangannya. "hai, kamu Sungmin adiknya Kyuhyun?" Tanya nya ramah.

Merasa tidak enak, Sungmin hanya mengangguk malas dan berlalu dari ruangan tersebut kemudian menaiki tangga untuk ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin hanya memandang adiknya itu sebentar lalu menaikan kedua pundaknya. Mungkin dia ngambek. Batin Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua kembali larut dalam kegiatan mereka tadi.

Sungmin turun keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menghampiri Teuki yang sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan malam di dapur. Dia duduk di bar yang memisahkan ruang makan dengan dapur.

Sungmin menyanggah dagunya dengan kedua lengannya dan memperhatikan Teuki. "Bunda masak apa?" Tanyanya.

Teuki langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin. "sup ayam jamur, kamu kapan pulang?" Tanyanya.

"baru aja. Bund, aku lapar ih."

Teuki menoleh kearah Sungmin, kemudian dia mengambil sepiring besar _cookies _dan meletakannya di hadapan Sungmin. "ini."

Sungmin mengambil kue tersebut dan memakannya pelan. Dia melirik sebentar kearah Kyuhyun dan teman wanitanya tersebut. "Bunda, itu siapa sih?" Tanyanya kurang suka.

Teuki menjawab sambil melanjutkan masakannya. "itu Seohyun, teman kampus kakakmu. Dia cantik bukan?" Tanya Teuki meminta pendapat.

Sungmin memperhatikan Teuki lama. "cantikan aku kemana-mana lah." Ujarnya narsis.

Teuki berjalan kearah Sungmin sambil membawa nampan yang terdapat sepiring _cake_ dan jus jeruk. "iya, anak Bunda ini emang cantik. Kan Bundanya juga cantik." Ucapnya juga. Hadeh, ibu anak ini emang narsis—

"nah, sekarang kamu bawa nampan ini kesana oke?" Suruh Teuki. Sungmin dengan enggan menarik nampan tersebut dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Sebelum menaruh nampan tersebut, dia memandangi kedua orang dihapannya ini. Dia juga cukup jengah melihat _yeojya _itu berusaha dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meletakan nampan itu dibelakang laptop Kyuhyun dan otomatis membuat keduanya mengangkat wajah mereka.

"terima kasih Minnie." Ucap Seohyun sok manis.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan tersenyum datar. Dia kembali memutuskan untuk kembali kedapur dan duduk ditempat semula.

"Bunda suka loh sama Seohyun. Bunda harap Seohyun nantinya akan menjadi pendamping kakakmu, kamu setuju sama Bunda Min?" Tanya Teuki.

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Teuki menyerengitkan alisnya, "emangnya kenapa?" Tanya nya lagi. Dan Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya kali ini.

"Bunda." Panggilnya pelan.

Teuki yang sedang mencuci piring hanya bergumam menandakan dia mendengarkan panggilan Sungmin barusan. "aku keluar yah! Mau cari udara segar."

"oke, tapi jam makan malam kamu harus sudah sampai dirumah oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung berdiri. Dia berjalan keluar rumah, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar daerah rumahnya yang memang asri tersebut. Setelah berjalan berkeliling sebentar, rasanya dia bosan juga. "ah, mending ke taman kota aja sekalian." Gumamnya.

Sungmin berjalan kearah gerbang keluar perumahan tersebut dan duduk di depan halte bis yang akan membawanya ketaman kota. Tak lama kemudian bis yang dimaksud datang, Sungmin bergegas masuk kedalam bis tersebut.

**.**

Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajahnya dari cermin. make up? Pakaian? dan rambut? Oke. Sore ini dia bersama dengan Donghae akan pergi berkencan. Tanpa disadari Eunhyuk, sedari tadi kakaknya—Zhoumi memperhatikannya dari pintu kamar Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"mau kemana?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil masuk kedalam kamar Eunhyuk dan duduk dikasur.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "hehe, mau pergi sama kak Hae," Jawabnya.

Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Hyukie, ini Donghae udah dateng sayang!" Suara tersebut adalah teriakan . Zhoumi langsung berdiri dan menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya, dia merangkul Eunhyuk untuk turun bersama kebawah.

Donghae yang sedang berbincang dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Lee mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangga setelah mendengar derap kaki dari arah tangga. Donghae tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearah nya.

"mau ngajak adik gue kemana ikan?" Tanya Zhoumi.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, "mau jalan keluar sebentar." Jawabnya. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orangtua Zhouhyuk yang sedang duduk di sofa. "om, tante aku izin keluar sama Hyukie." Ucapnya sopan.

Kedua orangtua tersebut mengangguk.

"Ma, Pa aku pergi dulu yah." Pamit Eunhyuk.

"hati-hati dijalan Hyukie, Hae!" Teriak Mrs. Lee saat melihat kedua orang tersebut agak menjauh.

Zhoumi langsung duduk dihadapan kedua orangtuanya sambil membaca majalah otomotif yang baru saja diambil dari laci bawah meja. Kegiatan tangannya membolak balik majalah tersebut berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan .

"kamu gak keluar sama pacar kamu Zhou?" Tanya Mr. Lee. Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mr. Lee, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia kembali membaca dan membolak-balik majalahnya kembali, namun kali ini tanpa minat. Matanya pun menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak author mengerti.

**.**

**.**

Mobil Donghae berhenti di depan sebuah arena ski resort. Donghae pertama kali keluar dari sisi kemudi kemudian memutar arah ke kursi sebelah penumpang dan membukanya bak seorang pangeran.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis dengan wajah memerah dan meraih tangan Donghae. Dia memeluk lengan kanan Donghae manja. Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam arena ice skating tersebut.

Setelah mengurus administrasi dan menggunakan perlengkapan untuk bermain ski. Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk diatas lantai ski yang licin tersebut. Dengan sabar dia mengajari Eunhyuk yang memang tidak begitu ahli dalam ber ski.

"kak Hae jangan lepasin aku." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggengam tangan Donghae kencang.

Donghae tetap menarik Eunhyuk ketengah arena sambil melangkah mundur. "gak aku lepasin, ini kan aku pegangin." Ucapnya.

Dengan sabar, Donghae mengajari Eunhyuk bermain ski dan berkeliling arena tersebut. dan dia mulai melepaskan pegangannya pada Eunhyuk dan berjalan mundur. Eunhyuk yang merasa Donghae melepaskan tangannya langsung panic. "kak Hae, jangan dilepas!" Serunya panik.

Donghae menggeleng dan mundul teratur, dirasa cukup jauh dari yeojachingunya tersebut. dia merentangkan tangannya dan berkata. "ayo kesini Hyukie baby~"

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan.

"ayo! Kamu bisa Hyukie,"

Dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri melangkahkan sedikit kakinya langkahnya sedikit kaku. Takut terjatuh. Setelah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai ditempat Donghae berdiri. Entah kenapa keseimbangannya agak goyah.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Donghae bisa melihat badan Eunhyuk yang sedikit tidak seimbang. Dia menggerakan sepatu ski nya kearah Eunhyuk.

Bruk…

Donghae berhasil memegang pinggang Eunhyuk, namun naas dia juga ikut terjatuh dan menimpah Eunhyuk yang ada dibawahnya. Mereka berdua meringis pelan. Donghae membuka matanya dan langsung menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat lebih cantik menurutnya.

Donghae meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dan CHU~ bibirnya mendarat sempurna diatas bibir kissable Eunhyuk.

Ehem…

Eunhyuk segera mendorong bahu Donghae saat mendengar deheman dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna saat melihat orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikannya dan Donghae.

Dia langsung menundukan kepalanya—tanda minta maaf. Dia langsung menalihkan pandangannya saat sebuah tangan terjulur kearahnya, Eunhyuk langsung menyambut uluran tangan tersebut—tangan Donghae. Dan membantunya berdiri.

Mereka berdua langsung bergegas keluar dari arena tersebut setelah menaruh segala peralatan yang dipakai tadi. Setelah itu mereka berjalan kearah parkiran namun naas, Eunhyuk menabrak bahu seseorang.

"auch…" Keluh Eunhyuk.

"bodoh!" Decak orang yang ditabrak Eunhyuk barusan, dia mengelus tangannya dan melempar pandangan kearah Eunhyuk tapi orang tersebut langsung terpaku saat melihat Donghae.

"Hae?" Panggilnya.

Donghae yang sedang mengusap bahu Eunhyuk langsung menoleh saat dipanggil. Dia berjingkat kaget. "Sica?" Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin duduk disebuah bangku yang terdapat di taman tersebut, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Lampu-lampu taman yang berkelap-kelip dan banyak muda-mudi atau bahkan pelajar yang berlalu lalang didepannya.

Dia tersenyum melihat sekelilingnya. Tapi senyumannya pudar setelah mengingat penyakit yang menyerangnya. Leukemia. Dia berfikir apakah nantinya dia akan sembuh?

Tak terelakan lagi saat airmata turun dari kedua matanya yang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dia menangis dalam diam, tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibir plump nya.

**.**

Siwon baru saja pulang dari kampus, dia memutuskan turun di halte taman kota yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah, namun matanya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedang menangis dan duduk sendirian.

Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati yeoja tersebut. "hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Yeoja tersebut mendongak dan menghampus airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dia langsung tersenyum kearah Siwon. "aku gak kenapa-kenapa." Jawabnynya.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" Tunjuk Siwon pada bangku disebelah yeojya tadi. Dan sang yeojya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Siwon duduk dibangku tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari dalam hoodies yang digunakannya lalu menyodorkannya kepada yeojya tersebut.

Si yeojya mengerutkan dahinya. "untukku?" Tanyanya.

Siwon mengangguk. "tenang saja, coklat ini tidak kuberi racun kok!" Candanya. Si yeojya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Dia menerima coklat yang disodorkan Siwon.

"sepertinya tidak enak kita duduk bersama seperti ini tapi tidak mengetahui nama masing-masing, Siwon." Ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya.

Si yeojya tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Siwon. "Sungmin." Jawabnya.

"kamu masih SMP yah?" Tanya Siwon.

Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. "kenapa setiap orang yang baru kenal aku nganggep aku ini masih SMP sih? Aku kan udah SMA." Ucapnya jengkel. Dia mendekapkan tangannya di dada sambil tetap mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tangan Siwon terulur untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut halus Sungmin. "maaf, aku gak tau."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon. "kak Siwon? Boleh aku panggil begitu?"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya.

"kakak udah kuliah yah? Dimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"iya, aku udah kuliah. Aku kuliah di _Kyunghee University_." Jawaban Siwon membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. "bener? Kakak ku juga kuliah disana! Kak Siwon jurusan apa?"

"_jinja? _Aku jurusan kedokteran, kakak kamu jurusan apa emangnya? Namanya? Kali aja aku tau."

"namanya Cho Kyuhyun, jurusan management bisnis. Kenal?"

Siwon langsung melotot mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "kamu adiknya Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka terus berbincang tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, tak terasa matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sungmin langsung teringat ucapan Teuki saat dia pamit untuk keluar sebentar.

"kak, kayaknya aku pulang sekarang. Takut dicariin Bunda," Ucapnya sambil berdiri tapi dia langsung duduk lagi saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Siwon langsung memegangi Sungmin.

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya Siwon panic.

Sungmin menggeleng namun masih memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut, sesekali dia meringis pelan.

"aku anterin pulang oke?" Tawarnya. Dia langsung memapah Sungmin berjalan perlahan hingga pinggir jalan dan menyetop sebuah taksi.

**.**

Kangin barusaja pulang dari kantornya dan sampai dirumah tepat pukul 6 sore. Diteras rumah dia sudah mendapati istrinya sedang duduk menunggunya pulang—kebiasaan sedari dulu—.

"aku pulang," Ucapnya.

Teuki tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di keningnya, lalu dia mengambil alih tas kerja Kangin dan membawanya kedalam.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya langsung mendongak saat mendengar langkah kaki dari arah depan. Seohyun langsung bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan sambil tersenyum. "sore om," Ucapnya.

Kangin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namun dia langsung menyadari sesuatu yang janggal disana. "dimana Minnie?" Tanyanya pada Teuki. Biasanya saat dia pulang seperti ini Sungmin sudah mengunggunya sambil bersantai diruang keluarga hingga menunggu waktu makan malam tiba.

"dia keluar sebentar, katanya mau cari udara segar." Jawab Teuki.

Kangin mengangguk. Kemudian dia menatap Seohyun, "kamu kekasihnya Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun langsung melotot dan melambaikan tangannya. "bukan Ayah, dia teman Kyu dikampus." Jawabnya cepat, takut salah paham. Sedangkan Seohyun yang sebelumnya tersenyum karena Kangin mengira dia adalah yeojyachingunya langsung muram.

"oh, Ayah kira sudah punya pacar." Ujar Kangin. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"yasudah, mending Ayah bersih-bersih dahulu. Setelah itu kita ngobrol lagi disini." Saran Teuki. Kangin mengangguk dan mengikuti Teuki yang terlebih dahulu berjalan kearah kamar mereka.

"mereka serasi deh," Gumam Seohyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumaman Seohyun menoleh, "iya, Ayah sama Bunda memang romantic."

Tet… Tet…

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan meminta izin untuk membuka pintu terlebih dahulu.

Cklek…

"Minnie," Panggilnya panic. Dia langsung mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin yang dipapah oleh Siwon (Kyuhyun belum menyadarinya karena dia begitu panik). "kamu gak papa?" Tanyanya lagi. Dia begitu khawatir melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat dan sedikit menggigil.

"aku gak kenapa-kenapa." Jawabnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Dia tau adiknya itu gak mau orang disekitarnya khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"ayo masuk." Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah, tetapi dia berhenti saat Sungmin masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. "ada apa?"

"sebentar," Sungmin langsung berbalik dan menatap Siwon. "makasih udah nganterin aku ya kak Siwon." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun juga menoleh. "Siwon? Makasih udah nganterin Minnie pulang." Ucapnya.

Siwon mengangguk. "aku pulang dulu, Sungmin! cepat sembuh ne?" Ujarnya. Sungmin tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Setelah Siwon keluar dari halaman rumah dan masuk kembali kedalam taksi yang mengantarnya. Kyuhyun kembali memapah Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"kamu kenapa bisa begini sih Min? kamu tau kan Leu—

Sungmin langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "jangan ngomongin itu dirumah kak."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk, dia langsung membawa Sungmin keruang makan. Ternyata disana sudah ada Kangin, Teuki dan Seohyun yang sudah duduk dibangku masing-masing.

"Minnie, kamu baru pulang?" Tanya Teuki.

"iya Bunda," Jawabnya. Kangin menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang memapah Sungmin untuk duduk dikursinya.

"kamu kenapa Minnie?"

"hm? Kenapa apanya yah?" Tanyanya sambil memandang Kangin.

"kenapa kamu? Wajah kamu pucat? Kamu sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "mungkin aku cuma kedinginan terlalu lama diluar."

Kangin mengangguk, Sungmin bisa melihat Seohyun dan Teuki terlihat cukup akrab satu sama lain. Entah kenapa perasaan tidak suka muncul dibenaknya kini—dia tidak suka melihat Seohyun ada ditengah keluarganya, apalagi disamping Kyuhyun.

Cemburu? Eh? …

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir fikiran-fikiran aneh yang mengusiknya. Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya pun memperhatikan tingkah adiknya tersebut. "kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"engga." Jawabnya.

Setelah acara makan malam itu selesai. Teuki dan Kangin mengantarkan Seohyun hingga kedepan rumah, Kyuhyun yang akan mengantarkannya pulang. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia memilih kembali ke kamarnya dilantai 2.

Sungmin mendekat kearah jendela kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke halaman depan dimana dia bisa melihat Seohyun yang melambaikan tangannya kearah kedua orangtuanya dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil yang Kyuhyun kendarai.

Pandangannya terus mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun hingga mobil tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia meraba dada sebelah kirinya—entah kenapa rasa nya begitu? Sakit dan sesak.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya bisa update fanfict ini, ini udah termasuk cepet belum? Maaf deh kalo masih lama. Dan untuk Chapter depan, mungkin aku update setelah UN-ku selesai. Tapi kalo misalnya aku sempet dan gak stuck ide, aku janji lanjutin kok. ^^

Dan adakah readers sekalian yang beruntung nonton SS4INA? Wah pasti seneng banget deh. Tolong sampein yah sama Oppadeul, khususnya KyuMin oppa nih—suruh bikin banyak moment yah ^^. Maaf juga Kyumin momentnya di chap ini sedikit, atau mungkin gak ada?

Terakhir, aku gak pernah bosen-bosen ngucapin TERIMA KASIH sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sempetin baca dan Review FF aku ini. Review dari kalian memberikan aku semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

_**~Reply Review Area~**_

_**Reyza Apriliyani :**_ iya, sama-sama berdoa deh semoga nilainya memuaskan. Amin ^^ . ini udah dilanjut.

_**RizkaIwanda : **_terima kasih Rizka, boleh panggil begitu? Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ^^

_**Cho Hyun Jin :**_ iya onnie, makasih semangatnya ^^. Gak kok tenang aja, berakhir bahagia tentunya. Kyu suka ama Ming? Tanya deh sama orangnya #plak. Ini udah dilanjut onnie, semoga suka ^^

_**Auliayyg :**_ maaf deh kalo nunggunya terlalu lama, semoga chapter ini gak terlalu lama deh. Iya mereka bikin iri T^T . iya semoga kamu juga sukses deh UAS nya. ^^

_**MegaKyu :**_ jangan dijambak rambutnya chingu, hehe~ . hmm~. Terima kasih udah baca dan review^^

_**chagyumin :**_ iya, rasanya strawberry #eh? tenang aja,ini happy ending kok. Terima kasih udah baca dan review ^^

_**Cho Miku :**_ ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ^^

_**genzo :**_ annyeong do~ genzo-sshi. Terima kasih udah suka ff aku ini hehe~ . maksud aku Xian disini itu Henry bukan Vic. Ini udah dilanjutin, semoga suka ^^

_**D-biefishy185 :**_ maaf buat chingu nunggu lama, ini udah dilanjutin. Semoga suka sama Haehyuk momentnya di chapter ini. ^^

_**Park Min Ri :**_ iya gapapa ^^. Dan terima kasih udah sika ff aku ini. Semoga kita sama-sama lancar buat ngadepin ujian-ujiannya 6 nya datang~ semoga suka ^^

_**uthyRyeosomnia :**_ loh, bingung jadinya. Iya nanti Xian atau Henry bakalan aku munculin lagi. Terima kasih udah baca dan review ^^

_**hana :**_ gak kok, gak bakalan ada Deathchara disini. Maaf udah nungguin lama, semoga yang ini juga gak lama yah^^

_**shkyu13 :**_ ini udah lanjut, terima kasih udah baca dan review^^

_**Cho Yooae :**_ iya, Zhoumi emang sayang sama Eunhyuk. Cuma caranya nunjukin kasih sayangnya yaaa emang begitu. Terima kasih udah baca dan Review^^

**.**

**.**

…_**Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca dan Review…**_

_**.tania Lee.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Love, My Dongsaeng~**

**Pair :: Kyumin/Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar. All uke as Yeojya.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah mengantarkan Seohyun pulang. Jujur, sebenarnya dia enggan untuk mengantar yeojya tersebut. Tetapi, tidak mungkin bukan dia menyuruh yeojya itu untuk pulang sendirian malam-malam begini? Lagipula, dia tidak sekejam itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan diruang tamu dalam kegelapan, mungkin orang tuanya sudah tidur begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Dia menaiki anak tangga hingga tiba dilantai dua. Kyuhyun tidak langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, melainkan kamar yang tepat berada disampingnya—kamar Sungmin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin,keadaan kamar itu begitu minim pencahayaan selain dari lampu yang terdapat dimeja belajar Sungmin. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan keranjang Sungmin dan duduk disisi ranjang itu.

Wajah Sungmin begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin. Lalu dia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sungmin. Mengecup dahi dan kedua matanya, kemudian kedua pipinya—kebiasaannya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan badannya dari Sungmin saat keinginan itu semakin mengebu-gebu dan tak terkendali. Dia memperhatikan bibir plump Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sungmin.

Chu~

Bibir Kyuhyun mendarat tepat diatas bibir Sungmin. Dia hanya menempelkannya saja, tidak lebih. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun menjauhkan badannya dari Sungmin dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari itu, Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan memegang kedua bibirnya yang baru saja di cium kakaknya itu. "ka Kyu~" Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk memandang kedua orang yang bertatapan satu sama lain dihadapannya. "kak Hae kenal sama dia?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Hae!" Yeojya tadi langsung memeluk Donghae dengan erat, dia tidak memperdulikan Eunhyuk yang melotot melihat kejadian tersebut.

Sedangkan Donghae berusaha melepaskan pelukan yeojya yang tadi menabrak Eunhyuk. "Jessica! Lepas!" Ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangan yeojya yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Dengan enggan, yeojya itu melepas pelukannya terhadap Donghae. "Hae, lama tak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum kearah Donghae.

"ka Hae? Dia siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk meminta penjelasan. Donghae sedikit terkejut lalu menggaruk belakang tengkuknya. "er… dia—"

"aku? Aku orang special untuk Donghae!" Jessica langsung menyela ucapan Donghae. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memandang Eunhyuk. "kau siapanya?" Tanyanya.

"aku pacarnya kak Hae," Jawab Eunhyuk.

Jessica memandang remeh kearah Eunhyuk. "tidak ada yang lebih bagus dariku Hae?" Tanya Jessica kepada Donghae yang masih diam tanpa kata.

"percaya diri sekali." Eunhyuk mencibir pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jessica. "asal kau tau saja! Aku ini lebih baik dan cantik darimu, aku kaya dan populer. Dan bahkan aku juga yakin kalau Donghae masih mencintaiku, bahkan kita belum putus sama-sekali sejak SMA. Bukan begitu Hae?" Tanyanya meminta persetujuan Donghae.

Donghae tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jessica. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan yeojya itu, sejak mereka dahulu menjalin hubungan saat SMA, sekalipun kata putus belum keluar dari mulut keduanya. Jessica meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

Jadi, benarkah Donghae masih mencintai yeojya itu? Entahlah. Hanya Donghae yang tau.

Mendengar ucapan yeojya tadi dan kebisuan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mundur dua langkah. Hatinya begitu terasa, entahlah, dia juga bingung mendeskripsikannya. Rasa sakit, sesak, kecewa begitu mengumpul menjadi satu dihatinya.

Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan sedikit kaget bahwa mata yeojya yang biasanya berbinar-binar lucu sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Hyukie." Panggilnya dan berusaha menggapai Eunhyuk, namun tangannya langsung digenggam oleh Jessica.

"Hae, kamu disini aja! aku masih kangen sama kamu." Ucapnya sok manja.

Eunhyuk langsung membalikan badannya dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari Donghae, dia menghapus airmata dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat dihadapannya dan masuk kedalam lalu meninggalkan Donghae yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Donghae langsung menyentak lengan Jessica kemudian mengejar Eunhyuk. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kaca taksi dari luar. "Hyukie, Hyukie denger dulu!" Serunya.

"argh!" Donghae berteriak sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi. "oh god, habislah gue sama Zhoumi abis ini." Ucapnya.

**.**

Eunhyuk turun dari taksi dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Dia langsung menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengar keras hingga terdengar bunyi 'Brak' yang cukup membuat kaget Zhoumi yang berada dikamar. Tepat disamping kamar Eunhyuk.

Zhoumi keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar Eunhyuk. Dia bisa melihat adiknya duduk diatas kasur sambil menangis dan memeluk boneka monyet pemberian Donghae.

"Donghae ngapain kamu?" Tanya Zhoumi langsung.

Eunhyuk mendongak dan menyeka airmata di pipinya. Dia tersenyum lemah. "gak kok, gak ada apa-apa."

Zhoumi duduk diatas kasur dan berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. Kemudian, dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya diwajah Eunhyuk. "ada apa? kamu bisa cerita ke aku." Ucapnya lembut.

Bulir airmata yang berusaha Eunhyuk tahan akhirnya mengalir kembali. Dia langsung memeluk Zhoumi dan menangis dipelukan kakaknya itu. Zhoumi hanya mengelus rambut blonde Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"ada apa?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi.

Eunhyuk masih terisak. Dia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk mejauhkan badannya dari Zhoumi. "ada apa? apa Donghae menyakitimu?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil menyeka airmata di pipi Eunhyuk.

"kak Hae gak bener-bener cinta sama aku kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Zhoumi menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk menghirup nafas panjang. "kak Hae belum putus sama yeojya yang bernama Jessica itu kan?" Zhoumi terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Eunhyuk barusan.

"aku bodoh ya ternyata." Gumam Eunhyuk namun masih bisa didengar oleh Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengelus pucuk kepala Eunhyuk lembut. "udah, jangan difikirin lagi. Besok aku urus masalah ini sama Donghae, yang penting sekarang kamu tidur! Ini udah malem." Ucap Zhoumi.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Zhoumi berdiri dari duduknya dan memperbaiki bedcover yang digunakan Eunhyuk. "night Hyukie," Ucapnya.

"night kak Zhou." Balasnya. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya saat Zhoumi keluar dari kamarnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti didepan gerbang _SM High School_, dia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih duduk disampingnya. "kenapa belum turun?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Dia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum gugup. "eng… iya aku turun. CUP. Bye kak Kyu~" Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan juga ciuman rutin di pipi Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berlari kedalam area sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya. "kok Minnie aneh banget sih!" Gumamnya. Dia tidak memikirkan masalah tersebut. Kyuhyun menganggkat bahunya dan menjalankan mobilnya kearah kampus.

**.**

Zhoumi sedang besandar di kap mobilnya sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil. Tak lama kemudian, mobil Donghae memasuki area parkiran dan berhenti disamping mobil Zhoumi.

"hoi!" Ucap Donghae sambil melambai singkat kearah Zhoumi. Namun dibalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Donghae ikutan bersender di kap mobil Zhoumi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja berambut merah itu yang masih memandang kearah depan. "lo kenapa?" Tanya Donghae.

"jauhin Eunhyuk kalo lo cuma bisa bikin dia nangis. Ngerti lo?" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Zhoumi langsung berjalan ke fakultasnya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiam diri disana.

**.**

Sungmin masuk kedalam kelasnya sambil memegangi kedua pipi chubbynya yang entah kenapa terasa panas setelah mencium Kyuhyun tadi. Dia merasa malu, dan berdebar? Entahlah, dia juga bingung. Kemarin-kemarin dia masih biasa saja saat mencium Kyuhyun atau bermanja-manjaan dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu, tapi sekarang kenapa rasanya berbeda?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat ingatannya tertuju pada kejadian tadi malam, dimana Kyuhyun mencium tepat dibibirnya.

Kegiatan aneh Sungmin berhenti saat melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Sungmin mendekatinya. "Hyukie? Ada apa?" Tanya nya sambil duduk dikursi samping Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan menggelengkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin. "aku gak kenapa-kenapa kok." Jawabnya.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. Pasti Eunhyuk bohong padanya, jelas sekali matanya terlihat sembab. "kamu berantem sama kak Hae ya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"enggak kok," Jawab Eunhyuk lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Sungmin baru saja akan memberikan pertanyaan lagi, namun niatnya langsung berhenti dikarenakan bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan beriringan kearah parkiran, namun langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat matanya menangkap mobil yang sangat dikenalnya sudah terpakir rapih disana. Sungmin yang ada disampingnya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "ada apa Hyukie?" Tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "kamu duluan aja Min, aku nunggu kak Zhou." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya bingung. Dia memandang kearah depan, disana jelas dia mengenal mobil Lamborigin berwarna kuning itu adalah milik Donghae, kenapa Eunhyuk tidak menghampirinya?

"kamu lagi bertengkar sama kak Hae ya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum datar dan menganggukan kepalanya, lalu dia mendorong Sungmin untuk segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya. "kamu pulang duluan aja sana! Kak Kyu udah nunggu tuh!" Ucapnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "hai." Sapanya.

Sungmin tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Donghae yang tadi ada didalam mobil langsung keluar saat Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. "dimana Hyukie?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin melirik ketempat dimana Eunhyuk berada. Tapi dia sudah tidak mendapati Eunhyuk disana lagi. "tadi di koridor sana! kok udah gak ada ya?" Gumam Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengelus pelan rambut hitam Sungmin, dia tidak melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sudah ingin keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat adegan tersebut.

"terimakasih Min." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya kearah gerbang gedung _SM High School_.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun setelah mobil Donghae menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia mengguncangkan lengan Kyuhyun saat kakaknya itu masih melihat kearah dimana mobil Donghae tadi menghilang.

"kak Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin. "ada apa?"

"kak Kyu yang kenapa? kok diem? Ayo pulang." Ajak Sungmin sambil berjalan kesisi sebelah penumpang.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ditaman kota sebelum kembali kerumah. Sungmin menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun sambil memakan eskrim yang berada ditangannya.

"wah mereka serasi yah." Ucapan sekelompok yeojya yang memperhatikan Kyumin sedari tadi.

"iya, yang namja cool banget dan si yeojya juga imuuut banget."

"kalau aku mau cari pacar, cari namja yang seperti dia ah."

Sungmin berhenti memakan eskrim strawberry yang ada ditangannya. Bohong jika dia tidak mendengar ucapan orang-orang disekitarnya, hanya saja dia pura-pura menulikan pendengarannya. Dia juga melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang focus memandang kedepan. Tanpa tahu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga mendengar ucapan sekelompok yeojya tadi.

"Sungmin!" Panggilan seseorang dari arah samping mereka berdua membuat Kyumin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangannya. "Kak Siwon!" Panggilnya semangat.

Siwon berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan berhenti dihadapan Sungmin. "hai, lagi jalan-jalan?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "iya, kan jarang banget aku sama Kak Kyu keluar sore-sore begini." Jawabnya. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. "hai Kyu," Sapanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"kamu udah baikkan?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"hm… kak Siwon mau ikut kita? Aku sama kak Kyu mau makan ramen diujung jalan sana, gimana? Mau ikut gak?" Tanya Sungmin.

Siwon terdiam sebentar. "oke, kalo kalian merasa tidak terganggu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"ayo!" Seru Sungmin.

Diperjalanan menuju kedai ramen tersebut, hanya Sungmin dan Siwon yang terlibat pembicaraan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun agaknya merasa sebal juga karena diacuhkan oleh Sungmin. Dia hanya sesekali melihat kearah mereka berdua kemudian menyibukan dirinya dengan melihat sekelilingnya.

'kenapa jadi gue yang dicuekin sih?' Batinnya.

Setibanya di kedai tersebut, mereka –lebih tepatnya Sungmin dan Siwon- memilih duduk dipojok ruangan dekat jendela. Mereka berdua masih sibuk membicarakan entah apa itu hobby mereka, musik kesukaan mereka dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun yang sedang bertopang dagu mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara, begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Siwon. Ternyata disana ada Seohyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam kedai tersebut dan berjalan kearah meja mereka.

"hai, boleh bergabung?" Pintanya.

Sungmin memandang yeojya itu sebentar, dia memilih kelihat keluar jendela dan meniup poninya.

"boleh, silahkan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Seohyun sambil memandang Kyuwonmin. "tentu saja makan bodoh!" Gumam Sungmin, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang masih asyik memandang keluar kedai tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka dan menatanya diatas meja. Berhubung Seohyun baru datang, dia baru memesan makanan.

"terima kasih." Ucap Seohyun saat ramen pesanannya sudah tersaji dihadapannya. Dia melahap ramen yang ada dihadapannya dengan semangat. "wah ini enak sekali, benarkan Kyu?" Tanya Seohyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sungmin memperhatikan Seohyun yang sedang memandangi Kyuhyun sambil memakan ramennya. "Ka Siwon. Kakak udah punya pacar belum?" Tanya Sungmin.

"uhuk." Kyuhyun menyemburkan orange jus yang baru akan ditenggaknya, hingga menyembur kearah Seohyun yang duduk dihadapannya. "Seo? Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"iya tidak apa-apa." Jawab Seohyun sambil mengambil tissue diatas meja dan mengelap wajahnya yang terkena 'semburan' Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya melihat Seohyun.

"emang kenapa Min kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon penuh selidik. Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "kak Siwon kan ganteng, pinter lagi. Masa sih gak punya pacar?" Tanya Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "belum, aku belum punya pacar." Jawabnya.

"kamu udah selesai kan Min? ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon dan Seohyun pun mengikutinya.

"Kyu, abis ini kamu mau kemana?" Ucap Seohyun sambil mengampit lengan Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya. Dia menyeret Kyuhyun untuk jalan terlebih dahulu didepan SiMin.

"aku mau langsung pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Seohyun memajukan bibirnya sok imut. "ayolah Kyuu~ keliling sebentar aja." Bujuknya sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencibir tingkah Seohyun yang amat-sok-manja pada Kyuhyun. Hanya dia yang boleh bermanja-manjaan dengan Kyuhyun. Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kencang yang membuat pandangannya disekitarnya menjadi berputar-putar. Refleks dia memengang kepalanya dan berhenti berjalan.

Siwon yang berada disamping Sungmin pun ikut berhenti dan menengok kearah Sungmin. "ya ampun Sungmin!" Siwon terpekik kaget saat melihat darah segar yang keluar dari hidung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang berada didepan mereka pun menengok kebelakang saat mendengar pekikan Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah Sungmin saat tubuh Sungmin mulai limbung dan jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Minnie? Minnie bangun! Kamu dengar aku?" Ucap Kyuhyun panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin.

"kak Kyu," Panggilnya lemah.

"ya ampun Minnie, udah jangan bicara lagi. Kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi Sungmin dan menggendongnya. Setelah itu, dia berlari kearah mobilnya yang diparkir dipinggir jalan. Meninggalkan Seohyun dan Siwon disana.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan posisi gusar di bangku dekat ruangan dimana Sungmin ada didalamnya. Setiap 5 detik, dia menengok kedalam ruangan tersebut, berharap pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Cklek…

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan setengah berlari menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "bagaimana keadaannya dokter Kim?" Tanyanya langsung.

Dokter Kim menghela nafas sebentar. "mari ikut keruangan saya Kyuhyun-sshi." Ucap Dokter tersebut. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti dokter Kim dari belakang.

Sesampainya diruangan Dokter Kim, dokter tersebut mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Dia memposisikan dirinya duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-sshi sudah lebih baik, mungkin sekarang dia sedang beristirahat." Jawab Dokter Kim. "saya sarankan agar Sungmin-sshi segera melakukan Chemotherapy." Tambahnya

"apa itu bisa membuatnya sembuh?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dokter Kim menggeleng. "Chemotherapy hanya akan berfokus pada pemberhentian produksi sel darah putih yang tidak normal dalam sumsum tulang belakangnya." Jelasnya.

"apa ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"ya, dengan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang." Jawab Dokter Kim. "ah, sepertinya saya harus pamit dulu Kyuhyun-sshi, saya masih ada pasien yang harus diperiksa." Ucap Dokter Kim.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berdiri. Dia menjabat tangan Dokter Kim. Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya kearah Dokter Kim sebelum kembali keruangan dimana Sungmin dirawat.

Sebelum sampai diruangan Sungmin dirawat, ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar pelan dari dalam saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menekan tombol answer, kemudian mengarahkannya ketelinganya.

"iya Bunda?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

'_Kyu, kamu dimana? kenapa belum pulang?'_

"maaf Bunda, aku sekarang ada dirumah sakit. Minnie pingsan, aku rasa anemianya kambuh lagi dan Kyu bawa dia kesini." Kata Kyuhyun.

'_ya ampun. Minnie pingsan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kamu dimana sekarang? Bunda akan menyusul kesana bersama ayahmu.' _

"dia sedang istirahat Bund, aku di Seoul Hospital lantai 3 nomor 1123."

'_baiklah, Bunda kesana secepatnya.'_

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telponnya dan memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat Sungmin dengan perlahan. Takut membangunkan adiknya itu. Dia berjalan kearah Sungmin dan menarik sebuah kursi disamping ranjang Sungmin.

Dia mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. "please, jangan bikin aku khawatir Min." Ucapnya lirih. "aku begitu takut kehilanganmu, aku membutuhkanmu dan aku…" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "aku… mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan Sungmin yang ada di genggamannya bergerak. "Min." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap beberapa kali, dia langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "kak Kyu," Panggilnya lemah.

"iya, aku ada disini. Kamu butuh apa? Bilang sama aku, aku ambilin." Ucapnya. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "aku mau pulang." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. "jangan bercanda Min, kamu masih butuh perawatan dokter. Sebentar lagi Ayah sama Bunda akan sampai disini."

Mata Sungmin melebar. "kak Kyu gak bilang sama Ayah sama Bunda tentang Leu—"

"aku gak bilang begitu, aku hanya bilang Anemia kamu kambuh dan pingsan, lalu membawamu kesini."Potong Kyuhyun.

"Minnie!" Kyumin langsung menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Disana ada Teukie dan Kangin dibelakangnya. Teukie langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya. "kamu gak kenapa-napa sayang? Kenapa bisa pingsan?" Tanya Teukie khawatir.

Sungmin tersenyum. "aku gak kenapa-kenapa kok Bunda, aku hanya kelelahan aja." Jawabnya.

Teukie duduk sebelah kiri Sungmin. Bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun. "yaudah, kamu sekarang istirahat. Biar malam ini kamu dirawat disini."

"tapi Bunda—

"Minnie, wajah kamu masih pucat begitu. Ayah tidak akan mengizinkanmu pulang sebelum keadaanmu benar-benar pulih." Kangin berujar saat Sungmin akan mengeluarkan protesnya.

Teukie mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin dengan lembut. "benar kata Ayahmu, kamu istirahat sekarang. Kalau kamu besok sudah baikan, kita pulang." Ucapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya dan tak lama kemudian dia terlelap kealam mimpi.*ngaco deh kata-katanya*

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sungmin sudah kembali bersekolah setelah 1 hari dirawat dirumah sakit dan 2 hari istirahat dirumah. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun digerbang sekolahnya bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

"kamu udah baikan sama kak Hae?" Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk, yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Eunhyuk.

Tin… tin…

Sebuah mobil Sport berwarna merah menyala berhenti dihadapan Eunmin. Dari arah kemudi, Zhoumi keluar dari sana dengan kacamata hitam bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Dia berjalan dan berhenti dihadapan Eunmin.

"kamu udah baikkan? Aku dengar, kamu dirawat dirumah sakit kemarin?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "hm.. Biasa, ameniaku." Jawab Sungmin.

Zhoumi mengangguk dan menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. "yaudah, aku masih ada tugas. Ayo pulang." Ajak Zhoumi sambil menarik lengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin. Kemudian Zhouhyuk langsung masuk kedalam mobil Zhoumi dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian digerbang sekolah.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, mobil Kyuhyun berhenti didepan Sungmin. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sungmin langsung membuka pintu penumpang dan duduk dengan tenang disana.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedang mengantri didepan sebuah kedai eskrim untuk membelikan pesanan Sungmin yang sedang menunggunya didalam mobil. Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar Won dan mengambil pesanannya.

Saat keluar dari kedai tersebut, dia berpapasan dengan Seohyun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Seo?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Seohyun tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan melirik 2 cup eskrim yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, aku mau bicara sesuatu hal yang penting." Ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat sikap Seohyun yang terlihat sedikit aneh. "bicara apa Seo? Katakan saja." Ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung melotot saat Seohyun tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya.

**.**

Sungmin sesekali melirik kearah luar, namun sosok Kyuhyun belum terlihat juga. Dia memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearah kedai eskrim yang ada diseberang jalan. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya saat lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala.

Dia berjalan dan berbelok diujung jalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya melihat siluet tubuh yang sangat dikenalinya—Kyuhyun sedang berciuman dengan Seohyun didepan kedai eskrim.

Mata Sungmin memanas, tak lama kemudian setetes airmata meluncur dari kedua matanya. Dia berjalan mundur perlahan, lalu membalikan badannya dan berlari kesebrang jalan tanpa memperhatikan sebuah mobil Sedan berwarna hitam sedang melaju kencang kearahnya.

"AAAAAAA!"

Ckit… Brak

Tubuh Sungmin terpental beberapa meter dari mobil tersebut. Pejalan kaki yang berada disana segera mengerubungi tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mendorong bahu Seohyun membuat yeojya itu mundur beberapa langkah. Kyuhyun tersadar saat mendengar suara orang yang dikenalinya. Suara Sungmin. Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Seohyun dibelakangnya menuju pejalan kaki yang mengerubungi 'sesuatu'.

Kyuhyun menerobos gerombolan orang yang ada disana. "Minnie!" Teriaknya. Seohyun yang ada dibelakang Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya membuang cup eskrimnya sembarangan. Dia berlutut dan menaruh kepala Sungmin yang berlumuran darah diatas pahanya.

"Minnie? Min? Bangun!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak. Kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kalian lihat? Panggil ambulans tolong!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Seorang namja segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat.

_**. To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(Maaf untuk percakapan antara dokter Kim dan Kyuhyun diatas itu bener-bener, ah—pokoknya berantakan banget. Dan itu juga aku gak tau bener atau gak seperti itu.)

Mianhae, Updatenya kurang lama ya? Maaf *bow* ini karena gak lain gak bukan adalah karena kegalauan aku yang gak bisa nonton SS4. Bawaannya gak mood ngapa-ngapain. Disamping itu juga, aku bener-bener stuck ide.

Terakhir, aku gak pernah bosen-bosen ngucapin TERIMA KASIH sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sempetin baca dan Review FF aku ini. Review dari kalian memberikan aku semangat untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini.

_**.**_

_**Balesan Review**_

_**naeminnie :**_ chingu keturunan vampire yah? Keluar taring tiba-tiba hahaha (just kidding) . maaf updatenya lama .

_**Reyza Apriliyani :**_ ini pairnya Kyumin kok chingu ^^ tenang aja. Ini udah dilanjutin.

_**rikha-chan :**_ hm? Untuk saat ini sepertinya iya. Hehe. Iya itu Henry Lau atau Henry Mochi lebih tepatnya. *digamparHenry*

_**Cho Hyun Jin : **_jinja? Berasa feelnya? Syukurlah, aku aja yang nulis ikutan cemburu #eh? onnie nonton SS4 ya? Aish, aku pengeeen nontooon!

_**hana :**_ terima kasih. Aduh aku jadi senyum-senyum baca review chingu ^^ .ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama.

_**Honey26 :**_ semoga di Chapter ini Kyumin momentnya cukup yaaa…

_**Cho Miku :**_ aku juga maauuu punya oppa kaya mereka, haha Zhoumi sama Hae perang? Hm... dipertimbangkan ^^. Ini udah update, maaf lama.

_**UthyDianRyeosomnia :**_ ah, aku bener-bener gak nyadar nantinya bakalan ada 2 Henry. Tapi yang satu namanya Liu Xian Hua, dan satunya Henry. Hanya pakai nama Mandarinnya aja kok. *ngeles* terima kasih semangatnya yaa. ^^

_**MegaKyu :**_ Miannn~ updatenya lama chingu…

_**Kyuminnie aegyo :**_ ini udah dilanjut, semoga Kyumin momentnya cukup di Chapter ini.

_**RizkaIwanda :**_ iya, bakalan ada Siminnya nanti. Ini yang ditambah Simin atau Kyumin momentnya rizka?

_**choi wonsa :**_ ini tetap happy ending kok, aku juga gak suka yang sedih-sedih *ngelap ingus* terima kasih udah nunggu ff ini. Miaaaan updatenya lama.

_**anchofishy :**_ hm… dia akan sedikit mengguncangkan (?) hubungan Haehyuk. Hehe…

_**ressijewelll :**_ ini happy ending kok, tenang aja chingu. Gak akan ada deathchara kok. Miaan updatenya lama ^^

_**ice princess :**_ gak kok. Miaaan updatenya lama~

_**Cha GyuMin :**_ hm? Won suka Ming? Rahasia. Hehe. Ini udah dilanjut chingu ^^

_**YesyesungPaoppa :**_eh? aku kira kamu Simin shipper *sok tau*. Iya, ini pure couple, aku juga gak terlalu suka crackpair. Iya, semoga idenya terus berjalan lancar dan gak berhenti ditengah jalan. ^^

_**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki :**_ hm? Pertanyaan Chingu terjawab di Chapter depan ^^. Terima kasih udah review.

**.**

**.**

**.**_**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan Review.**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Love, My Dongsaeng~**

**Pair :: Kyumin/ Haehyuk And Other Couple**

**Warning : Gendeswitch, Typo, Tidak meggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, All uke as Girl.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan para suster mendorong _stretcher_ yang terdapat Sungmin diatasnya di lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang ICU. Salah satu suster disana menahan Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Dia mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk menunggu diluar.

"maaf, anda tunggu disini." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya dan masuk kedalam ruang ICU dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan duduk lunglai di bangku tunggu didepan ruang ICU. Dia merapatkan jarinya dan memposisikannya dibawah dagu. Dia menumpukan kedua siku kepahanya sambil memejamkan mata seraya mengucapkan rangkaian doa.

"Kyuhyun!" Suara Teukie masuk kedalam telinga Kyuhyun,yang membuatnya mendongak dan membuka matanya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan memeluk Teukie dengan erat. "Bundaa." Kyuhyun bersuara lirih.

Teukie tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dia juga ikut menangis dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun, tangannya pun mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Bunda… Minnie…" Kyuhyun tercekat saat menyebutkan nama Sungmin. Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya kebahu Teukie.

Teukie bisa merasakan bahunya basah. Dia yakin pasti Kyuhyun menangis, walaupun tidak mengeluarkan suara sekalipun.

Kangin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan anak bungsunya itu.

Cklek…

Kangin menoleh dan menghampiri sang dokter yang barusaja keluar dari ruangan ICU tersebut. Kyuteuk pun melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain dan ikut menghampiri sang dokter itu.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter?" Tanya Kangin to the point.

Sang dokter membuka masker yang menutupi mulutnya. "pendarahan yang terjadi cukup banyak. Kebetulan stock golongan darah yang cocok dengan Sungmin-_sshi_ sedang kosong. Adakah dari anda sekalian yang bersedia mendonorkan darah?" Tanya Dokter itu.

Kyuhyun langsung maju. "saya bersedia dokter." Ucapnya.

Sang dokter mengangguk. "mari ikut saya untuk melakukan test terlebih dahulu." Ucap Dokter tersebut. "kami juga ikut dokter." Sela Kangin.

Dokter tersebut memandangi ketiganya dan kemudian mengangguk. "mari." Ajak Dokter itu membimbing mereka bertiga untuk mengikutinya dan masuk kesebuah ruangan tang tidak terlalu jauh dari ICU tadi.

**.**

Sang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kangteukyu yang menunggu didepannya langsung berdiri dan mengerubungi dokter itu.

"bagaimana? Apakah kami bisa melakukan donor?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dokter tersebut membaca kertas yang ada digenggamannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tiga orang tersebut. "dari hasil pemeriksaan anda semua, tidak ada satupun yang cocok dengan Sungmin-sshi. Anda bertiga bergolongan darah A, sedangkan Sungmin-sshi bergolongan darah O." Terangnya.

(maaf ya, untuk keperluan cerita, golongan darah Kangin dan Sungmin aku ubah.)

Derap langkah kaki yang cepat mendekat kearah mereka bertiga. Ternyata itu adalah seorang suster. "Dokter, kami sudah mendapatkan pasokan darah yang sama dengan pasien." Ucapnya.

"baiklah, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Saya permisi." Ucap Dokter itu sambil menyerahkan kertas yang tadi ada digenggamannya kepada Kyuhyun yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Kemudian meninggalkan keluarga tersebut untuk kembali masuk kedalam ICU bersama dengan sang Suster.

Kyuhyun membaca kertas yang tadi diserahkan oleh sang Dokter. Disana tertera hasil lab. Dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya. "ini, gak mungkin kan? Minnie?" Ucap Kyuhyun _shock_.

"Minnie bukan anak kita?" Gumam Kangin.

Teukie langsung memandang Kangin tajam. "tidak, Minnie tetap anakku. Mungkin dokter bodoh itu yang salah." Jawab Teukie.

Kangin balas memandang Teukie. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya Kangin memutuskan kontak mata itu dan berjalan meninggalkan istri dan anaknya disana menuju lift.

"Youngwoon! Kamu mau kemana?" Panggil Teukie.

Kangin membalikan badannya, namun tidak sepenuhnya. "aku ingin menenangkan fikiranku." Jawabnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga hilang di lift ujung lorong itu.

"ayo Bunda, kita tunggu Minnie disana." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Teukie untuk berjalan kedepan ruang ICU dan mendudukan ibunya disana.

**.**

**.**

Kangin berjalan perlahan tanpa arah. Tak disadarinya, dia sekarang berjalan kearah halte bus dekat taman kota. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi panjang yang ada disana.

Kangin duduk dan menyanggah dagunya dengan tangannya yang menyatu, menopang kedua sikunya dengan paha. "bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sudah 17 tahun aku menganggapnya putriku, dan sekarang dia bukan putriku? Lalu dimana putriku yang sebenarnya?" Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang dari arah samping kanan menyodorkan sebatang coklat kearah Kangin. Kangin pun menoleh kearah samping dan menemukan seorang _yeojya _muda yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"ini, untuk _Adjussi_." Ucapnya.

Kangin masih memandangi coklat tersebut tanpa mengambilnya. Sang _yeojya_ tadi menghela nafas pelan. "coklat bisa mengurangi kegundahan hati _Adjussi_, ini ambilah! Untuk _adjussi_." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengambil tangan Kangin dan menaruhnya disana.

"terima kasih." Ucap Kangin. Sang _yeojya_ hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang lurus kedepan. Kangin memperhatikan _yeojya_ itu, ternyata dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan sekolah Sungmin.

"kau bersekolah di _SM High School_?" Tanya Kangin. Si _yeojya_ tadi menoleh dengan pandangan terkejut. "darimana _Adjussi_ tau?" Tanyanya.

Kangin tersenyum. "anakku juga bersekolah disana. Dan apakah aku boleh tau namamu?" Kangin menyodorkan lengan kanannya kepada _yeojya_ tersebut dan disambut baik oleh _yeojya_ tadi. "aku, Kim Kibum. Kalau boleh tau, nama anak _Adjussi_ siapa? Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya?"

"namanya Sungmin, Cho Sungmin." Jawab Kangin.

_Yeojya_ tadi—Kibum menatap Kangin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dihadapannya kini adalah ayah dari orang yang sangat dibencinya disekolah? Ayahnya seorang Cho Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Teukie dan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri saat pintu ruangan ICU terbuka lebar. Dari dalam sana, dua orang suster mendorong _stretcher_ yang terdapat Sungmin yang tengah menutup matanya dan dengan perban putih yang melilit kepalanya. Tak lupa juga masker oksigen yang membantu pernafasannya.

"kami akan memindahkan Nona Sungmin keruang rawat." Ucap Dokter itu.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berada dikamar rawat Sungmin. Sedangkan Teukie tadi keluar untuk mencari makanan dikantin rumah sakit dan mencarikan baju untuk Kyuhyun (baju putih yang dikenakan Kyuhyun bagian depan terdapat darah Sungmin yang mengering).

Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Sungmin yang tidak dipasang jarum infuse. Mengarahkan tangan dingin itu kepipinya dan menempelkannya disana. "bagaimana bisa kau yang menjadi adikku selama 17 tahun, sekarang bukan adikku lagi?" Gumamnya.

Sungmin masih betah memejamkan matanya.

"aku menyayangimu lebih dari diriku sendiri, menyayangimu sebagai adikku, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Namun kenyataannya sekarang? Kau bukan adik kandungku." Ucapnya sambil meneteskan airmata.

"bolehkah aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang _namja_ terhadap _yeojya_ dewasa?" Gumamnya. Sungmin masih diam.

"_please~_ bangun Minnie, buka matamu." Pintanya sambil mengecup lengan Sungmin yang ada didalam genggamannya.

Setetes airmata keluar dari ujung kedua mata Sungmin yang terpejam.

"aku mencintaimu… sungguh." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tangan Sungmin dan digenggamnya bergerak sedikit. Kemudian dia memandang Sungmin. Bisa dilihat, bola mata Sungmin bergerak dibalik matanya yang masih terpejam.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Sungmin perlahan-lahan terbuka dan menatap Kyuhyun walaupun dengan pandangan yang sayu.

"syukurlah Min, akhirnya kau sadar." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Min! Kenapa menangis? Ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun berujar demikian saat matanya menangkap lelehan airmata yang berasal dari kedua mata Sungmin. Dengan segera, dia menyekanya.

"ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Bayangan akan Seokyu yang berciuman tadi masih berbekas jelas diingatannya.

Cklek…

Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat Teukie yang berjalan menghampirinya. Teukie langsung mencium dahi Sungmin lembut. "sayang, kamu udah merasa baikkan? Kenapa kamu bisa kecelakaan begini?" Tanya Teukie.

Sungmin tersenyum dibalik masker oksigen yang membantu pernafasannya. "aku kurang hati-hati Bunda." Jawabnya pelan.

Teukie menganggukan kepalanya dan membelai rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "yaudah, kamu istirahat aja sekarang ya sayang!" Perintahnya dengan nada lembut.

"Ayah kemana Bunda? Kok gak ada?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin membuat Teukie terdiam sebentar, namun dia tersenyum dan menjawab. "Ayahmu masih ada pekerjaan dikantor."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian dia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama kemudian dia terlelap.

"Bunda, kenapa Ayah belum juga kembali?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Teukie menengok kearah Kyuhyun kemudian menghela nafas. "Bunda juga gak tau Kyu, ponselnya juga tidak aktif." Jawabnya. "Kyu ganti dulu pakaian mu, ini sudah Bunda belikan baju." Tambah Teukie sambil memberikan sebuah bag kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dan kemudian dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada diruangan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan rawat Sungmin terbuka. Teukie langsung menoleh dan mendapati suaminya ada disana. "kamu darimana Youngwoon-ah?" Tanya Teukie sambil berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri suaminya itu.

"berjalan sekitar sini." Jawabnya. "bagaimana keadaannya?" Tambah Kangin sambil melirik kearah Sungmin yang sedang terlelap.

"Minnie sudah sadar tadi, sekarang dia sedang beristirahat. Dia juga mencarimu." Jawab Teukie.

"aku pulang kerumah."

Cklek…

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan baju yang sudah berganti. Dia berjalan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. "Ayah menginap disini bukan?" Tanyanya.

Kangin memandang Kyuhyun. "Ayah mau pulang." Jawabnya.

"Kangin-ah, Minnie dari tadi mencarimu. Setidaknya tunggu sampai dia bangun besok pagi." Ucap Teukie.

Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Teukie. "aku banyak kerjaan yang harus segera aku urus secepatnya." Ucapnya sambil berbalik dan keluar dari ruang rawat inap Sungmin itu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sungmin sedang berbincang dengan Eunhyuk dan Henry yang baru saja datang sehabis pulang sekolah. Sedangkan Teukie sedang membeli makanan untuk kedua teman Sungmin itu.

"kamu kenapa bisa kecelakaan kaya gini Min? Apa yang kau fikirkan hah?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelah kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik memandang Eunhyuk. "aku hanya kurang berhati-hati saat menyebrang jalan kemarin. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kak Hae?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"bukannya ada Kyu _hyung _ada bersamamu? Kenapa kau bisa tertabrak seperti ini?" Tanya Henry yang sepertinya kurang puas mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Lagipula dia sedikit curiga, kenapa Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ya, aku kurang hati-hati melangkah saat menyebrang jalan saat menuju mobil kak Kyu." Jawabnya.

Drrtt… Drrtt…

Baru saja Henry akan melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sungmin kembali, dia merasakan ponsel dari saku jas nya bergetar. Dia berdecak sebal dan merogoh kantung jasnya dan menekan tombol answer dan mengarahkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "_what?_" Tanyanya.

Henry memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "yayaya, tunggu 10 menit disana." Decaknya.

Setelah menutup line telpon itu, dia mengembalikan kembali ponselnya ke tempat tadi dan memandang kedua sahabat yang sedang memandanginya. "ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"aku harus kembali kesekolah, Mr. Jay(pelatih basketnya) menyuruh kami latihan ekstra untuk turnamen selanjutnya. Aish! Padahal kan turnamennya semester depan." Decak Henry.

"terus kamu mau balik kesekolah?" Tanya Sungmin. Henry mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"terus aku pulang sama siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Henry menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. "duh sorry _monkey_ sayang, kamu bisakan pulang sendiri? Ah, minta jemput sama Donghae aja!" Ujarnya.

Eunhyuk cemberut mendengar ucapan Henry. "iya udah sana cepet pergi!" Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Henry nyengir kearah mereka berdua. "bye Sungmin, semoga cepat sembuh." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya saat Henry berujar demikian. "bye _monkey_!" Henry langsung berlari keluar kamar inap Sungmin saat Eunhyuk dengan tulus dan senang hati akan melemparnya dengan tas yang berada dipangkuannya.

"hei, jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kak Hae? Sudah baikankah?" Eunhyuk menaikan bahunya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

Cklek…

Dari arah pintu Teukie muncul dengan sebuah plastic ditangannya. Dia mendekat kearah Eunmin. "loh? Dimana Henry?" Tanyanya.

"dia harus latihan basket Bunda," Jawab Sungmin.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya. "em, Min sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ini sudah hampir jam 5, takut dicariin Mama sama Papa." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "tapi, kamu bisa pulang sendiri? Tunggu saja kak Kyu pulang, nanti aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarmu." Teukie mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"gak usah deh, aku naik taksi aja." Ucapnya. Dia mendekat kearah Sungmin, memeluknya sekilas. "aku pulang yah, cepet sembuh." Tambahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Lalu Eunhyuk berjalan kearah Teukie dan memeluknya juga. "aku pulang tante," Ucapnya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan keduanya, Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan sendirian dilorong rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk berjalan disekitar pertokoan di pinggir jalan, entah kenapa sedari tadi dia tidak mendapatkan taksi satu pun. Dia berjalan sedikit memingirkan badannya saat dari arah depan ada segerombolan _yeojya_ berjalan kearahnya.

Salah satu dari _yeojya_ itu yang melihat Eunhyuk berjalan sendirian sembari menyeringai. "berhenti!" Titahnya kepada teman-temannya yang berjumlah sekitar 4 orang itu.

Mereka semua berhenti dan memandangi _yeojya_ yang menginterupsi mereka tadi. "ada apa Jess?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

_Yeojya_ tadi, dia Jessica menoleh dan tersenyum licik. "dia pacarnya Donghae sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk punggung Eunhyuk.

Salah satu dari mereka yang paling pendek itu seakan mengerti dengan senyuman licik Jessica. "ayo kita 'bermain' dengannya!" Pekiknya.

Jessica menoleh kearah _yeojya_ tadi. "benar sekali Sunny-_ah. Let's go girls_!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkaget saat beberapa _yeojya_ tiba-tiba mengepungnya. Dia memandangi wajah mereka semua satu persatu dengan pandangan takut, jelas saja mereka semua menyeringai kearahnya. "mau apa kalian?" Tanyanya.

Jessica berjalan dan berhenti dihadapan Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum jahat saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memucat. "tarik dia!" Perintahnya.

Mereka menyeret Eunhyuk kesebuah gang sempit diantara pertokoan itu. Eunhyuk berusaha memberontak, namun tidak mempengaruhi apapun, tetapi malah membuat mereka mencengrkam erat tangannya.

Bruk

Punggung Eunhyuk terbentur dengan tembok yang ada dibelakangnya saat mereka mendorongnya kebelakang. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Plak…

Tangan Jessica menampar pipi kanan Eunhyuk yang membuat pipi tersebut memerah. Eunhyuk hanya diam dan menangis, berteriak pun tidak ada gunanya, karena posisinya yang jauh dari keramaian.

"makanya jangan pernah berurusan denganku, ini akibatnya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan kearah Eunhyuk. "Terserah kalian mau apakan dia." Setelah Jessica mengucapkan demikian, teman-temannya yang lain mendekat kearah Eunhyuk. Mereka mulai menampar, menarik rambut ataupun baju Eunhyuk.

Jessica tersenyum sinis melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya pasrah dan sekarang Eunhyuk sudah merosot duduk diatas aspal. "bodoh!" Ucapnya.

"hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jessica menoleh dan matanya mendapati seorang _yeojya _berambut hitam dengan jas dokter yang dipakainya.

Jessica dan yang lainnya berlari keluar dari gang tersebut menyisahkan Eunhyuk yang masih duduk pasrah disana. _Yeojya_ tadi berlari kearah Eunhyuk dan berjongkok didepannya. "astaga!" Pekiknya saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk sudah acak-acakan serta lebam dikedua pipinya. Bahkan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang robek.

_Yeojya_ tadi membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dan memapahnya keluar dari gang tersebut. _Yeojya_ itu mendudukan Eunhyuk disebuah bangku yang berada disekitar taman itu. Dia mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari dalam tasnya.

Yeojya itu mengeluarkan botol antiseptic dan sebuah kapas untuk membersihkan darah disudut bibir Eunhyuk.

"aw…" Eunhyuk meringis kala kapas itu menyentuh lukanya.

"tahan sebentar." Ucap _yeojya_ itu. Setelah membersihkan luka itu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah plester dan menutup luka tersebut. "sebentar, aku akan mencari batu es untuk mengompres lebammu. Lebih baik kamu menghubungi keluargamu untuk menjemputmu disini." Tambahnya sambil berdiri.

Setelah _yeojya_ yang menolongnya itu masuk kedalam toko yang berada didepannya. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada Zhoumi untuk menjemputnya.

_**.Zhoumi side.**_

Zhoumi dan yang lainnya sedang mengunjungi Sungmin di rumah sakit. Dia berhenti tertawa saat ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Dia membuka pesan singkat tersebut dan langsung mengambil tasnya yang ditaruh diatas sofa.

"mau kemana Zhou?" Tanya Hankyung yang juga berada disana.

"aku harus pulang, ada urusan. _Bye_!" Setelah berucap demikian, Zhoumi langsung keluar dan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia sedikit berlari di pertokoan yang berada tidak beberapa jauh dari rumah sakit.

Zhoumi langsung menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat siluet tubuh adiknya yang sedang duduk dibangku yang berada disana. Tapi dia menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat seorang _yeojya_ yang membelakanginya.

"Hyukie," Panggilan Zhoumi sontak membuat Eunhyuk dan _yeojya_ itu menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya Zhoumi saat melihat wajah _yeojya _yang sama terkejut dengannya.

"Xian."

"Zhou," Gumam keduanya hampir berbarengan.

**.**

**.**

Setelah Donghae dan Hanchul berpamitan untuk pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, kini ruang inap Sungmin begitu sepi. Hanya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Teukie sedang pulang kerumah untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan dan baju untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdehem untuk memecahkan suasana yang entah kenapa terasa canggung diantara mereka berdua. Biasanya Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin bisa saling bercanda atau menggoda satu sama lain. Namun sepertinya kali ini tampak berbeda.

"Min? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali diingatkan dengan kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya berbaring dirumah sakit sekarang.

Dia kesal, marah dan sedikit kecewa pada Kyuhyun.

"kenapa aku merasa kau menghindar dariku Min?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya Sungguh ingin menangis, tapi dia terus memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tertidur. Walaupun dia masih dapat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hari ini Sungmin sudah di izinkan untuk kembali kerumah. Dia membantu Teukie yang sedang memasukan pakaiannya kedalam sebuah tas sedang. "Bunda, ayah kemana sih? kok selama aku ada disini, Ayah gak pernah sekalipun jenguk aku." Ucapan Sungmin membuat tangan Teukie yang sedang merapihkan baju terhenti.

"Ayahmu kesini pada malam hari, karena banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk dikantornya." Jawabnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan turun dari ranjangnya lalu berdiri disamping Teukie yang sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"ayo Bunda, kita pulang!" Ucap Sungmin semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menaikannya keudara. Teukie yang berada disampingnya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum senang dikala saat tiba dirumah dia melihat mobil Kangin yang terparkir rapih di garasi. Dia langsung berlari kedalam dan meninggalkan Teukie yang menyusulnya dari belakang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayah!" Pekiknya saat melihat Kangin yang sedang duduk diatas sofa diruang keluarga. "aku kangen sama Ayah," Tambahnya sambil memeluk Kangin.

Kangin sendiri balik memeluk Sungmin dengan canggung.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencium pipi Kangin. "aku keatas dulu ya Ayah, _bye~_" Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan berlari menaiki anak tangga lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Teukie menghampiri Kangin dan duduk disebelah suaminya itu. "aku sudah mencari data tentang Minnie ditempat kau melahirkannya terdahulu. Tapi, hasilnya baru beberapa hari lagi akan keluar."

Teukie menoleh kearah Kangin dengan pandangan tajam. "Youngwoon-ah! Minnie anak kita. Berhenti melakukan hal itu." Ucapnya.

"dia bukan anak kita Teukie, kau lihat dengan jelas bukan saat pemeriksaan kemarin _test _darahnya berbeda dengan kita? Apa perlu kita menyangkal hal itu?" Tantang Kangin.

Teukie menggelengkan kepalanya dan terduduk lemas diatas sofa. "tidak Kangin-ah! Jangan katakan hal itu." Ucapnya pelan.

Kangin berdiri dan berjalan kearah Teukie, lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping istrinya itu. "fikirkanlah _yeobo_! Bagaimana perasaan orangtua kandung Minnie? dan bagaimana juga perasaan anak kandung kita, bagaimana keadaannya diluar sana."

Teukie menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri dari duduknya. "aku tidak mau dengar itu Kangin-ah! Minnie anakku, anak kita." Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah kamar mereka sambil menangis.

Kangin menghela nafas dan ikutan berdiri, lalu mengikuti langkah Teukie yang sudah terlebih dahulu untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu depan terbuka dan nampaklah sosok Kyuhyun disana. Dan ternyata dia tidak sendirian, dibelakangnya ada Seohyun yang membawa sebuah parsel berisi buah-buahan.

"ayo masuk Seo," Seohyun tersenyum sok manis dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Dimana orang-orang rumahnya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"sepi sekali rumahmu Kyu," Ucap Seohyun.

"mungkin Ayah sama Bunda sedang dikamar mereka. Ayo ikut keatas, kamar Minnie ada dilantai 2." Ajaknya sambil menaiki anak tangga. Seohyun pun mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun mengetuk sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan stiker kelinci berwarna pink dihadapannya. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam, dia membuka pintu tersebut.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dari atas kasur saat melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Namun matanya terasa memanas saat sosok Kyuhyun muncul dengan _yeojya _itu.

"hai Sungmin, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sudah baikan?" Tanya Seohyun sambil berjalan kearah kasur Sungmin. Dia menaruh parsel yang dibawanya tadi disamping meja nakas samping ranjang.

Sungmin tersenyum amat sangat tipis kearah Seohyun. "baik," Jawabnya pelan.

"aku dengar dari Kyu kau tertabrak mobil? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin melempar parsel bawaan _yeojya _tadi kemuka Seohyun, tidak taukah dia yang menyebabkan dirinya sampai seperti ini?

"aku lelah, bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku? Kepalaku pusing!" Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang begitu datar. Ada apa dengan adiknya itu.

Seohyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah, aku akan keluar. Maaf jika aku menganggu waktu istirahatmu. Aku pamit dulu ya, semoga cepat sembuh." Setelah berujar demikian dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain saat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan intens.

"Kyu," Panggilan Seohyun membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan menoleh kearah _yeojya _itu. "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"aku ingin pulang," Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan Seohyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sungmin meneteskan airmata saat pintu kamarnya tertutup. Entah kenapa dia menangis saat itu.

Brak…

Sungmin menoleh kesumber suara. Pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit bingung karena pandangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit tajam memandangnya.

"kenapa kamu mengusir Seohyun seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

"siapa yang mengusirnya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping. Kemanapun, asal tidak memandang kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin dan duduk dihadapan adiknya itu. "kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini?"

"berubah seperti apa? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Sungmin dan membuat yang empunya bahu menoleh kearahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah basah dengan airmata.

"Min? kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun panic sambil menghapus airmata di pipi Sungmin.

"aku membencinya."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan menghapus airmata Sungmin. Dia memandang dengan pandangan bingung. "siapa yang kau benci?"

"Seohyun!"

"kenapa kau membencinya Min? dia orang yang baik." Kata Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Mendengar pembelaan(?) dari Kyuhyun tentang _yeojya _itu membuat Sungmin mengendus sebal. "dia yang menyebabkan aku kecelakaan seperti ini."

"apa maksudmu Min? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."

"aku… melihat kalian hiks sedang berciuman, hiks didepan kedai es krim."

Kyuhyun sedikit _shock _mendengar saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Jadi ini yang menyebabkan Sungmin kecelakaan? Karena dirinya. Dia merengkuh Sungmin kedalam dekapannya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"hatiku sakit melihat dia menciummu, hiks." Dia menangis di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun saat sebuah fakta yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin. Ada sebuah angin segar untuknya kala Sungmin berujar demikian. Berarti selama ini Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya kan?

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku gak pernah bosan untuk bilang TERIMA KASIH untuk Readers sekalian yang udah sempetin baca dan Review. Gimana sama Chapter ini? ngebosenin kah? Atau gimana? Butuh kritik dan saran dari Readers sekalian untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

Oh iya, dan yang mau temenan sama aku *halah* atau mau tanya tentang ff ini, just follow my Twitter (at) _**Mirakyumin. **_Mention me, and I'll follow back you ^^

_**~Balesan Review~**_

_**choi wonsa :**_ maaf buat kamu nunggu lama. Ini udah update ^^

_**HyunMing joo :**_ aku belum pernah nonton _Endless Love _ . Endingnya bakalan happy ending kok^^

_**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : **_iya, aku dibelakang kamu buat bunuh yeojya itu *penghasut* . terima kasih udah review^^

_**MegaKyu :**_ ini udah dilanjut^^

_**UthyDianRyeosomnia :**_ terima kasih semangatnya ya^^ ini udah lanjut.

_**Cho Hyun Jin :**_ yak! Eon bisa baca fikiran eoh? Iya, eon aku udah ikhlas kok. Hehe~

_**Cho Miku :**_ oke, setelah ini bakalan selesain masalah mereka satu persatu. Terima kasih sarannya, ini udah update maaf lama T_T

_**Cha SungminWife :**_ ini udah dilanjut chingu ^^

_**Matsuka99 :**_ menurut chingu? XD. Ini udah dilanjut^^

_**RizkaIwanda :**_ itu permintaan Ming, supaya Kyu gak kasih tau penyakitnya ke orangtua mereka. Ini udah update ^^.

_**rikha-chan :**_ di Chapter ini udah aku munculkan mantannya Mimi-ge? Sepertinya mereka hanya akan jadi adik-kakak untuk FF ini. aku seneng malahan kalo banyak yang nanya. .

_**Hana :**_ ini udah update^^

_**Fujiwara Roronoa :**_ Henry dan Liu Xian itu sosok yang berbeda chingu, Henry namja dan Liu Xian itu yeojya. Terima kasih udah review ^^

_**farchanie01 : **_pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di Chapter ini.

_**SparKyuMin :**_ oke, gapapa. Ini udah update ^^. Terima kasih semangatnya

_**Ryeee15 :**_ hehe terima kasih ^^. Ini udah update .

_**anchofishy :**_ Hae udah berusaha ngejar, tapi ditahan Jess dan waktu udah ngejar ternyata taksi yang bawa Hyuk udah jauh dan dia gak berani nyamperin kerumah Hyuk karena takut ada Mimi-ge. ^^

_**Reyza Apriliyani : **_annyeong do~ ini udah dilanjut chingu ^^

_**cho soo ah :**_ salam kenal cho soo ah! Ini udah diusahain update cepat. Good luck untuk test nya ^^.

_**Desysaranghaesuju :**_ iya, salam kenal juga. Untuk Ending, ini bakalan happy kok tenang aja. dan untuk pertanyaan yang lainnya, bakalan ada di Chapter ini atau mungkin di Chapter-Chapter depan. Ini udah dilanjut ^^

_**EllaWiffe :**_ ini udah update^^

_**ressijewelll :**_ mereka gak putus kok, hanya ka nada sedikit 'trouble' sama hubungan mereka. Ini udah lanjut ^^.

_**anakKyuMin : **_iya, ini udah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah review^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Love, My Dongsaeng~**

**Pair : Kyumin, Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. All uke as Girl.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous chapter.**_

"aku… melihat kalian hiks sedang berciuman, hiks didepan kedai es krim."

Kyuhyun sedikit _shock _mendengar saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Jadi ini yang menyebabkan Sungmin kecelakaan? Karena dirinya. Dia merengkuh Sungmin kedalam dekapannya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"hatiku sakit melihat dia menciummu, hiks." Dia menangis di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun saat sebuah fakta yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin. Ada sebuah angin segar untuknya kala Sungmin berujar demikian. Berarti selama ini Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya kan?

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 8.**_

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Min? aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "aku juga gak ngerti, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. hiks." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun terus mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "apa… apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

Tangis Sungmin seketika itu juga terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. "a.. apa maksud kak Kyu bicara seperti itu?" Ucap Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"kau cemburu saat melihat Seohyun menciumku bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ingin menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun sedikit pernyataan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga, dia cemburu, ah bahkan marah dan kecewa pada Kyuhyun saat _namja _itu hanya diam saat Seohyun menciumnya.

Jadi benarkah dia cemburu?

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Memaksa _yeojya _itu untuk menatapnya secara _intens_. "tatap aku, apa benar kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tanpa ada paksaan didalamnya.

Sungmin terus memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dikaguminya itu. Kagum? tentu, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan wajah tampan sekaligus _evil _milik Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang bisa membuat semua _yeojya _bertekuk lutut terhadapnya.

Kaya, tampan, populer dan pintar. Itulah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan lalu menutup matanya. Dia takut setelah ini Kyuhyun menjauhinya dan memandang jijik kepadanya.

Berbeda dengan pemikiran Sungmin, ternyata Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah melihat Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Dia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya kembali. "aku juga menyukaimu, bahkan lebih, aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum. "aku sudah tau." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya. "dari mana kau tau?" Tanyanya.

"saat aku pingsan ditaman, saat kita berjalan-jalan sama kak Siwon dan juga si _yeojya _centil itu." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat mendengar sebutan Sungmin untuk Seohyun.

"benarkah? Kau mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "bahkan aku merasakan kak Kyu menciumku pada saat akan tidur, tepat dibibirku bukan?" Tanyanya sedikit tersipu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Sungmin dan memandang adik atau _yeojyachingu_-nya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"heem." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik kedua sisi pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dan membuat sang empunya pipi meringis kesakitan. "kak Kyu~ sakit," Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan menarik pipi Sungmin, dan sekarang dia mengelus pipi yang kemerahan tersebut. "oke, sekarang kamu istirahat. Nanti waktu makan malam aku akan membangunkanmu." Ucapnya sambil bangkit dari ranjang Sungmin.

Dia merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dan menyelimutinya dengan _bedcover _berwarna merah mudanya. Dia mengecup dahi Sungmin sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Kedua insan itu masih berpandangan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan satu _yeojya _lagi memandang penuh ketidaktahuan.

Eunhyuk, _yeojya _yang menatap Zhoumi dan _yeojya _penolongnya tadi dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Zhoumi langsung memutuskan kontak mata dengan _yeojya _bernama Xian tersebut. Dia langsung menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan membantu adiknya tersebut untuk berdiri. "kau bisa berjalan?" Tanyanya.

Xian memandang Zhoumi dengan pandangan banyak arti. Entah itu rindu, penyesalan, kekecewaan dan masih banyak lagi. Entah mana yang lebih mendominasi.

"Zhou, aku…"

"terima kasih sudah membantu adikku. Sampai jumpa." Zhoumi membungkukan badannya kearah Xian. Tindakan _namja _itu membuat Xian sedikit kecewa.

Zhoumi merangkul Eunhyuk dan membantunya berjalan. Dia meninggalkan Xian sendirian disana yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan kecewa. "Zhou, maafin aku." Setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Lee heboh. Tentu saja karena melihat anak perempuan mereka pulang dengan kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan. Wajah lebam bekas tamparan dan rambut serta baju yang berantakan membuat Nyonya Lee terpekik histeris.

"siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini sayang? Katakan pada Mama?" Tanyanya.

Zhoumi yang duduk disamping Eunhyuk membuka suaranya. "dia dikeroyok oleh segerombolan _yeojya_ Ma, benar bukan?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Eunhyuk. Anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"siapa yang berani menyeroyokmu seperti ini? Apa kau berbuat salah pada mereka?" Tanya Mrs. Lee lagi.

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya. "aku tidak tau kenapa mereka berbuat seperti itu kepadaku. Aku tidak mengenal mereka semua, hanya satu wajah yang aku kenali." Ucapnya.

"siapa?" Tanya Zhoumi cepat. Sepertinya dia mengetahui siapa yang berani mem_bullying_ adiknya itu.

"mantan pacarnya kak Hae."

"Jessica?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi. Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Zhoumi berdiri saat itu juga, Eunhyuk mendongak dan memperhatikan raut wajah Zhoumi. Dan dia melihat kilatan kemarahan di mata kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Zhou! Kau mau kemana?" Zhoumi tidak menghiraukan teriakan Mrs. Lee, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Lee dan memacu mobil Porsche Carrera GT merah miliknya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Eunhyuk yang takut Zhoumi melakukan sesuatu terhadap Jessica, segera menghubungi Donghae untuk mencegah tindakan nekat kakaknya itu.

_**~Donghae side~**_

Donghae sedang mengendarai Luxury White Audi A1-nya dengan kecepatan santai di jalan raya. Dia meraih ponsel yang diletakan disamping bangku penumpang. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat _id call number_ atas nama 'Hyukie _chagi_' tertera dilayar iPhonenya.

"_yeoboseo? Chagi wae?_" Tanyanya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang sebuah rumah besar dengan design klasik tersebut. Ternyata didepannya, Eunhyuk sudah menunggunya.

Eunhyuk segera masuk kedalam mobil Donghae tanpa menatap sang pengemudinya itu. "cepat kak Hae, kita harus menemukan Jessica." Ucapnya.

Donghae menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar perintah Eunhyuk. Menemukan Jessica? Memangnya ada apa. Tanyanya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Donghae. "cepat kak Hae," Perintahnya lagi.

Bukannya segera menjalankan perintah _yeojachingu_-nya itu. Donghae terkaget-kaget saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang lebam. "Hyukie, kenapa wajahmu seperti ini?"Ucapnya khawatir.

"nanti saja aku jelaskan, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menemukan dimana Jessica berada,"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lama. Sepertinya dia sedikit berfikir. "Jessica yang berbuat seperti ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Eunhyuk yang samar membiru.

Degup jantung Eunhyuk sedikit berpacu (?) saat mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Donghae. Namun dia langsung tersadar. "kak Hae, cepat kita harus menemukan Jessica sebelum kak Zhou yang menemukannya."

Donghae menyerengitkan dahi kembali saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "Zhoumi? Apa maksudmu Hyukie?"

"kak Zhou tau jika Jessica yang membuat aku seperti ini. Sepertinya dia akan memberikan balasan pada _yeoja _itu." Jawabnya.

Mata Donghae melotot setelah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana menyeramkannya Zhoumi saat marah, apalagi itu menyangkut adik perempuannya. Bahkan dia juga pernah 'hampir' dihajar oleh Zhoumi jika Kyuhyun dan Hangeng tidak menahannya.

"ayo kita cari mereka." Ucapnya sambil menyalakan mobilnya. Dia segera tancap gas menjalankan mobilnya ketempat-tempat dimana biasa Jessica berada.

**.**

**.**

Zhoumi menghentikan mobilnya disebuah café bleu—_basecamp _dimana Jessica dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

Dia segera masuk kedalam dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Mata memicing tajam saat matanya membidik sosok Jessica yang sedang tertawa-tawa dipojok ruang café tersebut bersama teman-temannya.

"sial, coba kalau tidak ada _yeoja _sok pahlawan itu. Pasti dia sudah masuk ICU sekarang." Ucap _yeoja _pendek bernama Sunny itu.

Jessica tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Sunny. "haha, setidaknya aku sudah puas menyiksa _yeoja _itu." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat gelas jus miliknya.

Zhoumi berjalan kearah Jessica dan menarik gelas jus _yeoja_ itu, membuat sedikit isinya tumpah ke _dress_ yang dipakainya. "apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Pekik Jessica.

Zhoumi menarik lengan _yeoja _itu dengan kencang, hingga membuat Jessica meringis kesakitan. "Zhoumi, ada apa denganmu? Hah? Lepaskan tanganku." Pinta Jessica.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku hah?" Desisnya.

Jessica menyerengitkan dahinya sambil berusaha melepaskan cekalan Zhoumi pada tangannya. "adikmu? Siapa, bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya." Ucapnya berusaha tenang. Namun tidak bisa menghilangkan nada ketakutan didalamnya.

Jessica kenal betul Zhoumi (mereka pernah satu sekolah saat tingkat atas), _namja _itu sangat mengerikan jika marah.

"Eunhyuk, Lee Eunhyuk. _Yeoja _yang baru saja kau dan teman-temanmu _bully _." Jessica melotot mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. Jadi _yeoja _yang di siksanya tadi adiknya Zhoumi?

"akh! Sakit." Rintih kesakitan keluar dari bibir Jessica saat Zhoumi mencengkram rahangnya dengan erat.

Teman-teman Jessica hanya memperhatikan, tidak membantunya sama sekali. Mereka semua mungkin takut dengan amarah yang menguar disekitar _namja_ berambut merah itu.

"kau harus merasakan apa yang Hyukie rasakan." Zhoumi berniat menampar wajah Jessica, namun sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsi perbuatannya.

"kak Zhou! Berhenti," Pekik Eunhyuk sambil berlari kearah ZhouSica. Donghae yang ada dibelakang Eunhyuk berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

Jessica sedikit menghela nafas lega. "Hae, tolong aku~" Rengeknya. Bulu tangan Donghae meremang mendengar rengekan Jessica.

Zhoumi langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada rahang Jessica dengan keras hingga membuat _yeoja _itu terjatuh diatas kursinya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan keluar dari _café _tersebut tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Eunhyuk yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Donghae segera menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari _café _itu. Dia tidak membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke mobilnya, melainkan ke taman yang berada beberapa blok dari _café _bleu tersebut.

"kenapa kak Hae bawa aku kesini?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk duduk dibangku taman. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah mengelus pipi Eunhyuk yang lebam dan sedikit membiru tersebut. "maafkan aku Hyukie, kamu kaya gini karena aku." Sesalnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. "mungkin ini resiko pacaran sama kak Hae,"

Donghae tersenyum tipis sembari mengelu wajah Eunhyuk. "dan kamu tau apa resikonya kalo kamu pacaran sama aku?" Eunhyuk kelihatan bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan _namjachingu_-nya itu. "di _bully_ lagi sama Jessica?" Tebaknya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk. "alasannya karena…" Dia memenggal kalimatnya sendiri.

CHU~

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya saat bibir Donghae mendarat diatas bibirnya. Namun, dia ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman lembut Donghae.

Dari bagian lain taman tersebut, Zhoumi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat teman dan _yeodongsaeng_nya itu. "tsk, dasar pasangan mesum." Ucapnya pelan.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya saat Donghae melepaskan ciuman lembut tersebut. Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah. "aku ingin terus menciummu." Lanjutnya.

Blush.

Wajah Eunhyuk semakin merona mendengar lanjutan ucapan Donghae. Dia meninju pelan lengan Donghae. "dasar gombal." Ucapnya.

Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari samping dan menyandarkan kepala _yeoja _itu pada bahunya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Donghae.

"oh iya,"

Donghae sedikit kaget saat Eunhyuk berseru demikian. "ada apa Hyukie?" Tanyanya.

"aku mau tanya sesuatu, boleh?" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya. "saat aku dikeroyok oleh Jessica dan teman-temannya, ada seorang _yeoja _yang menolongku." Dia berhenti berbicara sebentar. "hm, saat kak Zhou dateng untuk jemput aku dan ketemu _yeoja _itu, mereka berdua saling kenal. Tapi waktu itu kak Zhou langsung narik aku untuk pergi." Terangnya.

"kau mengenalnya?"

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "kalau aku gak salah denger, namanya Xian."

Donghae melebarkan matanya dan kembali memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan apa-kau-yakin?. Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"apa _yeoja _itu bermata sipit dan berpipi _chubby_?" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Donghae. "dia mantan pacarnya Zhoumi, Xian Hua."

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia tau tentang hubungan percintaan kakak laki-lakinya tersebut, tapi selama mereka pacaran, Zhoumi tidak pernah membawa _yeojachingu_-nya (baca : Xian Hua) kerumahnya.

"pantas saja mereka sepertinya kaget saat bertemu." Gumam Eunhyuk.

Drt… Drt…

Ponsel dalam saku celana Eunhyuk berdering. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari sakunya lalu mengangkatnya. "iya Ma?"

'…'

"aku lagi sama kak Hae, iya abis ini aku langsung pulang. _Bye~_" Dia kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Mama kamu?" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "ayo, ini sudah mulai malam." Ucapnya sambil menarik Eunhyuk berdiri.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk makan malam. Dia sudah bangun sejak sejam yang lalu, entah kenapa dia begitu bersemangat sekarang.

Cklek…

"Min?" Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, kepala Kyuhyun yang menyembul kedalam. "kau sudah bangun?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"yasudah kalau begitu, ayo." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dan membantunya bangun dari ranjangnya.

"aku kuat kak Kyu~" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin ini.

"tidak, tidak." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng. "kau baru sembuh Tuan Putri." Tambahnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin dengan pasrah menuruti langkah Kyuhyun yang menuntunnya keruangan makan.

Sesampainya diruang makan. Mereka berdua sudah disambut dengan Teukie yang tersenyum kearah mereka sembari menata makanan dimeja makan. "malam," Ucapnya.

"malam Bunda," Ucap keduanya berbarengan.

Kyuhyun menarik bangku Sungmin dan mendudukan _yeoja _itu disana. "aku bisa sendiri kak Kyu~" Ucapnya gemas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan duduk dikursinya. "Ayah kemana Bund? Kok belum keliatan?" Tanyanya.

Teukie menengok kebelakang—kearah dimana ruang kerja suaminya itu berada. "mungkin Ayah kalian sedang sibuk, Bunda panggil Ayah dulu, kalian duluan makannya." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Ayah belakangan ini sibuk ya?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya, tanda dia tidak tau.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Kangteuk keluar dari ruang kerja Kangin dan duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing.

"malam Ayah," Sapa Sungmin dengan nada ceria jangan lupakan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat saat dia tersenyum.

"malam," Kangin membalas ucapan Sungmin, tapi tidak memandangnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat sikap Kangin yang berbeda dari biasanya itu. Biasanya Ayahnya itu membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat miliknya.

Mereka memulai makan malam itu dalam diam.

Setelah selesai, Kangin langsung berdiri dan kembali masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Teukie hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Ayah kenapa? kan aku belum ucapin selamat malam seperti biasanya." Gumam Sungmin sambil melihat kepergian Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. "Ayah sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ayo, kembali ke kamarmu." Ucapnya sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Setelah beberapa hari beristirahat dirumah, Sungmin sudah diizinkan bersekolah kembali. Kini, hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun beserta Teukie yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"belakangan ini Ayah jarang banget sarapan bareng kita, memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. "Ayah mungkin sedang ada proyek besar. Makanya dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Jawabnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Kemudian Teukie masuk kedalam ruangan makan sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas susu dan satu cangkir _coffee_.

"makasih Bundaa~" Ucap Sungmin sambil menerima susu coklat miliknya. Teukie tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau sudah selesai? Ayo cepat berangkat." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membereskan peralatan yang akan dibawanya untuk ke kampus. Sungmin menganggukan kepala sembari menengguk susu coklatnya hingga habis.

Setelah itu dia berdiri dan memakai tasnya lalu berjalan untuk mencium pipi Teukie. "aku berangkat Bunda." Ucapnya.

Teukie balik mencium pipi Sungmin. "hati-hati dijalan. Kyu, jangan ngebut." Katanya.

Kyuhyun mengancungkan ibu jarinya dan mengecup pipi Teukie. "kami berangkat Bunda," Setelah itu dia menarik lengan Sungmin untuk keluar dari rumah bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghentikan Ferrari F50 biru metaliknya di depan gedung _SM High School_. Dia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"aku masuk dulu," Ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Ritual pagi harinya.

"eits," Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin yang baru saja akan keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "ada apa Kak?" Tanyanya.

"masa ciumnya di pipi sih?" Godanya. Wajah Sungmin memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "lalu?" Tanyanya balik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin. "karena kau adik sekaligus _yeojachingu_-ku, jadi harusnya di…"

CUP.

Kyuhyun langsung mencium tepat dibibir _plump_ milik Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia sedikit terkaget saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Namun dia langsung menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman lembut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu melepaskan ciuman itu. Dia tersenyum memandang wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Dia mengelus pipi _chubby _itu dengan lembut. "_saranghae,_" Ucapnya.

Sungmin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. "_nado saranghae,_" Balasnya.

Setelah membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dan berlari kedalam halaman sekolahnya. Tampaknya dia malu dengan kejadian tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin tersebut. Dia berniat menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari sana, tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat dikenalinya itu berhenti tidak jauh darinya.

"Ayah," Gumamnya.

Di sana, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Kangin dari kaca mobilnya yang transparan, dan kemudian seorang _yeoja _keluar dari bagian penumpang.

"siapa _yeoja _itu?" Tanyanya lagi sambil memperhatikan _yeoja _yang baru saja turun dari mobil Mazda hitam itu.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memelankan langkahnya ketika dirinya sudah sampai di lorong sekolah. Dia berjalan perlahan dan tesenyum pada semua orang yang menyapanya. Rona kebahagiaan terus bertengger di wajah cantiknya.

"hey! Kau gila ya? Senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Suara yang sangat Sungmin kenali itu membuatnya menoleh.

Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah _yeoja _bersurai _blonde _tersebut. "Hyukie!" Panggilnya.

Senyuman di bibir Sungmin luntur setelah melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sedikit lebam tersebut. "Hyukie? wajahmu kenapa seperti ini?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Eunhyuk mengelus pipinya yang lebam samar tersebut. "ini, sedikit insiden beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawabnya.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. Berfikir. "hmm… sudahlah, yang terpenting dengan adanya insiden ini aku udah baikan dong sama kak Hae." Ucapnya.

"insiden seperti apa itu Hyukie?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu puas dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"MINNIE! MONKEY!" Teriakan suara tersebut membuat HyukMin menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan ternyata diujung lorong ada Henry, _namja _berkebangsaan China itu berlari kearah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"aish, kebiasaan deh manggil aku monkey." Gerutu Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

Henry berhenti berlari dihadapan mereka berdua. "Min, akhirnya kamu masuk juga. Aku kangen!" Ucapnya sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat Henry memeluknya, tapi dia kembali terlihat santai beberapa detik kemudian dan membalas pelukan Henry.

"dasar kekanak-kanakan." Sindiran itu membuat Henmin melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain.

Ternyata disana ada kumpulan _yeoja_ yang dipimpin oleh Kim Kibum.

"cih, persahabatan kalian mejijikan." Eunhyuk maju satu langkah guna untuk menampar mulut _yeoja _itu, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Henry berusaha menarik Eunhyuk agar tidak terjadi perdebatan panjang dengan _yeoja _dingin itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih terus berontak dalam kungkungan Henmin.

"_aish_! Dasar _yeoja _menyebalkan." Decak Eunhyuk setelah Henmin melepaskannya.

Sungmin mengelus punggung belakang Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "udahlah Hyukie, kalau tadi kau meladeni mereka itu akan jadi kesenangan sendiri untuk mereka." Ucapnya menasehati.

Henry yang berdiri sebelah kiri Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "bener. Lagian apa gak sayang sama muka Key? Masih biru-biru gitu nanti tambah parah kalo berurusan sama Kibum." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk mencubit pipi tembam Henry dengan gemas. Yang membuat sang empunya pipi meringis kesakitan. "berhenti memanggilku _monkey_, mochi! Atau aku akan mencubitmu hingga pingsan huh?" Ancam Eunhyuk.

Henry menganggukan kepalanya dan mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Pertanda damai. Dia mengelus pipinya yang memerah setelah Eunhyuk melepaskan tangannya. "aduh, sakit Hyukie," Desisnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia begitu merindukan mereka berdua selama dia beristirahat dirumah.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuat ketiga sekawan itu bergerak dan duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun bersandar pada mobilnya didepan _SM High School_. Dia sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit bel berbunyi, tapi Sungmin entah kenapa belum terlihat juga.

"Kak Kyu~" Suara yang amat sangat dikenalinya itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Dari arah gerbang Sungmin berlari kecil kearahnya dengan Eunhyuk yang ikutan berlari dibelakangnya.

"hai, kok lama banget?" Tanyanya.

"iya, tadi ada ulangan mendadak ya jadi telat deh keluarnya." Jawab Sungmin.

Tin… tin…

Sebuah mobil Luxury White Audi A1 berhenti tepat dibelakang mobil Kyuhyun. Dari bagian kemudi, Donghae keluar dari sana sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya. "hei _chagi_," Ucapnya sambil melambai kearah Eunhyuk.

"kak Hae~ hari ini jadi kan?" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Eunhyuk dengan gemas karena melihat tingkah manja _yeojachingu_-nya itu.

"kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Haehyuk menoleh kearah Kyumin. "kita mau ke pantai, kamu mau ikut Minnie?" Tawar Eunhyuk.

"mau…"

"gak boleh." Ucap Kyumin berbarengan.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku mau ikut Hyukie ke pantai kak Kyu, boleh yaaa? _Please_?" Rengeknya. Tak juga mengeluarkan tatapan _rabbit eyes_ nya.

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya kesamping guna menghindari tatapan andalan Sungmin tersebut.

"kak Kyu~" Rengeknya lagi.

"udahlah Kyu, ikut aja. Kayaknya Minnie juga butuh udara segar karena belakangan ini selalu dirumah." Sungmin tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih saat Donghae berujar demikian.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya dan membuat Sungmin yang kegirangan langsung memeluknya. "makasih kak Kyu,"

"ayo buruan, keburu sore." Ucap Donghae. Dia membuka bagian penumpang mobilnya dan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Kyumin pun menyusul dan mengikuti dari belakang mobil Donghae yang berjalan didepannya.

**.**

**.**

20 menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah pantai yang tidak jauh dari Seoul. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk segera keluar dari mobil masing-masing lalu berlari kearah pantai sambil bergandengan dan berteriak kegirangan.

Untung saja pantai tersebut agak sepi. Kyuhae yang berada dibelakang mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kak Hae~ cepetan kesini!" Pekik Eunhyuk.

Donghae berlari terlebih dahulu dan berhenti didepan Eunhyuk, "_wae, chagi_?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah perahu (bayangi perahu yang dipake SoEun ama Kimbum di BBF yang mereka lagi di Caledonia).

Donghae mengangguk dan menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk mendekat kearah perahu tersebut dan menyewanya. Mereka berdua menjalankan perahu tersebut perlahan meninggalkan bibir pantai.

"hei! Jangan lama-lama, ini sudah hampir malam." Teriak Kyuhyun pada Haehyuk. Donghae mengangkat ibu jarinya tanda meng-iya-kan teriakan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"jadi, kita mau ngapain disini kak Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin. "bagaimana kalau kita kencan saja sekarang? Anggap saja ini adalah kencan pertama kita." Ucapnya.

Blush,

Pipi Sungmin langsung merona mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menarik Sungmin untuk mendekat kearahnya lalu menyuruhnya duduk diatas pasir.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin untuk lebih dekat kearahnya lalu menyenderkan kepala _yeoja _itu dibahunya. "kau tau? Ini adalah saat terindah yang aku alami selama hidupku. Duduk berdua denganmu disini, memandangi hamparan laut yang luas sambil menunggu matahari terbenam, tidakkah itu sangat indah?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"kau tau?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan memandang pemuda itu seolah bertanya ada-apa?.

"aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang atau pun nanti, aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Ucapnya penuh kesungguhan.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "aku juga, aku begitu mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sungmin refleks memejamkan matanya saat terpaan nafas Kyuhyun menari-nari diwajahnya.

Bibir lembut Kyuhyun mendarat diatas bibir _plump _itu dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Sungmin pun membalasnya tak kalah lembut.

Biarkan untuk kali ini desiran ombak dan matahari yang terbenam menjadi saksi cinta kedua insan muda itu.

_**. To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hai hai *lambai tangan sambil nyengir*. MIAN, nih fanfic updatenya kurang lama ^/\^. Gimana sama Chapter ini? makin ngeboseninkah? Makin gaje kah? Miannn! Butuh kritik dan saran readers sekalian untuk memperbaiki tulisan aku yang amburadul ini.

Dan aku juga ucapin terima kasih sama kalian yang udah sempetin baca dan review~. Untuk yang belum punya akun, harap cantumin namanya yaaa! Biar akunya gak bingung kalo balesin reviewnya ^^.

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya. *lambai tangan*

_**Balesan Review~**_

_**farchanie01 :**_ iya, semoga ini termasuk cepet yaaa^^.

_**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukkie :**_ iya, ini udah lanjut. Semoga gak lama ya^^.

_**HyunMing joo :**_ hem? Pertanyaan chingu akan terjawab di Chapter selanjutnya^^.

_**Cha GyuMin :**_ kan Hyukienya gak tau Mimi-ge mau kesana juga. Mereka gak ada apa-apa kok, cuma si Seo-nya aja yang .

_**Fujiwara Roronoa :**_ iya, aku juga merasa kurang greget di adegan itu. Hub. Mimi-ge sama Liu Xian akan berkembang sesuai cerita #plak. Iya, semoga mereka cepet bersatu ^^.

_**ressijewelll :**_ iya, Ming belum tau sebelumnya kalo mereka bukan saudara kandung. Ini udah lanjut ^^

_**choshikyumin :**_ huaa, seneng kalo chingu merasa begitu^^. Aku gak tau ini akan berapa chapter. Lanjutan cerita bergantung akan ide yang muncul. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^.

_**Matsuka99 :**_ iya, ini udah dilanjutin. Semoga ini gak termasuk lama yaa^^.

_**Keys47 :**_ pertanyaan kamu pasti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya ^^.

_**MegaKyu :**_ hua, kenapa pada nyangka Kibum yang anaknya Kangteuk sih? XD.

_**choi wonsa :**_ bisa gak ya #plak. Iya, ini udah dilanjut, semoga gak lama ya^^.

_**hana :**_ terima kasih hana ^^. Ini udah update .

_**eunhae25 :**_ aku cuma senyam-senyum baca review dari kamu^^. Udah di folback ya, oke ini udah lanjut .

_**UthyDianRyeosomnia :**_ iya, terima kasih semangatnya yaa^^.

_**Kyuminyewook :**_ oke udah dilanjut^^.

_**Cho Miku :**_ oke, udah dilanjut ^^.

_**Pipin :**_ aku bener-bener gak tau drama Endless Love itu kaya apa, beneran deh. Terima kasih udah baca dan review~

_**Malidaminne :**_ pertanyaan kamu pasti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya^^.

_**Cha SungminWife :**_ iya, ini udah dilanjut ^^.

_**anheekyu :**_ gak ada death chara kok di fict ini. aku jamin endingnya bakalan happy^^. Ini udah update.

_**SparKyuMin :**_ pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab jika kamu ngikutin terus ff ini. XD. Ini udah lanjut^^.

_**Cho Yooae :**_ hem? Pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya XD.

_**kyumin forever :**_ happy ending kok, ini udah lanjut^^.

_**Reyza Apriliyani :**_ iya, ini udah lanjut^^.

_**naya :**_ itu sih sinetron banget chingu XD. Hehe, terima kasih udah baca dan review^^.

_**aejeongcho :**_ iya, ini udah dilanjutin. ^^

_**lee kyuzha :**_ kita liat aja nanti #plak. Hehe, iya salam kenal juga kyuzha.^^

_**KitsuneNoUsagi :**_ benerkah teman kamu ketuker begitu #plak. Terimakasih semangatnya ya^^

_**jaman :**_ kyaaa~ aku dipanggil nuna, hehe~. Kan biar readersnya penasaran, nyehehe~

_**Guest :**_ benarkah? Maaf kalo begitu, akunya bego berarti. Hehe. Moment yang ditunggu? Yang mana itu? *author kepo*. Ini udah dilanjutin.

_**Guest :**_ oke ini udah dilanjut^^.

_**Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol : **_iya ini udah lanjut, benarkah? Kita liat aja nanti. *evilsmirk*

_**Kinan Lee : **_ini udah diupdate^^.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Thania Lee.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Love, My Dongsaeng~**

**Pair : KyuMin, Haehyuk and Other official pair. **

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_~Previous Chapter~_

"aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang atau pun nanti, aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh kesungguhan.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "aku juga, aku begitu mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sungmin refleks memejamkan matanya saat terpaan nafas Kyuhyun menari-nari diwajahnya.

Bibir lembut Kyuhyun mendarat diatas bibir _plump _itu dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Sungmin pun membalasnya tak kalah lembut.

Biarkan untuk kali ini desiran ombak dan matahari yang terbenam menjadi saksi cinta kedua insan muda itu.

**.**

**.**

≈_**Chapter 10**_

Kyuhyun yang memulai ciuman lembut itu, dia juga lah yang mengakhirinya. Dia mengusap saliva di bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "kau cantik sekali Min," Ucap Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin tambah memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan jarak mereka yang hanya dibatasi oleh hidung masing-masing.

Sungmin memilih memundurkan wajahnya dan kembali bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun, mata kelincinya memandangi bias cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Sungmin dan ikut melihat matahari terbenam dihadapan mereka.

Mereka berharap hari ini tidak segera berakhir.

_**Haehyuk side**_.

Mereka berdua mengayuh(?) perahu berwarna kuning itu hingga ke tengah laut yang tidak jauh dari bibir pantai.

"woah, bagus banget ya kak Hae pemandangannya!" Eunhyuk terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan matahari tenggelam apalagi dirinya kini berada ditengah laut.

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk yang nampak semakin terlihat cantik dibawah sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam itu. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk seraya masih tersenyum.

Sadar akan posisi seseorang yang ada didekatnya, Eunhyuk pun menoleh. Dia sempat terkejut saat melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan jaraknya tidak lebih dari 5 cm.

"Err… kak Hae bisa menjauh sedikit?" Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum amat sangat tampan. "tidak, karena aku mau menciummu." Ucapnya sambil meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka berdua.

CHU~

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya lucu. Walaupun ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tetap saja Eunhyuk masih belum terbiasa dengan ciuman kilat(?) Donghae. Tetapi selanjutnya dia memejamkan matanya dan ikut terhanyut dalam ciuman maut Raja ikan(?) ditengah laut.

**.**

**.**

Zhoumi baru saja selesai latihan _boxing_ nya. Dia sedang merapihkan peralatannya setelah mandi dan memasukkannya kedalam _sportbag_ hitamnya.

"Mi, kami duluan ya!" Seseorang _namja _tinggi menepuk bahu Zhoumi dari belakang dan membuat sang empunya nama menoleh.

"Yo!"

Setelah acara mari-memasukan-peralatannya- selesai, Zhoumi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan didepannya. Langkahnya terlihat bersemangat karena dia membayangkan ranjang _king size _nya untuk beristirahat. Hingga sebuah suara mengganggu fikirannya(?).

"Zhoumi,"

Suara itu, suara yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Tetapi juga yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar saat ini juga.

Zhoumi berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dan terus berjalan melewati objek sumber suara tersebut, sampai sebuah lengan halus menggenggam lengan kanannya. "Zhou, kita perlu bicara." Ucap _yeoja _berpipi bulat itu. Xian Hua.

Zhoumi tetap bertahan pada posisinya, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memeluk sosok _yeoja _yang mengurung lengannya. Tetapi sekali lagi, luka yang ditorehkan olehnya begitu membekas dihatinya.

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, semuanya sudah jelas bukan." Ucapnya dingin. Bahkan ekspresi jahil dan senyum sejuta watt-nya tidak nampak sedikitpun diwajah tampannya.

Tes…

Airmata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya menetes juga. Xian Hua mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Zhoumi, sedikit berharap agar _namja _super tinggi(?) itu tidak meninggalkannya.

"aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku—

"sudah kubilang tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan." Zhoumi memotong ucapan Xian Hua. "lagipula, bukannya kau sudah bertunangan? Jadi untuk apa kau menjelaskannya padaku. Dan aku ucapkan selamat atas pertunangan kalian."

"Zhou, _please_! Sekali saja kita bicara dan setelah itu aku janji tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Xian Hua. "baiklah, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Xian Hua merasakan tubuhnya amat lemas saat Zhoumi berujar demikian, tapi sepertinya ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah kedai _coffee _yang tidak jauh dari tempat Zhoumi berlatih _boxing _tadi. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan dibatasi oleh sebuah meja.

Hening. Keduanya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan itu.

Zhoumi menghela nafas gusar. "baiklah, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Apakah hanya duduk dan diam disini hingga esok hari? Perlu kau tau saja, badanku sangat letih hari ini. aku butuh istirahat untuk—

"hiks… Zhou, _mianhae_." Ucapan Zhoumi terputus saat mendengar isakan yang dikeluarkan oleh _yeoja _berpipi bulat yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kemanapun, asalkan tidak melihat _yeoja _itu menangis dihadapannya. Dia paling membenci melihat seorang _yeoja _menangis, karena baginya hanya orang brengsek lah yang membuat seorang wanita menangis. Dan dia tidak ingin di cap seperti itu.

"apa lagi yang perlu kau sampaikan? Bukannya sudah jelas semuanya?"

"aku minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu waktu itu, tanpa kabar apapun." Ucap Xianhua.

Zhoumi tersenyum lirih saat mengingat kejadian itu. "yeah, dan setelahnya kau mengirimkan undangan pertunanganmu dengan _namja _China, ah aku juga berdoa semoga kalian sampai meni—

"aku berbohong soal itu!" Potong Xianhua.

"_mwo_?"

Xianhua menurunkan pandangannya. "aku berbohong soal pertunangan itu, aku merekayasa semuanya seolah-olah pertunangan itu ada. Tapi, nyatanya pertunangan itu tidak sama sekali terjadi." Jelasnya.

"kau ingin mempermainkanku? Huh?"

Xianhua kembali menengakkan wajahnya dan langsung menatap wajah Zhoumi yang sudah dipenuhi oleh guratan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. "aku punya alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan sekarang."

"aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiranmu." Ucap Zhoumi. "kau dulu meninggalkanku tanpa sebab dan kabar, lalu mengirimkan undangan pertunanganmu yang palsu itu. Dan sekarang kau menjelaskan semuanya dan berniat kembali padaku begitu?"

Xianhua hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

Zhoumi menarik ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringai sempurna. "apa kau pernah berfikir jika berada diposisiku? Apa kau akan menerima dengan mudah orang yang meninggalkanmu sesukanya?"

Xianhua menatap Zhoumi. "karena aku tau kau masih punya cinta." Jawabnya.

"Haha, lucu sekali Nona Xian." Zhoumi tertawa mengejek mendengar ucapan Xianhua barusan. "kau berfikir aku masih mencintaimu, begitu?"

"kamu sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya."

Zhoumi bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar _sportbag_ miliknya. Mata tajamnya masih terus memperhatikan _yeoja _dihadapannya itu. "setelah ini kau akan tau jawabanku Nona Liu Xianhua." Setelah berucap demikian, Zhoumi benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari meja tadi dan keluar dari dalam _café. _Meninggalkan Xianhua yang masih tertunduk dimejanya.

"aku yakin betul kau masih punya cinta untukku Zhou," Gumamnya.

Tes…

Cairan kental berwarna kemerahan menetes tepat dipunggung tangan _yeoja _itu. "_Damn it_!"

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Donghae keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Dia berjalan riang kearah pintu utama, matanya sedikit melirik kebalkon yang ada disayap kiri rumah lantai 2.

"ngapain dia ngelamun kaya gitu?" Eunhyuk menggumam keheranan kala melihat Zhoumi sedang termenung sambil menatap langit malam.

Karena penasaran, dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan sesegera mungkin menemui saudara laki-lakinya itu.

"kamu udah pulang sayang." Eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Mrs. Lee yang berada di dapur. "iya Ma, aku keatas dulu ya." Pamitnya.

Eunhyuk sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga dan berbelok kearah kiri dimana kamar Zhoumi berada. Sedikit ragu, dia mendorong pintu bercat putih itu perlahan. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Zhoumi dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"eh?" Zhoumi terkaget karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan memeluknya.

"ada masalah?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Zhoumi tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk ditubuhnya, lalu dia berbalik. "jangan sok tau deh."

Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu. "aku ngeliat kak Zhou ngelamun, terus mukanya sedih gitu dari bawah sana. Ada masalah sama Papa? Kampus? Atau sama _yeoja-yeoja _kecentilan dikampus?"

Zhoumi menjitak dahi Eunhyuk dengan pelan. "sok tau!"

Eunhyuk memegangi dahinya dan mengusapnya. Berasa juga ternyata. "ya aku kan cuma tanya. Kalau ada masalah bisa cerita ke aku deh. Tapi bayar!" Ucapannya diiringi oleh senyum jahil khas Eunhyuk.

"apaan sih kamu."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "yaudah kalau gak mau cerita sekarang, kamar aku selalu terbuka untuk dengerin curhatan kak Zhou. Aku balik kekamar dulu, mau istirahat. _Bye _kak Zhou!" Ucapnya diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat dipipi _namja _yang dikenal dengan senyuman sejuta _watt_nya itu.

"belum saatnya kau tau Hyukie," Gumam Zhoumi pelan.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya saat dirinya sudah tiba dikediaman keluarga Cho. Dia melirik ke kanan dimana sosok Sungmin masih betah memejamkan matanya. Ya karena kelelahan berlarian dipantai dengan Eunhyuk tadi. Senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya saat mengingat senyuman Sungmin. Senyum yang bisa membuat dia tenang dan nyaman sekaligus, dia bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan pernah membiarkan senyuman itu hilang dari bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas _seatbelt_nya dan membuka pintu mobil, lalu berjalan kearah kursi penumpang. Dia tidak tega membangunkan Sungmin yang sepertinya kelelahan. Baru saja dia membuka _seatbelt_ yang melindungi Sungmin, tetapi _yeoja _itu sudah mengeluarkan suara lenguhan dan perlahan kedua mata kelincinya terbuka.

"udah sampai ya Kak Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berniat mengendong Sungmin, tetapi lengan _yeoja _itu menepisnya dengan pelan. "aku bisa sendiri."

"kau kelelahan Minnie, biarkan aku menggendongmu." Kyuhyun tetap pada keinginannya.

Sungmin menggeleng dan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk mundur sedikit agar memberinya jalan. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya kebelakang. Entah karena memang baru bangun tidur, langkah Sungmin sedikit limbung.

Beruntung Kyuhyun langsung menangkapnya, jika tidak Sungmin benar-benar jatuh ke lantai. "kubilang apa, kau kelelahan kan?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas.

Sungmin hanya pasrah dan menganggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya badannya yang terasa lelah, tetapi juga karena vertigo yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun berniat menggendong Sungmin dengan _bridal style_ tetapi Sungmin menolak dan malah memutar badan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. _Piggy bag_.

"pegangan yang kuat," Ujar Kyuhyun ketika kedua lengannya menyanggah belakang lutut _yeoja _itu.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun agar dia tidak terjatuh nantinya. Sungguh vertigo kali ini benar-benar terasa sakit dari sebelumnya.

"kalian darimana saja?" Baru selangkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk kedalam ruang keluarga, Teukie sudah melayangkan pertanyaan pada mereka.

"maaf bunda, kami tidak izin sebelumnya. Aku dan Minnie pergi kepantai bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Teukie menghembuskan nafas lega. "Bunda khawatir karena kalian tidak mengirimi pesan apapun sebelumnya. Yasudah kalau begitu. Minnie, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu nak?" Teukie langsung mendekat dan mengelus wajah Sungmin yang yah memang terlihat pucat.

"aku kelelahan Bunda berlarian dipantai tadi bersama Hyukie." Jawabnya pelan.

Teukie dengan perhatiannya menghapus keringat yang membanjiri dahi putrinya itu. "kau baru saja sembuh sayang, jangan terlalu kelelahan seperti ini lagi ya? Lihat kau bahkan berkeringat dingin dan pucat seperti ini." Nasihatnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"yaudah Bunda, aku bawa Minnie keatas dulu ya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Teukie mengangguk dan mundur selangkah guna memberikan jalan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sudah kembali?" Teukie menoleh kearah suara. Disana suaminya baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menghampiri dirinya ada diruang keluarga.

"ya, mereka barusaja kembali. Tapi sepertinya Minnie kelelahan, wajahnya begitu pucat tadi. Seperti sedang menahan sakit." Ucap Teukie.

"biarlah."

Teukie sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kangin yang begitu terkesan tidak perduli lagi terhadap Sungmin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kangin yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu disofa.

"perduli sedikitlah pada putrimu Kangin -_ah_!"

Kangin menutup majalah bisnis yang baru saja dibukanya. "dia bukan putriku."

"demi Tuhan Kangin-_ah_! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau bisa menyakiti Minnie," Teukie kini sudah duduk disamping Kangin.

Kangin menoleh kearah Teukie. "berhenti memikirkan orang lain Teuk-_ah_. Fikirkanlah putrimu, anak kandung kita yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya.

Teukie menggelengkan kepalanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "berhenti bergurau Kangin -_ah_! Sungmin anak kita."

Kangin ikut bangkit dan menangkap lengan Teukie dengan kuat. "baiklah, akan aku tunjukan padamu besok. Kita pergi ketempat semua kekacauan ini berasal." Ucapnya.

**-o0o—**

Sabtu pagi. Kyuhyun sudah terlihat rapih dengan kaus model V-neck berwarna putih yang terlapisi jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Begitu juga dengan celana _jeans_ hitam ngepas dan sepatu kets hitam.

Dia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan perlahan, ternyata sang empunya kamar masih terlelap dengan manisnya diatas ranjang.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disisi kosong yang ada disamping Sungmin. Senyum merekah dibibirnya saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang begitu cantik saat terlelap. Tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin yang entah mengapa menurutnya terlihat tirus itu.

"MinniMin~ bangun ayo kita kencan sekarang!" Ujarnya tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeliat pelan lalu membuka kedua bola matanya. "Kak Kyu, inikan hari _weekend_." Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin agar dia bangkit duduk. Dengan malas-malasan Sungmin mengikutinya. "Kak Kyu mau pergi kemana?" Tanyanya begitu melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang sudah rapih.

"bukan aku, tapi kita yang akan pergi."

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "kita? Pergi kemana?"

"kencan!"

Rona kemerahan mulai muncul dikedua sisi pipi Sungmin. dan Kyuhyun terkekeh dibuatnya. "udah kamu mandi lalu ganti baju. Aku tunggu dibawah, _saranghae_!" CUP diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat didahi sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sungmin turun dari lantai dua dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menaruh susu hangat diatas meja makan.

"Bunda sama Ayah kemana?"

Kyuhyun menaikan kedua bahunya. "dari aku turun mereka udah gak ada. Tapi mereka perginya sampai malam sepertinya, itu ada memo ditempel di kulkas." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan meminum susu vanilla miliknya. "kita mau pergi kemana sih kak Kyu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"kan sudah aku bilang tadi. Kita pergi kencan."

Burrrr…

Susu yang baru saja akan ditenggak Sungmin menyembur keluar karena mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. "uhuk…"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan mengusap bahunya. "pelan-pelan saja minumnya, aku tidak memintanya kok."

Sungmin mendelik kearah Kyuhyun. "ini karena Kak Kyu tau!"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran. "karenaku? Memang aku berbuat apa?"

"karena… kak Kyu bilang kita akan pergi kencan." Ucapan Sungmin semakin lama terdengar semakin lirih. Jelas saja gadis itu menahan malu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dia berdehem sebentar untuk meredam tawanya yang akan meledak. "kenapa? bukannya sepasang kekasih biasa melakukan itu?" Godanya.

Sungmin bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyal godaan dari ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Dia berbalik dan menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger dibahunya. "ngeledek ya?" Ucapnya sebal.

"haha… abisnya kamu lucu kalo lagi malu-malu gitu."

"Kak Kyu!"

Hahaha… Kyuhyun berlari keluar setelah sebelumnya mengambil kunci mobil miliknya. Sedangkan Sungmin berlari mengejarnya dari belakang.

**-o0o-**

Sungmin terpana melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan darat selama satu setengah jam kemudian menaiki kapal feri menyebrangi sungai Han. Dan tibalah mereka kini di _Nami Island_.

Pulau yang dikenal Sungmin melalui drama _Winter Sonata _itu begitu cantik jika dilihat langsung. Dia merasakan sebuah lengan hangat mengenggam tangan kanannya. Tanpa menolehpun Sungmin tau bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"cantik sekali." Gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin, senyuman puas terlihat diwajahnya. Sudah lama sekali pria itu ingin mengajak Sungmin ke pulau romantic ini. "kau suka?"

Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "sangat suka sekali."

"ayo jalan."

Sungmin hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang kini beralih memeluk bahunya erat. Mereka berdua berjalan di jalan panjang berpasir ditepi danau yang dinaungi pohon-pohon _birch_.

Sungmin ingat keadaan ini. Di drama itu, ditempat yang sama, adegan Jun-Sang yang mengendarai sepeda sambil membonceng Yujin yang merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari memejamkan mata menikmati moment.

Drama itu. Sangat mirip dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hanya saja, dia adalah adik kandung Kyuhyun, putri keluarga Cho. Sedangkan Yunji tidak demikian. Fikir Sungmin.

**.**

Dua jam lebih mereka berkeliling pulau, dan kini mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"mau kemana lagi sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya sambil berfikir. Pose yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke setir kemudi karena tidak kuat dengan pesona imutnya. (lebay lo Kyu :p).

"bagaimana kalau _Myeong-dong_?"

"_Myeong-dong_?" Ulang Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah."

Sesampainya mereka disana, Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke kedai eskrim yang menjadi favoritnya. Ya, seharian itu mereka habisnya keluar masuk toko. Entah itu toko pakaian, _accecoris_, _game center_. Hingga tidak terasa matahari mulai condong dibarat.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin agar tidak tersesat ditengah kerumunan orang yang sudah mulai memadati kawasan tersebut. Setibanya mereka dimobil, Kyuhyun melajukan kendaraannya menuju N Seoul Tower.

Sebelum benar-benar sampai ke Tower. Mereka terlebih dahulu menaiki _Namsan cable car_ yang akan membawa mereka ke menara. Walaupun takut akan ketinggian, Sungmin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota Seoul yang mulai terlihat bercahaya karena langit sudah mulai gelap.

Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakang Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya bertopang pada besi penyangga, sehingga para pengunjung lain yang melihatnya seperti sedang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin selama mereka berkeliling di _N Seoul Tower_.

"kak Kyu,"

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang memilih gembok kecil berbentuk hati. "ada apa?"

"kita pasang gembok cinta ini disana yah?"

"lakukan apapun yang kau mau." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin.

"_adjumma_, boleh aku pinjam pena?" Pinta Sungmin pada _yeoja _paruh baya yang menjual gembok tersebut.

"ini."

Sungmin menerima pena tersebut lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas kecil berwarna merah muda. Dia langsung menutupi kertas tersebut saat Kyuhyun hendak melihatnya. "jangan ngintip!"

"emangnya kamu nulis apa sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun jengkel. Dia paling tidak suka jika Sungmin main rahasia-rahasiaan kaya gini.

"rahasia." Ucapnya sambil mehrong dan kembali menulis. "selesai." Dia menyerahkan pena tersebut kepada Kyuhyun.

"aku tulis apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "terserah. Nanti kertas ini kita kunci didalam gembok ya."

Oke. Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja, daripada si kecil ini nantinya ngambek?

"udah?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya setelah selesai menulis dikertas tersebut lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mengotak-atik gembok tersebut setelah sebelumnya menempelkan kertas yang mereka tulis didalamnya. Klik… gembok terpasang sempurna dan berjejer dengan gembok-gembok cinta yang lainnya.

"selesai."

"Minnimin, aku laper ih." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"kita makan di Resto Italia dibawah oke?" Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Sungmin yang menariknya ke tempat makan yang diinginkannya.

"kamu pesen apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membolak-balik menu dihadapannya.

"hmm… aku mau spaghetti Alfredo, Lagasna,Ravioli. Terus minumnya… Strawberry Lemonade aja." Jawab Sungmin. Pelayan yang _stand by _disana segera mencatat pesanan Sungmin.

"saya Spaghetti Bolognese dan Lime Squash. Ah, Chiantinya satu." Pelayan tersebut kembali mencatat pesanan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, ditunggu 15 menit." Ucap pelayan tersebut.

"kamu yakin habis semua?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"emang kenapa? aku laper banget soalnya." Jawan Sungmin sambil nyengir gaje.

"yaudah, awas aja kalo gak habis."

15 menit kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang memang benar-benar lapar langsung melahap makanan mereka tanpa basa-basi.

"abis ini mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela makannya.

"ng… aku mau _skating _di Grand Hyatt Seoul. Hyukie kemarin cerita disana keren banget katanya."

"oke kita kesana setelah ini."

**.**

**.**

"wah benar-benar keren!" Sungmin berdecak kagum saat masuk kedalam arena _ice skating rink_ yang lumayan terkenal itu.

"ayo! Jangan diem aja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan Sungmin dan berseluncur diatas es. Mereka berdua, berpegangan tangan lalu berkeliling spot yang ada disana. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri saat ingatannya kembali memunculkan drama kesukaannya. _Boys Before Flowers_.

"kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "kita seperti sedang syuting BBF ya." Ujarnya.

Dahi Kyuhyun naik sebelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "BBF? Game jenis apa tuh?"

Tak…

Sungmin menjitak dahi Kyuhyun. "itu tuh drama kesukaanku. Bukan game!"

Kyuhyun mengaduh pelan sembari mengelus dahinya. "iya iya." Dengusnya.

Ting…

Seakan ada lampu diatas kepalanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul diotak Kyuhyun. "Minimin." Panggilnya.

"apa?"

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat syuting versi Kyumin?"

"_mwoya_?"

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin hingga _yeoja _itu terjatuh kepelukannya. Sungmin terpaku dibuatnya. Sebelah lengan Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin yang samar memerah itu. "_saranghaeyo_." Ucapnya sambil meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka.

Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman lembut Kyuhyun. "_nado_." Ucap Sungmin setelah tautan bibir mereka terputus.

—**o0o—**

Teukie dan Kangin baru saja tiba. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. mereka baru saja kembali dari Gyeonggi-do.

"kau sudah mendengar semuanya bukan?" Tanya Kangin pada Teukie yang masih duduk terdiam di meja makan.

"tapi Kangin -_ah_, aku belum percaya—

"kau harus percaya Teukie, itu kenyataanya."

Tangis Teukie pecah saat itu juga. Kangin yang ada disampingnya memeluk tubuh malaikatnya itu dengan erat. "bagaimana mungkin Minnie yang kita rawat sejak bayi hingga sekarang bukan anak kandung kita Kangin-_ah_?" Ucap Teukie disela tangisnya.

DEG…

Tak taukah kalian jika dibalik dinding pemisah itu ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kalian? Sungmin. Ya dia ada disana dan mendengar semua pembicaraan Kangteuk secara tidak sengaja. Dia membekap kedua tangannya dimulut guna meredam isakannya. Tak lupa airmata yang mengalir dengan lancar dari kedua bola matanya.

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

Yo semua *lambai tangan sambil nyengir* MIANHAE! Nih FF updatenya kurang lama ^^. Semoga Chapter ini Kyumin momentnya memuaskan ya. Dan untuk penggambaran-penggambaran tempat diatas gak detail, karena kau juga belum pernah kesana sih *curhat*. Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca dan review. Maaf aku gak balesin satu-satu karena aku udah ngantuk banget. Maaf *again* kalo ada typo, ini no edit.

Dah gitu aja, akunya ngantuk! See you in next Chapter~~

_**Thanks to : vriskaindriany1 | cloudofyesung | Misaki Hiromi | xiang Qi hwa | | FishHae | HyeraJEWELS | Honeyfah Elfsone | SongJiRin1602 | Cho Hyun Joo | chocochoco24 | Kinan Lee | clouds1489 | Aura Afira | ressijewelll | Yewok is real | Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol | Fariny | Lia Kyuminelf | hana | Park HyeWoon | eunhae25 | WindaaKyuMin | guest1004 | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | Kyumin4ever | kyurin minnie | cherrizka980826 | RaeMin | Matsuka99 | love haehyuk | Ryeee15 | Tika | Keys47 | Cho Miku | MegaKyu | kyukyu | and Guest |**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Last, Review?  
>-Tania Lee-<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Love, My Dongsaeng~**

**Pair : KyuMin and Other Official Pair.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

Tangis Teukie pecah saat itu juga. Kangin yang ada disampingnya memeluk tubuh malaikatnya itu dengan erat. "bagaimana mungkin Minnie yang kita rawat sejak bayi hingga sekarang bukan anak kandung kita Kangin-_ah_?" Ucap Teukie disela tangisnya.

DEG…

Tak taukah kalian jika dibalik dinding pemisah itu ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kalian? Sungmin. Ya dia ada disana dan mendengar semua pembicaraan Kangteuk secara tidak sengaja. Dia membekap kedua tangannya dimulut guna meredam isakannya. Tak lupa airmata yang mengalir dengan lancar dari kedua bola matanya.

**~CHAPTER 11~**

Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya dengan perlahan. Dia tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya –masihkan dia boleh menyebutnya seperti itu?—mendengar tangisnya, dia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menangis terisak dengan hebatnya. Dia tidak ingin siapaun mendengar tangisan pilunya itu.

"hhh…" Sungmin merasakan dadanya sesak. Oksigen seakan tidak melewati(?) paru-parunya. Vertigo juga menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia membuka laci dimeja nakasnya dan mengambil botol obatnya.

Prang…

Tidak sengaja dia menjatuhkan gelas berisi airputih yang memang sengaja Kyuhyun letakkan tadi. Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati dengan keadaannya yang lemah ini. Beberapa detik berikutnya, dia bisa mendengar deritan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dalam hati berharap bukan kedua orangtua—yang bukan lagi—lah yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Minnie?"

Sungmin mendesah lega. "hhh… kak Kyu." Panggilnya disela sesak nafasnya.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah ranjang setelah mendengar panggilan lemah Sungmin. "astaga Minnie!" Kyuhyun tambah terkejut melihat keadaan Sungmin. Wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya memerah sehabis menangis. Dan jangan lupa liquid merah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Kyuhyun berniat mengendong Sungmin, akan tetapi _yeoja _itu menolaknya. "hhh… tolong obatku." Pintanya.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menyambar botol obat Sungmin yang berada didalam meja nakas lalu mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. "ayo diminum obatmu." Dia membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dan meminum obatnya. Setelah itu dia membuka botol air mineral yang tadi dibawanya untuk diminumkan untuk Sungmin.

"merasa lebih baik?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, akan tetapi vertigonya belum berkurang sedikit pun. Kyuhyun mengambil handuk dilemari Sungmin dan mengelap bawah hidung _yeoja _itu dengan lembut.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit saja?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala lalu membuka kedua matanya. Memandang langsung kearah Kyuhyun. "tidak, aku hanya perlu istirahat saja. Kak Kyu kembalilah, aku akan tidur." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin guna mencium dahi, kedua mata,hidung dan terakhir bibir Sungmin. "istirahatlah, _saranghae_." Ucapnya.

"_nado_."

Sungmin kembali meneteskan airmatanya saat sosok Kyuhyun sudah hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. "ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumamnya pelan. Sungguh, kepalanya bertambah pusing dengan kenyataan yang barusaja diterimanya. Dirinya bukan anak kandung keluarga Cho? Jadi dimana orangtuanya?

—**o0o—**

Sungmin berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Kangin dan Leeteuk yang berada diruang makan. Hahh… menghela nafas pelan dan kembali berjalan untuk menghampiri keduanya. "selamat pagi."

Kangteuk menoleh. Kangin hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya dan kembali berkutat dengan majalah bisnis yang ada ditangannya, sedangkan Leeteuk tetap seperti biasa, tersenyum bak malaikat. Tetapi Sungmin menyadari satu hal, pancaran mata Leeteuk berbeda dari biasanya. Ada guratan kesedihan didalamnya.

"pagi. Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"masih dikamarnya mungkin." Jawab Sungmin. Setelah itu suasana ruang makan itu begitu sunyi. Biasanya Sungmin dengan cerewetnya bercerita tentang pengalamannya disekolah ataupun hal-hal kecil yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kangin menyadari sikap Sungmin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Akan tetapi dia memilih tidak perduli dan lebih focus pada bacaan dihadapannya.

"lama menungguku?" Sontak ketiganya menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang barusaja masuk kedalam ruang makan. Dia tersenyum dan menempatkan dirinya dikursi samping Sungmin.

Kangin menutup majalah bisnisnya dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk memulai sarapan.

Tes…

Mata Sungmin membesar saat cairan merah itu jatuh dipunggung tangannya. Dengan segera dia menangkup tangan kanannya untuk menutupi hidungnya dan berbatuk pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menepuk punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. "_gwenchana_?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu berdiri. Dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada disamping dapur. Dia mendongakan kepalanya agar darahnya berhenti. setelah cukup lama, dia menyalakan air dan membasuh bagian atas bibirnya.

Memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin. Wajahnya semakin pucat dengan tonjolan pipi yang sudah mulai terlihat. Apakah ini efek dari penyakit yang dideritanya?

Tok tok…

Sungmin terkesiap saat mendengar pintu diketuk dari luar. "Minnie? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Sekali lagi dia menoleh ke cermin. Jejak cairan merah itu tidak terlihat lagi, dia berjalan dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya. _Gwenchana_?"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menjawab. "aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Kyuhyun tidak percaya perkataan Sungmin sepenuhnya. Meskipun dia menjawab baik-baik saja. Itu berarti dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun tahu benar tabiat kekasihnya itu yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Kyuhyun sembari merangkul bahu Sungmin dan menuntunnya kembali ke ruang makan.

"Ayah, Bunda. Kami berangkat!" Pamit Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil tasnya lalu membungkukan badannya kearah Leeteuk dan Kangin bergantian. "aku berangkat." Setelah itu dia berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan keluar.

Leeteuk terdiam dikursinya. Dia merasa agak aneh dengan sikap Sungmin pagi ini. Kentara sekali kecanggungan diantara mereka. Dan puncaknya adalah tadi, yang dimana saat akan berangkat sekolah Sungmin akan memeluk dan mencium pipinya begitu juga dengan Kangin. Tapi tadi?

"Kangin-ah, apa mungkin Sungmin—

"bergegaslah, kita akan pergi menjemput putri kita yang sesungguhnya." Potong Kangin sambil berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari ruang makan.

Leeteuk masih terdiam ditempatnya. Matanya sedikit melirik kearah pigura besar yang merekam potret keluarga mereka. Dirinya, Kangin, Kyuhyun serta Sungmin yang tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan dia masih ingat bagaimana repotnya Sungmin memilih baju untuk dipakai untuk foto tersebut.

Senyum sendu terlukis diwajah bak malaikatnya. Rasanya dia masih tidak mempercayai kenyataan yang ada sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa Sungmin bukanlah anak kandung dirinya dan Kangin.

**.**

**.**

Lexus LFA biru metalik milik Kyuhyun berhenti digerbang _SM High School_. Mereka berdua masih terdiam dari meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho hingga sekarang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu memiringkan badannya untuk menghadap Sungmin.

"_gwenchana_?" Tanya Kyuhyun seolah menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "_aniyo_, kenapa terus bertanya seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin yang sudah sedikit menirus itu. "entahlah, aku merasa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Apa ada yang menganggu fikiranmu?" Tangan Kyuhyun beralih mengelus helai rambut halus milik Sungmin.

"aku hanya memikirkan pelajaran yang agak sulit belakangan ini. Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "aku masuk dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti." Setelah berujar demikian, dia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam halaman sekolah luasnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan punggung Sungmin hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah itu dia menstarter Lexus LFA nya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kampus.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel merah mudanya saat benda berbentuk persegi itu bergetar dari dalam saku jas bleazernya. Pesan dari Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada sedikit urusan.

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan Sungmin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan hingga halte bus yang tepat berada didepan sekolahnya. Mendudukan dirinya dikursi tunggu dengan beberapa murid lainnya.

Tak berapa lama bus datang dan beberapa murid sudah berdiri dan masuk kedalam bus. Tetapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Dia masih duduk dikursi tunggu sembari memainkan ponselnya. Rasanya dia enggan kembali cepat kerumah hari ini.

Matanya mulai berembun saat membuka folder-folder foto yang merekam jelas kebersamaan dirinya dengan keluarga Cho. Dari perayaan ulangtahunnya tahun lalu, liburan musim semi mereka di Jepang. Dan yang paling berkesan adalah kejutan yang dirinya dan Kyuhyun buat untuk kedua orangtuanya untuk memperingati _anniversary _pernikahan mereka.

"aku menyayangi kalian. Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini~" Lirihnya.

Sungmin terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya hingga tidak menyadari ada sesosok _namja _yang berseragam _SM High School_ berdiri dihadapannya. "hei!"

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya. Senyum manis muncul disudut bibirnya. "Henry-ah."

Henry mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Sungmin, lalu dengan keponya dia melirik kearah objek yang sedang diperhatikan oleh yeoja itu sedari tadi. "lucu sekali." Komentarnya.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. Sebuah potret dirinya yang sedang menangis dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengelus seekor kelinci putih hadiah dari keluarganya. Kangteuk yang ada disampingnya mencium kedua pipinya sedangkan sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa dibelakang mereka.

"kenapa belum pulang?"

"kau sendiri?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku bertanya padamu! Kenapa berbalik tanya."

Henry tertawa pelan dan mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. "aku barusaja berlatih dan melihat _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang merenung dipinggir jalan, makanya aku dekati." Jawabnya dengan senyum jahil khas namja itu.

"hahaha… terserahmu lah Henry Mochi." Sungmin tertawa mengejek kearah namja berpipi seperti kue mocha itu.

"_Ya!_ Kau dan Eunhyuk sama saja! Berhenti memanggilku Mochi. Bisa jatuh reputasiku sebagai _ace _tim basket sekolah jika para penggemarku memanggilku seperti itu juga."

"yayaya~ jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Henry si tampan? Henry Lau yang bersinar? Atau Henry Lau si tampan yang bersinar berpipi seperti kue mochi?" Sungmin tersenyum menyebalkan –bagi Henry- diucapan terakhirnya.

Henry memandang datar kewajah Sungmin yang sedang tertawa geli dengan ucapannya barusan. "sudah-sudah! Ayo aku antar kau pulang!" Dia mengibaskan lengannya dan menarik lengan Sungmin menuju Hyundai Equus hitam miliknya.

Sungmin hanya menuruti dari belakang, tak menyadari bahwa Henry tersenyum lega karena melihat yeoja itu kembali ceria seperti biasanya. 'teruslah tersenyum, Sungmin-ah!' Ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Hyundai Equus milik Henry berhenti tepat didepan gerbang kediaman keluarga Cho. Setelah berbincang sebentar dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sungmin keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya.

Matanya memicing ketika melihat Jaguar milik Kangin dan LFA Kyuhyun yang terparkir manis dihalaman rumah. Jadi ini yang dibilang Kyuhyun ada urusan? Dengan keluarganya kah?

Dia membuka pelan pintu rumahnya, mengganti sepatu ketsnya dengan sandal rumahan dan berjalan pelan memasuki ruang keluarga. "aku pulang." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya seraya mengucapkan salam.

"oh, Sungmin-ah? Sudah pulang rupanya." Ucap Leeteuk.

"_ne_." Sungmin menegakan badannya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat satu sosok yang sedang duduk diantara Leeteuk dan Kangin. "Kim Kibum?" Gumamnya.

"Sungmin kau sudah pulang?" Yeoja penyuka merah muda itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru kembali dari arah dapur.

"_ne_."

"Sungmin, sebaiknya kau ganti baju dahulu. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar perintah Kangin barusan.

Kyuhyun menatap jengah kearah Kangin dan dua wanita yang masih duduk diruang tamu, lalu matanya beralih kearah punggung Sungmin yang perlahan berjalan menaiki anak tangga. "apakah harus secepat ini? Kalian tidak merasa kasihan pada Sungmin?" Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Kangin menatap putra bungsunya itu dengan tajam. "kau hanya perduli pada oranglain Kyuhyun. Tidakah kau memikirkan nasib adik kandungmu yang tinggal dengan oranglain?"

"apa peduliku? Hanya Sungmin yang ku kenal sebagai adikku, tidak ada yang lainnya."

"KYUHYUN! Jaga bicaramu!"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kangin barusan, dia lebih memilih menaiki anak tangga hingga lantai dua dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. "Min, aku masuk."

Kyuhyun terdiam didepan pintu saat melihat Sungmin sedang meminum butir-butir obatnya yang lumayan banyak itu.

"ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang. Sungmin hanya menatap pantulan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengecupi kepalanya tersebut dari cermin dihadapannya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"baik,"

"maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu tadi, Ayah menelpon ada urusan penting yang harus kami bicarakan."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "gwenchana. Aku diantar Henry tadi."

"benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"apa ada masalah serius? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kim Kibum?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan memandangi wajah Sungmin yang juga balik memandanginya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Sungmin perlahan. "entahlah, kurasa iya."

Sungmin menangkap lengan Kyuhyun dan mengenggamnya didepan dada. "bagaimana perasaan kak Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya. "maksudmu?"

"bagaimana perasaan kak Kyu jika nanti aku pergi?"

"jangan berkata seperti itu!" Pandangan lembut Kyuhyun berubah tajam. Dan Sungmin yang ketakutan hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin! ayo turun! Kita makan malam bersama." Suara Leeteuk masuk kependengaran keduanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas perlahan lalu membimbing Sungmin untuk berdiri. "maafkan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang berada didalam rangkulan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua turun bersama. Dimeja makan, Leeteuk sedang menata hidangan makan malam mereka sedangkan Kangin dan Kibum sedang berbincang seru sampai keduanya tertawa.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Kangin yang tersenyum lepas seperti itu. Dan belakangan ini dia juga jarang bertemu dengan Kangin. Kau beruntung Kibum. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"kalian, ayo duduk!" Ucapan Leeteuk membuat Kangin dan Kibum menoleh kearah Kyumin. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah kiri Kangin dengan Sungmin disampingnya, sementara Kibum duduk disamping kanan Kangin dengan Leeteuk disampingnya.

Mereka memulai makan malam itu dengan tenang. Sesekali Kangin menawari Kibum masakan istrinya yang harus dia coba.

Senyum sedih terlukis dibibir Sungmin. Dia memilih menundukan wajahnya dan memakan hidangan dihadapannya. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Kangin dan Kibum yang masih berbincang, kemudian kearah Sungmin yang sedang menyantap hidangan malam ini dengan diam.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Kangin mengintruksikan untuk seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul diruang tengah. Lagi. Kibum duduk diantara Kangteuk, sedangkan Sungmin duduk berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin."

"_ne_?"

Kangin menghela nafas perlahan dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "sebelumnya kami minta maaf atas ini. Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Kibum, adalah putri kandung kami." Jelasnya.

Sungmin tersenyum sendu dan menundukan kepalanya. "ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kaget kearah Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa?

"maksudmu?" Selidik Kangin.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. "maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan kalian didapur beberapa hari yang lalu."

Leeteuk hanya dia dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Jadi percakapan dengan suaminya beberapa hari yang lalu terdengar oleh Sungmin? Jadi ini yang menjadi alasan perubahan sikap Sungmin terhadap dirinya juga Kangin.

"yah, sekarang kau tau kebenarannya kan? Aku tidak memintamu untuk keluar dari keluarga ini. Tapi aku harap kau bisa menerima Kibum sebagai putri kandungku." Ucap Kangin.

"Ayah!"

"Kyuhyun-ah,"

Kyuhyun memandang geram kearah Kangin. "bagaimana—

Ucapannya terhenti ketika Sungmin mengenggam tangannya yang terkepal tersebut. "aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kangteuk dan Kibum. "terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Dan soal Kibum, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Ucapnya.

"hmm… apakah aku boleh keluar sebentar? Kebetulan aku melupakan beberapa perlengkapan untuk praktek besok." Izin Sungmin.

Kangteuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"biar aku mengantarmu." Sela Kyuhyun.

"_ani_, aku bisa sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Hyukie akan bertemu dengannya nanti." Cegah Sungmin.

"tapi Min—

"kak Kyu! Aku sudah janjian dengan Hyukie. Dia sudah menungguku diujung jalan. Jadi tidak usah mengantarku." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkukan sedikit badannya kearah Kangteuk setelahnya dia berjalan keluar rumah.

"Kyuhyun, aku harap kau bisa menerima Kibum sebagai adik kandungmu." Kangin membuka suaranya setelah kepergian Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang kedua orangtua dan Kibum secara bergantian. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dilantai dua. Tidak diperdulikannya teriakan Kangin maupun Leeteuk yang memanggilnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman kota yang tidak jauh dari perumahannya. Dia berbohong tentang bertemu Eunhyuk. Alasan utamanya pergi keluar adalah untuk menenangkan diri.

Matanya mengedar untuk melihat beberapa remaja seusianya yang sedang meliukan badannya dengan iringan lagu _dance_ yang cukup sering didengarnya(dipaksa Eunhyuk untuk mendengarnya), ada komunitas _skateboard_, dan banyak lagi.

Dia terlalu larut dalam keheningan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa Siwon berjalan dan duduk disamping kanannya.

"hei!"

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu dari jarak dekat. Dia langsung menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati wajah Siwon yang tersenyum kearahnya. "kenapa melamun? Ada masalah?"

"kenapa Ka Siwon bisa ada disini?"

Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin barusan. "ya tentu saja bisa. Ini taman kota dan terbuka untuk umum. Dan berarti aku bisa kesini kapanpun aku mau."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"kenapa keluar malam-malam seperti ini? Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Siwon dan tersenyum kecil. "aku sedang menenangkan diri."

Alis Siwon saling bertautan mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "menenangkan diri? Kau sedang ada masalah?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"apa sulit?"

"entahlah, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Siwon mengelus bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. "kau bisa cerita padaku jika tidak keberatan." Ucapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu menundukan wajahnya. "aku bukan putri kandung keluarga Cho." Jujurnya.

Gerakan tangan Siwon berhenti perlahan. Diwajahnya tergambar jelas raut keterkejutan yang luar biasa. "maksudmu?"

"yah, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi keluarga Cho. Aku hanya orang asing yang ada diantara mereka. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Hah… kasihan sekalikan diriku ini?" Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Siwon langsung membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. Dan perlakuan lembut Siwon itu membuat Sungmin terisak pelan.

"aku menyedihkan sekali bukan?" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan lirih Sungmin barusan.

"aku tidak tau siapa diriku sebenarnya. Siapa orangtuaku." Gumamnya ditengah isakan tangisnya.

"Sungmin," Siwon hanya berusaha memberikan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang dibutuhkan Sungmin. Dia hanya memeluk dan mengelus helai rambut Sungmin guna menenangkan _yeoja_ itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan perlahan. Tangan Siwon refleks untuk menghapus bulir-bulir airmata yang masih berada dipipi Sungmin. "ini adalah ujian untukmu. Dan yakinlah, bahwa Tuhan tidak akan memberikan ujian melebihi kemampuan umatnya." Ucapan Siwon barusan membuat Sungmin tersenyum geli.

"iya, aku tau itu. Pastor Choi!"

Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin lalu berdiri. Dia mengulurkan lengan kanannya kearah Sungmin. "ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Sungmin meraih tangan itu dan segera berdiri. Menyetujui ajakan Siwon untuk mengantarnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri gusar didepan teras rumahnya. Jam ditangannya sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 10 malam, akan tetapi Sungmin belum juga kembali. Dia mengumpati tindakannya yang hanya mendiamkan Sungmin untuk pergi sendiri tanpa mengikutinya.

Bagaimana jika Sungmin pingsan dijalan?

"oh Shit!"

Dia barusaja berlari dan membuka pintu mobilnya, tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang sedang mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seseorang.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin dan Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan menundukan badannya. "kau masuklah, ini sudah hampir malam." Ucapnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan berujar terima kasih. Siwon berjalan menjauh dan Sungmin terus memperhatikannya sampai bayangan _namja_ ber_dimple smile_ itu menghilang digerbang perumahan mereka.

"Sungmin! Aku baru saja akan menjemputmu." Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."

"bagaimana bisa Siwon yang mengantarmu pulang?" Selidik Kyuhyun.

"kami bertemu dijalan, dan dia ingin mengantarku pulang."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin lalu memegang kedua bahu _yeoja_ itu. "kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin memutar kedua matanya. "kak Kyu sudah menanyakan 'apakah kau baik-baik saja' seharian ini. Apa tidak bosan? Aku saja yang mendengarnya bosan!"

"aku hanya khawatir padamu. Apa itu salah?"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tersinggung dengan kata-katanya. "tidak, aku hanya merasa kak Kyu memperlakukanku secara berlebihan. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi keluarga ini." Ucapannya melemah diakhir.

"hei, kau juga bagian dari keluarga ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap adik dan kekasihku yang paling kusayangi."

"tapi aku—

CHU~

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Sungmin. Hanya ciuman singkat dibibir Sungmin dan membuat yeoja itu terdiam. "sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin sebentar lalu menggandengnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Mereka tidak menyadari jika sepasang mata dari balkon lantai dua yang melihat semua adegan yang baru saja terjadi itu.

—**o0o—**

Pagi ini sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi berbeda bagi Sungmin. Dimana status dirinya yang bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Cho telah menyebar keseluruh bagian _SM High School_. Saat dirinya berjalan dikoridor, banyak murid-murid membicarakannya.

Sungmin memilih jalan untuk ketaman belakang sekolah. Dia tidak berniat masuk kedalam ruang kelas saat ini. Memilih mendudukan dirinya ditaman luas yang biasa digunakan murid-murid jika jam istirahat.

Mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi besi dan memandang sendu kearah danau buatan yang ada dihadapannya.

Sedangkan diruang kelas, Eunhyuk sudah bolak-balik keluar kelas hanya untuk melihat apakah Sungmin sudah datang apa belum. Tidak biasanya _yeoja_ itu belum datang hingga bel berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"dimana dia itu sih?!" Gumamnya.

"mencari sahabatmu, Lee Hyukjae?" Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kibum.

"bukan urusanmu!"

Kibum tertawa pelan. "harusnya kau memberikan dukungan pada sahabatmu itu. Jika kau tidak ingin menemukan mayatnya tergantung di pintu toilet wanita." Ucap Seulgi. Salah satu teman satu genk Kibum.

"apa maksudmu?"

"sahabat macam apa kau ini? Kau tidak dengar gossip yang beredar hari ini yang menyatakan jika Sungmin bukanlah putri kandung keluarga Cho?"

Eunhyuk mendelik kearah Kibum dan kawan-kawan. "apa kau bercanda? Yang benar saja!" Dengusnya.

"itu sih urusanmu! Aku hanya memberitahumu." Eunhyuk memutar kedua matanya saat Kibum dan kawan-kawannya berjalan meninggalkannya.

Diantara rasa percaya dan tidaknya. Dia berjalan keluar kelas untuk mencari keadaan Sungmin. Biarlah kali ini dia bolos dipelajaran pertama. Yang terpenting adalah menemukan Sungmin dan mencaritahu kebenaran akan apa yang diucapkan Kibum dan kawan-kawannya itu.

"kau ini dimana Sungmin!" Gumamnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar taman belakang. Itu dia. Pekiknya dalam hati. Saat melihat sosok berambut pirang duduk dibangku besi dan menghadap danau.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelahnya. "wae? Kenapa tidak dikelas?"

"aku mencarimu." Eunhyuk memiringkan badannya kearah Sungmin. "Min, tentang gossip yang beredar pagi ini—

"ya, itu benar!"

Eunhyuk terdiam dibuatnya. "maksudmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk lalu memandang danau buatan yang ada didepan mereka. "berita yang mengatakan bahwa aku bukan putri kandung keluarga Cho dan Kibum adalah putri kandung keluarga Cho yang sesungguhnya. Itu benar."

"Kibum?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk terenyuh melihat Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini begitu tenang dengan kenyataan yang menimpanya kini. Mungkin jika kejadian ini terjadi padanya dia akan memilih bunuh diri.

"lalu?"

Sungmin menoleh dengan wajah bingung. "lalu?"

"keluarga kandungmu?"

Sungmin menaikan bahunya. "aku tidak tahu. Menyedihkan sekali bukan diriku? Bahkan aku tidak tau harus menggunakan marga apa didepan namaku."

Mata Eunhyuk sudah berkaca-kaca. "Sungmin~" _Yeoja_ yang gemar menari itu langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan menangis sesengukan.

"_ya! _Kenapa kau yang menangis Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin geli. Tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa matanya sudah terlapisi krystal bening yang siap turun kapan saja.

"bagaimana bisa kau setegar itu Sungmin-ah?" Ucapnya ditengah isakan.

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Dia sedikit terkejut saat Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan cepat.

"bagaimana jika kau diasuh oleh keluargaku dan mengunakan marga Lee. Lee Sungmin? Tidak buruk juga." Ucap Eunhyuk. "lagipula, aku ingin merasakan punya kakak perempuan. Ya! Sungmin-ah, kau mau kan?" Bujuknya.

Sungmin hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. Eunhyuk bersyukur, sosok dihadapannya ini sudah kembali tertawa. Dia bersumpah akan selalu ada disamping Sungmin, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah cantik itu dipenuhi oleh guratan kesedihan ataupun tatapan kosong.

—**o0o—**

_**Next Day**_

Mobil Lexus LFA milik Kyuhyun berhenti didepan gerbang _SM High School_. Kibum yang hari ini berangkat bersama Kyumin sudah terlebih dahulu keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

"kenapa tidak masuk?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin yang tidak kunjung keluar dari mobilnya.

Sungmin menoleh dan menganggukan kepalanya. Mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan kilat dan langsung berjalan masuk bersama murid-murid _SM High School _lainnya.

Kyuhyun menatap bahu Sungmin sebentar dan langsung melajukan mobilnya untuk pergi ke Kyunghee University. Tempatnya menuntut ilmu kini.

Setelah mobil Kyuhyun benar-benar menjauh dari gerbang, Sungmin melongokan kepalanya sembari berjalan keluar. Suatu keuntungan baginya karena penjaga gerbang sekolah sepertinya belum terlihat karena ini masih jam 7 pagi. Biasanya penjaga datang pada jam 7.30.

Dia menyebrang jalan dan menyusuri pertokoan lalu berhenti di toilet umum. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sungmin keluar dengan pakaian santai. Celana jeans biru dongker dan baju panjang berhodie putih. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti dihalte bus.

Drtt…

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Eunhyuk. Yang berisikan dia harus hati-hati dan jaga kesehatan, juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninya. Bus yang ditunggunya datang dan dia melangkah masuk kedalam bis dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi paling belakang.

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 2 jam. Papan penunjuk jalan memberitahukan bahwa bus yang ditumpanginya kini sudah memasuki kawasan Ilsan, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan kearah jendela luar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berdiri setelah dirasa tujuannya sudah hampir sampai.

Ting…

Pintu bus terbuka dan dia melangkah keluar. Tepat berhenti didepan sebuah sekolah dasar yang cukup terkenal didaerah tersebut. Ini adalah sekolah lamanya dulu sebelum dia pindah ke Seoul.

Melangkah dengan perlahan menyusuri jalanan kota kelahirannya dengan langkah tenang dan langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah bagunan besar bertuliskan _Ilsan Hospital_. Dia melangkah masuk dan berdiri didepan meja resepsionis.

"ada yang bisa kami bantu Nona?" Tanya perawat berambut hitam itu.

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya gelisah. Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang?. "hm… aku mau mencari data tentang orangtuaku."

Perawat berambut hitam itu menaikan alisnya. "apakah orangtua anda dirawat dirumah sakit ini?"

"_aniya_, aku dilahirkan dirumah sakit ini. Tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku. Bisakah kau memberitahu siapa orangtuaku? Kumohon!" Pinta Sungmin.

"maaf, segala informasi tentang pasien disini tidak bisa diberikan kepada sembarang orang. Kami harus memastikan bahwa anda benar-benar keluarga pasien."

"tapi—

"maaf. Itu sudah kebijakan rumah sakit dan kami tidak bisa melanggarnya." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan beringsut menjauh dari meja resepsionis itu. Hah… bagaimana dia mencari tahu dimana orangtuanya kini?

Dia mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berada ditaman rumah sakit. Sedikit bingung kemana tujuannya setelah ini.

"Jae?" Tepukan pelan dipundaknya membuat Sungmin menoleh. Matanya menangkap sosok perawat yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan itu berdiri dibelakangnya.

"maaf, aku bukan Jae. Mungkin anda salah orang." Ucap Sungmin sopan sambil tersenyum.

Sosok perawat itu membulatnya matanya setelah melihat senyum Sungmin. Senyuman itu persis dengan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya beberapa tahun silam. Dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah, perawat tersebut memeluk Sungmin penuh rindu.

"akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan perawat tersebut dengan pelan. "apakah anda mengenalku?" Tanya Sungmin.

Sosok perawat itu memandang sendu kearah Sungmin. "aku tidak mengenalmu, aku hanya melihatmu sewaktu kecil." Jawabnya.

Mata Sungmin berkilat senang. Apa mungkin perawat dihadapannya ini mengenal orangtuanya saat melahirkan dirinya dulu?

"suster—"

"Oh Hyunjung, panggil saja suster Oh."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "suster Oh, apa anda mengenal orangtuaku?" Tanya Sungmin.

"aku sangat mengenal ibumu." Lirihnya.

Sungmin dapat menangkap kesedihan diucapan suster Oh itu. "dimana sekarang ibuku berada?"

Suster Oh menarik lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri. "ayo—

"Sungmin. Panggil aku Sungmin!"

Suster Oh tersenyum dan mengangguk. "ayo Sungmin-ah, aku akan mengantarmu bertemu dengan ibumu." Ajaknya. Sungmin tersenyum senang. Akhirnya perjalanannya kini tidak sia-sia. Dia bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya dan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Cho.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menyerengit heran saat suster Oh membawanya keatas sebuah bukit. Agak jauh dari rumah-rumah penduduk dibawah sana. Jadi, ibunya tinggal diatas bukit?

Suster Oh berhenti melangkah begitu juga dengan Sungmin didepan sebuah gundukan tanah berumput. Wanita berpakaian perawat itu membalikan badannya untuk menghadap Sungmin. "kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin berjalan maju. Iris beningnya mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat sebuah potret wanita cantik berambut pirang-sepertinya- diletakan diujung nisan. Kim Jaejoong. Nisan itu terukir dengan cantik Hangeul untuk Kim Jaejoong.

Rintik hujan mulai turun dari langit. Sepertinya langit mengerti dengan apa yang dialami _yeoja_ muda itu. Suster Oh menuntun Sungmin untuk kembali kerumahnya sebelum hujan semakin deras.

**.**

**.**

Hari semakin sore dan hujan juga belum akan berhenti. Sungmin memandang kearah bukit dimana makam ibunya berada. Dari beranda rumah suster Oh, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Sungmin-ah, sebaiknya kau menginap saja disini dahulu. Sepertinya hujan akan berhenti esok pagi jika begini." Suster Oh berkata sembari memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada Sungmin.

"terimakasih suster Oh."

"kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu." Ucap Suster Oh.

"bisakah suster menceritakan bagaimana ibuku? Dan apakah aku punya seorang ayah?"

Suster Oh terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Sungmin. "kau sangat mirip denganya. Hidung. Bibir. Cara kalian berbicara dan tersenyum. Kalian sangat mirip."

"lalu Ayahku?"

Suster Oh menghela nafas panjang. "Ayahmu—

Suster Oh menceritakan semua apapun yang menjadi rahasia yang dipegangnya selama kurang lebih 17 tahun ini. Tentang Sungmin, Jaejoong dan Ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk berjalan santai keluar gerbang. Senyum yang dilukisnya untuk Donghae memudar saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di Lexus biru metalik miliknya.

"hei _chagi,_" Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kaku untuk menjawab sapaan Donghae barusan.

"dimana Sungmin?"

Great! Eunhyuk hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa jika Kyuhyun dan Donghae pasti bersama-sama untuk menjemput dirinya dan Sungmin. Eunhyuk barusaja akan membuka bibirnya, tetapi disela oleh suara lain.

"Sungmin tidak masuk kelas hari ini." Eunhaekyu menoleh kebelakang. Tepat dimana Kibum berjalan santai kearah mereka bertiga.

"apa maksudmu, Kibum?"

Kibum mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. "Sungmin tidak masuk ke kelas hari ini. Bahkan dari jam pelajaran pertama."

Kyuhyun mematung mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan. Bukankah tadi dia melihat Sungmin masuk kedalam gedung sekolahnya? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas. Jadi kemana _yeoja_ itu sekarang berada?

"kau tau dimana Sungmin, Eunhyuk-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Eunhyuk tergugup. Antara memberitahu Kyuhyun atau tidak. Pasalnya dirinya sudah terlanjur janji pada yeoja itu untuk tidak memberitahu pada siapapun. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Hyuk! Tolong! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berada diluar sana sendirian. Dia tidak sesehat kelihatannya." Mohon Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Haruskah? Dia melirik kearah Donghae yang balik memandangnya sembari menganggukan kepalanya. "Sungmin, pergi ke Ilsan."

"sial! Kenapa tidak terfikirkan!" Kyuhyun mengumpat dan dengan segera masuk kedalam mobil dan menggas Lexus LFA itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Meninggalkan Haehyuk dan Kibum yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"haish, anak itu!" Gerutu Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengoyangkan lengan Donghae. "ayo kak Hae kita pulang." Ajaknya.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Kibum. "mau pulang bersama dengan kami, Kibum-ah?" Tawarnya.

Eunhyuk melotot heboh mendengar tawaran Donghae untuk yeoja dingin itu. Oh ayolah ikan! Kekasihmu ini sangat membenci _yeoja_ dingin itu.

"tidak terima kasih." Setelah berujar demikian, Kibum berjalan menjauh dari Haehyuk dan menyetop sebuah taksi.

Eunhyuk mendecih sebal melihat tingkah angkuh Kibum. Makin besar kepala sekali dia. Gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengerem mobilnya dalam saat dirinya sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan salam ataupun mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan.

Brak…

Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sedang bersantai diruang keluarga tersentak mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang begitu keras. Tak lama muncul Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat-setengah berlari- untuk menaiki anak tangga yang berada tepat didepan ruang keluarga.

"Kyuhyun! Mana sopan santunmu pada orangtua!" Tegur Kangin. Sebenarnya dia agak heran dengan anak laki-lakinya itu. Biasanya Kyuhyun memberisalam dengan sopan dan sedikit berbincang dengannya atau istrinya baru kembali kekamar.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar badannya untuk menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan wajah dinginnya. "kalian puas sekarang?" Ucapnya datar.

"apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Suara Leeteuk terdengar.

"Sungmin pergi. Kalian puas sekarang? Ini kah yang kalian inginkan?" Nada bicaranya sudah naik satu oktaf. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan kedua orangtuanya, dia berlari menaiki anak tangga. Masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mengeluarkan ransel besar dan memasukan asal baju-bajunya kedalam ransel.

Dia berlari menuruni anak tangga, tetapi langkahnya terhenti dibawah anak tangga dimana Kangin dan Leeteuk berdiri berdampingan.

"mau kemana kau?"

"mencari Sungmin!"

Leeteuk memagang lengan Kyuhyun. "dimana Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"maaf Bunda, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu kemana tujuan Sungmin pergi." Kyuhyun melepaskan lengan Leeteuk dan langsung berjalan keluar dengan tergesa. Bahkan dia tidak mengindahkan sapaan Kibum yang baru masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ayah, Bunda ada apa? kenapa Kak Kyu bawa ransel sebesar itu?" Tanya Kibum.

Kangin menoleh, tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau masuklah kekamarmu. Nanti kita makan malam bersama." Suruhnya.

Kibum mengangguk dan menaiki anak tangga. Berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar percakapan Kangin dengan bawahannya mungkin-via telfon- menyuruh mereka untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun sekaligus mencari Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Sosok _yeoja_ bermata sipit itu berdiri didepan sebuah rumah besar bergaya Victoria. Kediaman keluarga Lee. Dikedua tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru yang terbungkus dengan rapih.

Dia menekan bel dan tak lama kemudian pagar kecil yang berada didepannya itu terbuka. Nampaklah sesosok _namja_ tegang berpakaian hitam dihadapannya. "ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum tipis. "bisa tolong sampaikan ini pada Lee Zhoumi?" _Yeoja_ itu mengulurkan kotak ditangannya pada sosok didepannya dand penjaga itu menerimanya dengan segera. "kalau boleh tahu, anda siapanya Tuan muda?"

"saya temannya. Tolong sampaikan dengan segera pada Lee Zhoumi, saya mohon." Pintanya.

Penjaga itu menganggukan kepalanya. "terimakasih." _Yeoja_ itu berujar sembari membungkukan badannya. Lalu dia berjalan menjauh dan menaiki sebuah Hyundai Equus hitam yang berada didepannya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang duduk santai diruang tv keluarga Lee. Tak lama, sosok Zhoumi turun dan mendudukan dirinya di single sofa yang berdampingan dengan Haehyuk.

"kalian baru kembali?"

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Zhoumi. "iya, ada sedikit masalah tadi." Jawabnya.

"soal?"

Donghae membuka suaranya. "kau tau kan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi?" Zhoumi menganggukan kepalanya. "mungkin karena itu, Sungmin pergi ke Ilsan untuk mencari keluarganya." Donghae berpendapat.

"yeah, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin. Sudah pasti dia akan mencari kekasihnya itu." Ujar Zhoumi.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya mendengar percakapan kekasih dan kakak laki-lakinya itu. "apa maksud kalian dengan mencintai dan kekasih? Kak Kyu dan Sungmin?" Tanyanya.

"Sungmin tidak cerita padamu chagi?" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih,chagi."

"benarkah? Sungmin tidak pernah berkata apapun padaku." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"mungkin belum waktunya."

"maaf Tuan Muda, ada paket kiriman untuk anda." Tiba-tiba seorang bodyguard muncul dan berdiri dihadapan ketiganya.

Zhoumi menerima kotak itu dengan dahi berkerut. "dari siapa?"

"maaf Tuan, Nona itu tidak menyebutkan namanya. Hanya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah teman anda." Jawabnya.

"yeoja?" Celetuk Eunhyuk. Dengan rasa kepo yang tinggi, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Zhoumi. Mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran sofa yang diduduki Zhoumi.

"ayo buka! Apa isinya?"

Sembari berfikir, Zhoumi membuka kotak berwarna biru tersebut. Hanya ada boneka toy story woody kesuakannya dan Mario Bross. Dan dua pucuk surat?

"ya! Kenapa pengemarmu mengirimimu boneka? Seperti perempuan saja!" Celetuk Donghae sambil terkekeh.

Zhoumi tidak menghiraukan godaan Donghae maupun adiknya yang sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dua boneka itu. Tangannya mengambil dua surat tersebut. Surat pertama berwarna biru dan satunya lagi surat dengan logo rumah sakit international yang berada diSeoul.

Hanya satu orang yang tahu akan kesukaannya dengan kedua benda itu. Seolah membuktikan,pertama dia membuka surat berwarna biru itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Sesekali ekspresi terkejut tergambar diwajah tampannya. Setelah itu dia membaca surat yang kedua, matanya membulat kaget saat membaca data-data tentang hasil penelitian. Dan disana tertulis dengan jelas kata Xian Hua dan sirosis?

Dengan tergesa Zhoumi segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Hae, kupinjam mobilmu!" Pintanya.

"untuk apa? kau kan punya mobil sendiri." Jawabnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Zhoumi mengendus pelan. "ayolah Hae! Ini sangat darurat!"

Donghae mengangguk lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Zhoumi. Setelah kunci ada ditangannya, Zhoumi segera berlari keluar secepat mungkin. Tidak dihiraukannya teriakan Eunhyuk juga Donghae.

'Xian, please. Tunggu aku.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

—**o0o—**

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya di hari yang masih pagi. Padahal dia sudah sampai Ilsan dari kemarin sore. Tetapi hujan deras dan angin yang cukup kencang membuat dirinya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari Sungmin demi keselamatannya juga.

Dia menghentikan Lexus LFA nya didepan sebuah rumah sakit. _Ilsan Hospital_.

Hawa dingin serta kabut sisa hujan deras semalam masih terasa. Akan tetapi tidak dengan sesosok _yeoja _yang tengah berdiri didepan sebuah gundukan tanah basah. Ditangan kanannya terdapat satu ikan bunga Lily putih. Bunga kesukaan ibunya-menurut cerita suster Oh-.

"_eomma_, aku datang." Ucapnya.

Sungmin perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berjongkok dan menaruh bunga Lily putih itu disamping pigura ibunya. Mengelus wajah cantik dari bingkai itu dengan lembut. "_eomma_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini? aku bahkan belum bertemu denganmu dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah melahirkanku."

Hanya hembusan angin pelan yang menjawab segala ucapan Sungmin.

"_eomma_, apakah aku akan bernasib sama sepertimu? Meninggal karena Leukimia?"

Bulir-bulir airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "_eomma_~ aku kesepian. Hiks… Aku sendirian dan tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu. Hiks… kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini!" Ucapnya sambil terisak hebat dan memeluk nisan itu dengan erat.

"_eomma_~" Lirihnya.

Sungmin bisa merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari hidungnya. Refleks tangannya mengelap cairan itu. "_eomma _lihatkan? Aku akan mati dengan penyakit ini."

"Sungmin,"

_Yeoja_ itu menegakan badannya. Lalu memutar pandangannya kebelakang. Sosok Kyuhyun berdiri tegap dihadapannya. "Kak Kyu." Lirihnya.

Grep…

Kyuhyun langsung berjongkok dan memeluk Sungmin dengan rindu. "Sungmin, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Ucapnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia membutuhkan ini, butuh pelukan Kyuhyun yang menenangkannya.

Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh dari mereka berdua. Terlihat seorang laki-laki tinggi memakai topi dan berkupluk itu memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu. Setangkai bunga Lily putih terlihat disela-sela tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Oke, kalian semua gak usah nimpuk saya pake apapun itu karena updatenya yang supeeeer duper lama. Well, kalo kalian sering baca karyaku pasti tau dong *wink. Oke, kayaknya Chapter depan bakalan ending, sebenernya mau dijadiin satu sih tapi kayaknya kepanjangan banget yaa jadi ditunggu aja #plak. Yosh! Semoga Chapter ini memuaskan ya, ini udah lebih dari 5000words lho.

Untuk yang udah sempetin baca dan review aku ucapin makasih banget loh. Ditunggu tanggepannya lagi ya :D. well, untuk pertanyaan siapa anak kandung Kangteuk dan penyakitnya Xian udah kejawab ya. See you in last chapter (maybe)~~

**Thanks to : zoldyk | zaAra evilkyu | love haehyuk | clouds1489 | kyumin07 | Cho meiwa | JOYELPEU137 | kyuminkyumin | 8687 | Heldamagnae | Reyza Apriliyani | HaeSan | cho nichi | Chacha | ika cho seundul | lee sunri hyun | SungrinLoveKyuMin | young | Seiqas | KimHyunRaELF | Tyas rachma | rani | Kyumin Town | 137Lvoe and guest | **_**maaf jika salah tulis nama ya ^^.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last, Review?**

**-Thania Lee-**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Love, My Dongsaeng~**

**Cast : Kyumin and other official pair**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo. Gaje. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 12 : **

_**Zhoumi Side**_

Namja berhidung mancung itu melanjukan Audi A5 milik Donghae dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. _Traffic light _tidak dihiraukannya. Persetan dengan umpatan-umpatan orang ataupun nantinya berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Incheon airport.

Ckit…

Memarkirkan mobil itu dengan sembarangan, menutup dengan kencang tanpa perlu menguncinya terlebih dahulu. Dia langsung berlari menuju terminal kepergian luar negeri.

Tepat dirinya sampai didepan pengecekan bagasi. Suara operator mengumumkan bahwa Korean Airlines tujuan New York-Amerika Serikat akan take off 15 menit lagi. "Xian!" Teriaknya.

Yeoja yang berjalan bersama dengan kedua orang paruh baya itu menoleh saat dirasa seseorang memanggilnya. Terlebih dia hafal betul suara itu. "Zhoumi." Lirihnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum walaupun dengan airmata yang jatuh di pipinya. Dia segera berlari dan memeluk sosok yeoja sipit berpipi chubby itu dengan erat. "Xian, maafkan aku. Jangan pergi." Pintanya.

Xian Hua tersenyum haru. Padahal dia tidak berharap lebih akan sosok pujaan hatinya ini akan mengejarnya. Memohon agar dirinya tidak pergi. Dengan terpaksa Xian hua melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tersenyum dan menangkup kedua tangannya dipipi Zhoumi. "aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini Zhou," Ucapnya.

"wae?"

"uri Xiannie harus mengikuti beberapa pengobatan untuk sirosisnya." Zhoumi menoleh kearah dua orang yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Dia menunduk hormat.

"berapa lama?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil menangkup lengannya dipipi Xian Hua.

"hanya dua tahun."

Zhoumi tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "aku akan menunggumu. Kembalilah untuk sembuh. Demi diriku."

Xian Hua mengangguk. "demi dirimu dan kedua orangtuaku."

"Xian, saranghae."

"nado,"

Kecupan penuh cinta dan rindu itu Zhoumi berikan untuk Xian Hua. Yeoja yang selama ini masih terus berada dihatinya.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk berjalan disebuah taman. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan dari Ilsan, Kyuhyun menyarankan mereka untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"kenapa tidak meminta padaku untuk menemanimu ke Ilsan?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk berdampingan disebuah kursi kayu yang tersebar dipenjuru taman.

"maaf."

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. "hm… kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali kau harus memberitahuku. Arraseo?"

"arra."

Hening.

"ibumu cantik," Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "ya, aku beruntung dilahirkan oleh eomma sehebat dia. Dan kau tau? Sekarang aku tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Kim Sungmin, bagus kan?"

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang. "ya, dan akan terdengar lebih bagus lagi jika namamu menjadi Cho Sungmin." Ucapnya.

"tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi keluarga Cho lagi."

Kyuhyun merengut mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin barusan. "kata siapa kau bukan siapa-siapa keluarga Cho? Tentu saja kau nanti akan menjadi menantu keluarga Cho dan menjadi istriku."

Pipi Sungmin merona mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk mengelus pipi Sungmin. "aku berjanji akan menikahimu dan mengganti margamu dengan Cho." Wajah keduanya mendekat, tak beberapa detik kemudian kedua bibir itu saling bertautan dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua baru saja tiba sore hari dikediaman keluarga Cho. Sepulang dari Ilsan, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berkeliling terlebih dahulu sesuai dengan permintaan yeoja itu. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah tiba didepan pintu rumah yang sudah tujuh belas tahun didiaminya.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat tangan yang ada didalam gengamannya menarik sedikit lengannya. "waeyo?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu. "aku bingung harus berkata apa. Aku sudah menghilang selama 2 hari dan kembali lagi. Aku rasa aku tidak pantas untuk masuk kedalam." Ujarnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. "jangan khawatir, ada aku disampingmu, ingat?" Sungmin mengangguk sembari membalas senyum lelaki yang dikasihinya itu.

Mereka berdua larut dalam suasana sejuk disore hari. Menikmati pemandangan matahari yang mulai beranjak turun ke peraduannya.

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin!" Yeoja itu langsung terkesiap saat baru saja dirinya masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Cho, dia langsung disambut pelukan oleh Leeteuk.

"bunda,"

Leeteuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin. "kau kemana saja? Bunda cemas sekali." Ujarnya.

Mata Sungmin memanas. "maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian semua cemas." Gumamnya pelan.

"sayang, yang penting kau sudah kembali. Sekarang istirahatlah." Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin dan menghadap kearah Kyuhyun. "antarkan Sungmin, Kyu-ah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengandeng lengan Sungmin untuk menaiki anak tangga dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

—**o0o—**

Kangin membuka amplop coklat yang berada diatas mejanya dengan perlahan. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat apa isi dari amplop coklat tersebut. Tidak mengherankan karena memang hanya ada beberapa photo.

Tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah beberapa foto Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terbilang cukup mesra. Bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman juga ada. "apa-apaan mereka ini!" Desisnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya Kangin membayar orang untuk mengikuti keduanya. Sejak melihat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dari balkon kamarnya, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anaknya itu.

"apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memisahkan mereka?" Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Makan malam dirumah keluarga Cho cukup hening. Hanya didominasi oleh perbincangan antara Kibum dan Kangin saja. "oh iya, lusa kita sekeluarga akan pindah ke Jepang." Ucapan Kangin barusan membuat semuanya yang berada diatas meja makan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"yeobo, apa maksudmu?"

Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan tenang. "pembangunan perusahaan kita yang berada di Jepang sedikit bermasalah dan itu mewajibkanku untuk turun langsung dalam pembangunan." Jawabnya.

"lalu sekolahku?"

"sekolahmu dan kuliah Kyuhyun juga akan pindah sayang." Jawab Kangin sembari mengelus rambut Kibum yang duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menengguk air putih dalam gelasnya dengan cepat lalu berkata. "bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

Kangin melirik kearah Sungmin yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan pelan. "jika dia mau—

"tidak," Sela Sungmin. "aku tidak ikut. Aku akan disini saja."

"aku juga." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"tidak Kyuhyun! kau harus ikut." Tegas Kangin.

"tapi—

"aku tidak terima penolakan apapun. Segera bersiap lusa kita berangkat. Tidak ada bantahan apapun." Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kangin.

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin,"

Sungmin yang baru akan memulai tidurnya langsung bangun. Sosok Kyuhyun terlihat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk persis disebelahnya. "ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut lalu mengenggam kedua lengan yeoja itu. "kau harus ikut kami ke Jepang." Pintanya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "aku tidak mau. Aku bukan keluarga ini lagi, jadi tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak bisa berjauhan dengan umma, setelah kalian pergi mungkin aku akan kembali ke Ilsan." Ujarnya.

"aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu."

"tidak!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak. "kak Kyu harus tetap ikut bunda sama ayah."

"tapi kau—

"kak Kyu, please." Sungmin melembutkan suaranya. "nanti setelah pendidikan kak Kyu selesai kau boleh menemuiku di Ilsan, dirumah bibi Oh. Arrachi?" Pintanya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengiyakan atau menolaknya. Dia hanya diam dan memandangi wajah Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya.

"kak Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "baiklah, tapi berjanjilah selalu member kabar." Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Namja itu membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba mengenang pelukan ini jika nanti dia meninggalkan Korea. Juga meninggalkan Sungmin-nya.

"Sungmin-ah, saranghae," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum dan dekapan Kyuhyun. "nado."

—**o0o—**

Hari ini Leeteuk dibantu bibi Ahn. Pelayannya untuk mengepack barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa nanti ke Jepang. Cukup sedih jika mengingat Sungmin tidak berniat ikut bersama keluarganya. Meskipun sudah tau bahwa Sungmin bukan anak kandungnya, tetapi Leeteuk tetap menyayangi Sungmin seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Bibi Ahn, tolong selama kami tinggal di Jepang jaga Sungmin, ne? Dia tidak ingin ikut dan tetap tinggal disini."

Bibi Ahn mengangguk mengerti. "baik Nyonya."

**.**

**.**

"terima kasih bibi Oh. Aku sangat berhutang sekali padamu." CKLEK

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin saat melihat yeoja itu seperti baru saja mengakhiri panggilan telepon. "kau menelpon seseorang?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menoleh. "ya, aku hanya menanyakan kabar bibi Oh. Aku merindukannya." Yeoja itu memperhatikan pakaian Kyuhyun yang terbilang cukup rapih dan terlalu keren jika hanya untuk berdiam dirumah.

"kak Kyu mau pergi?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin lalu mengelus rambut yeoja itu dengan lembut. "ayo bersiap. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan keluar."

Mata Sungmin berbinar cerah mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun. "kemana?"

"entahlah, kau ingin kemana?"

"pantai Haeundae." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun menimang sebentar ide Sungmin tersebut. "baiklah, ayo bersiap!"

Sungmin berteriak girang. Dengan semangat dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil satu stel pakaian santai untuk dipakainya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

"woooaaah yeppuda." Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar cerah. Sedari mobil Kyuhyun memasuki kawasan pantai yang indah, hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Sedikit norak memang, tetapi itu menggemaskan bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah Audi A5 putih yang sangat dikenali oleh Sungmin. "ini mobil kak Hae 'kan?" Tanyanya.

"ya, dia bersama Eunhyuk juga Zhoumi. Aku mengajak mereka. Gwenchana?" Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengampit lengan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan kearah pantai. Mereka sedikit berkeliling untuk mencari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Sungmin! Disini!" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan dengan ceria kearah Sungmin. Dia juga Donghae dan Zhoumi telah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini mereka dengan sabarnya membantu Eunhyuk membuat istana pasir. -.-

"sedang apa?"

Eunhyuk nyengir lebar. "membuat istana pasir." Jawabnya. Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang childish itu.

Zhoumi berdiri lalu membersihkan tangan serta bajunya yang terkena pasir pantai. "aish! Jinja!" Dengusnya. "bagaimana kalau kita naik banana boat saja?" Ujarnya kemudian.

"boleh."

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Diatas perahu karet berwarna kuning berbentuk pisang dan ditengah laut. Dengan susunan Zhoumi, haehyuk, dan Kyumin.

Setelah beberapa kali diputar-putar akhirnya banana boat yang mereka naiki jatuh juga. Kyuhyun dengan sigap memegangi Sungmin yang hampir tenggelam. Sepertinya dia melupakan pelampung yang mereka semua gunakan.

"Sungmin-ah gwenchana?" tanyanya panic. Yang dibalas dengan senyum girang oleh Sungmin. "ini seru sekaliii!"

Akhirnya mereka berenang hingga bibir pantai. "huaaaah, tadi menyenangkan sekali." Pekik Eunhyuk.

"setelah ini mau main apalagi?" tanya Zhoumi.

Donghae mengendikan bahunya. "aku ikut saja."

"aku ingin ganti baju dulu, tidak enak seperti ini." Ucap Sungmin. Yeoja itu menyeret Kyuhyun untuk mengambil baju ganti miliknya yang berada di dalam tas.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin hanya duduk seraya memperhatikan keempat orang yang semangat bermain volley pantai itu. Terkadang dia berteriak untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi yang berada dalam satu tim. Terkadang juga menyemangati pasangan Haehyuk.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit dan nyeri mulai menjalar disekitar tulang belakangnya. Dia mengigir bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah ringisan keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tidak ingin liburan kali ini terganggu karena penyakitnya.

Ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "ya, bunda?"

"…"

Sungmin menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. "ya, aku akan segera pulang bersama kak Kyu." Dia memasukan kembali ponselnya saat sambungan telpon itu terputus.

"kak Kyu!" panggilan Sungmin kontak membuat semuanya yang sedang bermain volley pantai itu menghentikan permainan mereka. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin. "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"bunda barusan telpon, menyuruh kita berdua cepat pulang." Dahi Kyuhyun sedikit mengerut bingung namun namja itu mengangguk kemudian. "ayo." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sungmin berdiri. Kemudian Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan tangan Sungmin yang dingin luar bisa.

"Min, kau merasa sakit?" Tanyanya. Sedikit mengamati wajah Sungmin yang lebih pucat dari mereka datang tadi.

"aniya, tadi aku habis minuman dingin."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah teman-temannya. "kami harus pulang, kalian bisa mau tinggal tidak apa-apa. bye."

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai dirumah ketika hampir petang. Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya.

"kalian tiba juga. Ada yang ingin ayah sampaikan pada kita semua." Ujar Leeteuk. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berdampingan didepan sofa yang diduduki oleh Kangteuk, sedangkan Kibum duduk di single sofa.

"ada apa?"

Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu membuka percakapan. Kangin melirik kearahnya lalu Sungmin bergantian. "karena Sungmin tidak ikut ke Jepang, kau boleh tinggal dirumah ini. Begitu juga dengan sekolahmu, kau boleh tetap disana. Aku yang akan membiayainya."

Sungmin menundukan badannya. "terima kasih. Ini merepotkan kalian pasti." Ujarnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "tidak Sungmin, bagaimanapun kau tetap anak kami. Kau masih tanggung jawab kami."

Mereka masih terlibat dalam perbincangan santai keluarga sampai tidak menyadari jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Kibum pertama kali berpamitan untuk ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-pun demikian.

"Sungmin-ah, boleh berbicara sebentar?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan langkah mereka. Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Meskipun sempat protes, namja itu tetap mengikuti perintah Sungmin dan naik ke lantai 2 terlebih dahulu.

"kita berbicara diruang kerjaku saja." Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kangin yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Batinnya bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dibicarakan Kangin secara pribadi seperti ini.

"duduklah."

Sesampainya diruang kerjanya. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. Mereka dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja yang cukup besar. "Sungmin, aku pribadi ingin mengatakan keinginanku…" Ucapan Kangin terhenti sejenak.

Sungmin mengamati wajah serius Kangin. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat Kangin. "dan ini tentang Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya.

Yeoja itu sedikit kaget, namun dia berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan—permohonan—Kangin padanya. "bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?" Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mengerti.

"aku bisa. Aku akan melakukan apa yang anda inginkan."

—**o0o—**

Sungmin berdiri sambil memandangi pesawat yang baru lepas landas beberapa saat lalu itu. Sedikit sedih mengingat dia sendirian di Korea kini. Membiarkan airmatanya menetes dan menuruni pipinya tanpa peduli untuk menghapusnya. Biarkan kali ini dia menangis, setelahnya dia berharap kebahagiaan selalu berada dipihaknya.

"aku merindukan umma." Gumamnya.

—**o0o—**

Enam bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Jepang memang sangat menyenangkan, tetapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia merindukan Sungmin. Rindu akan senyuman yeoja itu. Rindu rengekan manjanya.

Membayangkan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum. Tetapi senyum itu lenyap saat mengingat bagaimana susahnya dia menghubungi Sungmin belakangan ini. Malahan beberapa hari lalu nomer yeoja itu selalu tidak aktif, jika dia menelpon kerumahnya, bibi Ahn selalu mengatakan bahwa Sungmin belum pulang sekolah, atau sedang sibuk belajar, ataupun tidur karena kelelahan.

"kenapa kau seperti menghindariku Min?" Gumamnya sembari mengelus wajah Sungmin yang terpasang sebagai wallpaper ponselnya.

**-SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN-**

"Min-ah, kau benar-benar bekerja part time?" Eunhyuk bertanya kepada Sungmin saat mereka baru keluar dari dalam kelas. Sungmin tersenyum mengiyakan.

"tapi kenapa?"

Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak. "tentu saja untuk membiayai kebutuhanku sehari-hari. Kau kira tinggal di Seoul itu murah? Sebenarnya aku ingin pindah ke Ilsan, ah tapi itu tidak bisa kulakukan."

Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak. "bukan itu maksudku. Keluarga Cho kan kaya, mereka tidak memberikan uang untukmu begitu?"

"ya. Tetapi aku enggan memakainya. Cukup membiayai sekolahku saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur." Ujar Sungmin. "yasudah, aku duluan Hyuk-ah. Bye." Lanjutnya. Yeoja itu langsung berlalu sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap sedih punggung Sungmin yang sudah menghilang didalam bus yang baru saja tiba itu. "dasar keras kepala." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Setibanya ditempat kerja, Sungmin bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan menyempatkan untuk makan siang sebentar. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, dia bisa-bisa makan malam hari nanti. Biasanya pada jam-jam siang menjelang sore Kona Beans ramai pengunjung.

"kau sudah tiba."

Sungmin menoleh. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dengan kemeja rapih berdiri dihadapannya. "selamat siang bos." Ujarnya.

Pria itu menyentil pelan dahi Sungmin. "sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku bos. Panggil aku Changmin, Changmin oppa juga boleh."

"bagaimana kalau Changmin ahjussi?" candanya. Tetapi kalimat itu membuat Changmin terdiam sebenar, hanya beberapa detik kemudian namja itu mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin dengan cukup kencang.

"Aaaaaa! Sakit! Lepaskan ahjussi!" Pekiknya.

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah membuat Changmin melepaskan cubitannya dan beralih mengelus pipi yang mulai memerah itu dengan lembut. "aku gemaaas sekali dengan pipimu, Min-ah."

Sungmin merengut. "tapi tidak sekencang itu. Sakit tahu!" Ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Changmin mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "oke, mianhae. Nanti aku traktir ice cream bagaimana?" namja itu tersenyum saat melihat sinar bintang-bintang tidak kasat mata dalam bola mata jernih Sungmin.

"dua porsi ukuran jumbo?"

Changmin mengangguk. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya lalu berjingkrak senang sebentar. "yasudah acara makan ice creamnya nanti saja. Aku harus bekerja. Bye ahjussi."

Senyum Changmin tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Bahkan ketika siluet tubuh Sungmin sudah menghilang dibalik pintu ruang pegawai.

—**o0o—**

Weekend. Seharusnya hari ini Sungmin bekerja full time dari pagi hingga malam. Tetapi dia ingin meminta izin libur sabtu ini untuk pergi ke Ilsan. Yeoja itu merindukan ibunya. Setelah membersihkan flat sewaannya Sungmin menenteng tas ranselnya lalu keluar rumah. Sesudah memastikan pintu depan terkunci rapat.

Semenjak keluarga Cho pindah ke Jepang. Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana dan menyewa sebuah flat kecil dekat dengan Kona Beans. Meskipun Bibi Ahn sudah membujuknya sedemikian rupa, dia tetap bersikeras untuk keluar dan meminta bibi Ahn untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada keluarga Cho.

"bos." Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit, Sungmin sudah tiba didepan Kona Beans. Café dan Resto itu masih terlihat sepi. Jelas, jam masih menunjukan pukul 8 sedangkan biasanya para karyawan datang pukul 8.30. Dan sepertinya baru Changmin dan seorang koki dapur yang sudah tiba.

"tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi begini?"

"aku boleh minta izin untuk libur hari ini?"

Changmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "memangnya ada keperluan apa?" Tanyanya.

"aku ingin pergi ke Ilsan. Mengunjungi makam eomma. Bolehkah?" Changmin terdiam sebentar. "boleh." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lega. Selain baik, Changmin adalah sosok bos yang care dengan para karyawannya. "terima kasih, aku pergi dulu."

"tunggu Min-ah."

Gadis itu membalikan badannya. Dahinya menyerengit tipis saat melihat Changmin bangun dari duduknya lalu memakai mantel musim dinginnya. "ayo kita pergi."

"kau ingin mengantarku?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "aku ada beberapa urusan juga di Ilsan. Mengunjungi noona-ku."

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di Ilsan, Sungmin meminta Changmin berhenti di toko bunga untuk membeli setangkai bunga lily putih. Bunga kesukaan Jaejoong. Ibunya.

"apa ibumu suka lily putih?" Tanya Changmin. Pemuda itu beralasan bosan dan menemani Sungmin melihat-lihat tanaman bunga berbagai bentuk dan warna di toko tersebut.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"sama dengan noona-ku. Dia suka sekali dengan lily putih." Kata Changmin. "kau tahu arti bunga itu?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan menatap Changmin dengan raut wajah ingin tahu.

"lily putih itu mengambarkan pengabdian,kemurnian, kemuliaan dan kesucian." Sungmin memandang Changmin dengan takjub.

"woooah apa dulu kau seorang florist?"

Changmin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "menurutmu seperti itu? Haha, tidak noona yang menjelaskan artinya padaku."

"noona-mu pasti sangat cantik." Puji Sungmin tulus.

"yeah, dia memang cantik." Changmin melirik kearah Sungmin. "dan kau mirip dengannya." Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di bukit tempat makam Jaejoong. Sungmin sudah menyuruh Changmin untuk meninggalkannya saja dan menemui noona-nya, tetapi bos keras kepalanya itu bersikukuh ingin menemaninya menemui Jaejoong.

"umma, aku datang." Ucap Sungmin. Gadis itu berjongkok lalu menaruh setangkai lily putih yang dibelinya tadi diatas pusara. "ah iya aku lupa, perkenalkan dia bosku. Changmin namanya." Tambahnya sembari menunjuk Changmin.

Pemuda itu membungkuk dan mengikuti Sungmin untuk berjongkok. Lalu menaruh lily putih itu diatas pusara Jaejoong. "annyeonghaseo. Changmin imnida."

"umma, dia ini orang baik yang memberiku pekerjaan. Tetapi dia juga suka sekali mencubit pipiku." Adunya. Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu manik matanya menatap potret cantik Jaejoong yang berada diujung nisan. Tatapan hangatnya berubah sendu seketika.

"umma, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin melihat dan memelukmu. Bisakah kau bilang pada Tuhan untuk mempercepat waktuku lalu kita bisa bertemu?" Changmin menoleh kearah Sungmin. Suara gadis itu begitu lirih juga bahunya yang mulai bergetar. Refleks tangannya mengelus bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. Memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuk gadis cantik itu.

**.**

**.**

Changmin melajukan mobilnya kerah taman danau Ilsan. Danau buatan yang dibangun diatas area seluas 1,15 jt meter kuadrat itu sangat indah. Selain danaunya yang jernih, banyak fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya seperti taman botani,taman patung, Chinese pavilion dan masih banyak lagi.

"woaaah ini benar-benar keren!" Sungmin langsung melompat turun setelah Changmin memarkirkan mobilnya. Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"kau ingin berkeliling danau?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. Tapi selanjutnya wajah gadis itu mengeruh. "naik apa?"

Changmin menunjuk kearah dua orang yang sedang menaiki sepeda tandem. "mau mencoba?"

"tapi aku tidak bisa bersepeda."

Changmin menarik tangan Sungmin. "kita pilih sepeda tandem saja. Aku didepan kau dibelakang, oke?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di kursi besi. Keduanya kelelahan setelah satu jam bersepeda berkeliling. Err… lebih tepatnya berkunjung keseluruh area taman danau ini.

"biasanya jika malam hari disana ada pertunjukan air," Changmin menunjuk kearah air mancur yang berada beberapa meter dihadapan mereka.

"woooah, pasti keren. Aku mau lihat!"

"nanti malam kita kembali lagi kesini." Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berdua memilih makan siang untuk acara selanjutnya. Dan setelah itu berkeliling Ilsan atau mengunjungi pameran-pameran di KINTEX.

Tak terasa langit cerah mulai berganti dengan kegelapan malam yang dipenuhi dengan taburan bintang dan sinar cahaya bulan. Sungmin duduk ditempat yang paling strategis. Hanya beberapa meter dari air mancur itu. Didekat mereka juga banyak wisatawan yang ingin melihat pertunjukan air itu.

"kapan dimulainya?" Tanya Sungmin tidak sabaran.

Changmin melirik jam yang melingkari lengan kirinya. "sekitar lima menit lagi."

Dan lima menit berlalu. Pertunjukan air mancul dimulai. Dengan permainan cahaya lampu yang berwarna warni serta musik yang mengiringinya membuat mata Sungmin tidak pernah berpaling sedikitpun dari pertunjukan itu.

Changmin tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Sungmin. Teruslah tersenyum dan ceria Sungmin-ah. Ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju Seoul. Keheningan tercipta didalam mobil Changmin. Pemuda itu berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya, namun sesekali melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih bersandar kearah pintu mobil.

Changmin tidak tau, gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Vertigo tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Begitu juga tulang belakangnya terasa nyeri luar biasa.

Keheningan terus meliputi mereka saat keduanya sudah tiba didepan flat Sungmin. Changmin menguncangkan bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. "Sungmin." Changmin merapihkan helai rambut Sungmin dan mengesernya hingga belakang telinga. Alangkah terkejutnya pemuda itu saat jemarinya menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang dingin.

"Sungmin-ah!" dan bertambah terkejut lagi. Saat menolehkan wajah gadis itu, cairan merah pekat mengalir dari hidung mungil Sungmin.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi. Changmin segera menancap gasnya untuk pergi kerumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hello, saya update bawa fanfic MY LOVE MY DONGSAENG nya. Kemaren bilangnya chapter ini ending ya? Sepertinya gak bisa, kalo langsung ending pasti panjang banget dan nanti yang baca keburu boseeeen duluan. Hehe. Entah kenapa masukin Changmin disini, padahal di draft kasarnya gak ada sama sekali. Gapapa dong ya?

**.**

**.**

**clouds1489 : **pertanyaannya kejawab dong yah. Soal pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya bakalan kejawab di chapter ending yaaah.

**Ranny : **iyaaaa makasih pendapatnya. Di ff yang lain udah diganti kok. Soalnya tanggung kalo di ff ini yang udah hampir ending mesti diganti tiap chapternya (gakmaucape). Sekali lagi makasih ya, di ff yang lain semoga gak ada yang kaya gini lagi. Makasih udah review.

**laviniaebo : **jangan nangis dong ya? Happy atau sad ending? Percaya kalo saya yang buat gak pernah sad ending kok. Makasih reviewnya yaa.

**nova137 :** waaaah kamu reviewnya borongan. Makasih yaa. Soal siapa lelaki 'berkupluk' itu bakalan kejawab di chapter depan alias ending ya. Hehe, maunya gimana?

**danactebh : **Kangin gak jahat kok, percaya deh. Ini udah dilanjut yaaa.

**Fly99 :** huhu, masa sih? syukur sih kalo masih ada yang bilang sedih. Makasih reviewnya yaaa.

**abilhikmah :** iyaaa amin ya.

**laelileleistiani : **huhu, masa sih nyesek? Semoga Chapter ini enggak yaaah.

**HaeSan :** haduh kalo dijawab jadi spoiler dong. Haha. Wooohoo kamu ngitungin? Makasih ya, Chapter depan moga-moga gak ngaret updatenya.

**dewi. : **wah review borongan, makasih ya. Pertanyaan kamu kejawab di Chapter selanjutnya yaaa.

**rii-ka : **Kangin sayang kok, sayang banget. Sekarang juga sayang loh. Pertanyaan kamu kejawab di chapter ini dooong ya? Makasih udah review.

** :** hai juga, selamat membaca karya sederhana saya ini. Ini udah update lanjutannya.

**Reyza Apriliyani : **hai juga. Hehe, saya gak suka sad ending sih. pasti tau dong maksudnya?

**Cho MeiHwa :** ini udah lanjut.

**lalakms :** hai juga. Aduh jangan bilang comeback, nanti saya merasa member girlband /gampar/ ini udah dilanjutin yaa/

**Anik0405 :** iyaaa. Makasih udah review yaaa.

**nanayukeroo :** weeeeh kayaknya mesti nunggu satu chapter lagi buat endingnya. Maaf yaaa.

**Tyas Rachma :** hehe, makasih loooh udah nungguin ff jelek saya ini. ini lanjutannya yaah.

**bella joyers :** huhu iyaaa. /peluk Sungmin/ iyaaa dong kyumin harus happy ending /eh/.

**Twitter : **makasih yaaa, ini udah dilanjutin.

**yx eunhae :** iya, ini syuuudah dilanjutin. Makasih udah review.

**indah pratiwi :** ini Chapter 12-nya :D

**teukiangel : **iyaaa maaf ya. Ini sebelumnya bukan Kyumin, jadi kebablasan deh. Mau ganti juga tanggung udah mau ending gini. Maaf ya kalo kurang nyaman. Di ff saya yang lain semoga gak ada. Makasih loooh udah review.

**kyukyu :** ini udah update ya dear

**kim yewook :** hehe, nanti pertanyaan dijawab diChapter depan loooh ya.

**Lee Soo Ki :** mereka akan tau nanti pada waktunya hehe. Makasih udah review.

**Guest : **iyaaa mungkin sama, tapi jujur deh saya gak pernah nonton dramanya.

Maaf ya kalo ada nama yang belum ditulis. Makasih juga buat yang udah review sejauh ini. mumpung saya lagi liburan kuliah saya coba kebut deh buat endingnya. Ditunggu yaaa.

**.**

**.**

**.Thania lee.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**Title : My Love, My Dongsaeng**

**Cast : Kyumin and other**

**Warning : genderswitch. Typos. Gajeness. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. If you don't like my pair, just go out from here!**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter**

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju Seoul. Keheningan tercipta didalam mobil Changmin. Pemuda itu berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya, namun sesekali melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih bersandar kearah pintu mobil.

Changmin tidak tau, gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Vertigo tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Begitu juga tulang belakangnya terasa nyeri luar biasa.

Keheningan terus meliputi mereka saat keduanya sudah tiba didepan flat Sungmin. Changmin menguncangkan bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. "Sungmin." Changmin merapihkan helai rambut Sungmin dan mengesernya hingga belakang telinga. Alangkah terkejutnya pemuda itu saat jemarinya menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang dingin.

"Sungmin-ah!" dan bertambah terkejut lagi. Saat menolehkan wajah gadis itu, cairan merah pekat mengalir dari hidung mungil Sungmin.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi. Changmin segera menancap gasnya untuk pergi kerumah sakit terdekat.

**CHAPTER 13**

—**o0o—**

Changmin mengenggam lengan Sungmin dengan erat. Pemuda itu tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka sedari tadi malam hingga pagi ini. Dirinya begitu terkejut saat dokter menyampaikan bahwa keadaan Sungmin bertambah buruk dan tingkat leukimia yang dideritanya sudah memasuki tahap serius. Stadium 4.

"kenapa harus dengan penyakit yang sama tuhan?" Gumamnya. Changmin memandang wajah damai Sungmin. Gadis itu belum sadarkan diri sejak semalam. Meskipun wajahnya tidak sepucat semalam.

"ngh…"

Changmin memperhatikan wajah Sungmin. Kedua bola matanya bergerak pelan meskipun masih terpejam. "Sungmin-ah?"

Akhirnya mata indah itu terbuka sempurna. Meskipun masih terlihat sayu. "ini dimana?" lirihnya.

"kau ada dirumah sakit. Semalam kau pingsan dan aku langsung membawamu kemari."

"kau pasti sudah tau tentang leukemia-ku?" Changmin menganggukan kepalanya. Namja itu memandang sendu kearah Sungmin.

"jangan mengasihaniku. Aku tidak suka. Bersikaplah seperti biasanya. Bisakah?" Changmin kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Bibir shape M itu tersenyum. Cantik meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

—**o0o—**

Sejak kejadian pingsan itu. Seminggu setelahnya Sungmin sudah kembali kerutinitas awalnya. Sekolah dan bekerja part time di Kona Beans.

Changmin hanya memperhatikan dari jauh ataupun meminta bantuan karyawan lainnya untuk membantu Sungmin. Meskipun gadis itu memintanya untuk bersikap biasa saja tetapi hati pemuda itu tidak demikian.

—**o0o—**

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah malas disamping mobil yang membawa dirinya beserta keluarga ke acara sekolah Kibum. Meskipun banyak gadis Jepang yang melirik genit kearahnya, namja itu tetapi tidak peduli.

"Kyu, ayo masuk. Acara kelulusan Kibum sudah dimulai." Kyuhyun berdehem untuk mengiyakan ajakan Leeteuk. Dengan malas namja dengan tubuh tinggi itu mengikuti kedua orangtuanya dari belakang.

Acara yang membosankan. Gumam Kyuhyun.

Setelah satu setengah jam acara itu akhirnya selesai. Kangin mengajak keluarganya untuk sekedar makan diluar untuk merayakan kelulusan Kibum kini. Mereka memilih restaurant bergaya eropa klasik sebagai pilihan.

"ayah, boleh aku pulang ke Seoul?"

Kangin menghentikan makannya. Dia mengendus pelan setelah mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Permintaan yang tidak pernah berubah semenjak mereka tinggal di Jepang hampir tujuh bulan lalu.

"apa urusanmu? Aku tidak menginzinkanmu atau siapapun untuk pergi ke Seoul. Kau harus menyelesaikan pendidikanmu dan mengurus perusahaan keluarga kita di Jepang." Ucap Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengenggam pisau dan garpu ditangannya dengan erat. "aku kira ayah lupa jika masih ada seorang anak perempuan yang kalian tinggalkan di Korea. Lagipula dalam waktu dekat ini juga Sungmin akan lulus, kalian tidak ingin menghadiri upacara kelulusannya? Setidaknya menjadi walinya?"

Kangin dan Leeteuk terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Begitupula dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun meletakan peralatan makannya lalu menengguk air putih dalam gelasnya kemudian berdiri. "aku pulang."

**.**

Setelah keluar dari dalam restaurant, Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk kembali kerumahnya lebih cepat. Namja itu memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah taman tidak jauh dari restaurant tempat mereka makan tadi.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memandangi sebentar wajah cantik Sungmin yang menghiasi wallpaper ponselnya. Kemudian dia menekan angka satu cukup lama untuk tersambung ke nomor Sungmin.

Kembali namja itu menghela nafas gusar. Sedari dirinya sampai di Jepang, nomor Sungmin susah sekali dihubungi. Bahkan belakangan ini tidak aktif. Yeoja itu seperti menghindari dirinya. tapi karena apa?

Dia juga sudah bertanya pada Donghae dan Zhoumi, mereka berdua berdalih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak bisa membantunya untuk menghubungi Sungmin.

"pasti ada sesuatu." Gumamnya.

—**o0o—**

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Predikat lulusan terbaik tahun ini berada ditangannya. Entah keberuntungan atau apa, dia bersyukur akan hal itu. Eunhyuk memeluknya dengan senang dan meminta imbalan untuk mentraktirnya makan selama seminggu penuh.

Disela-sela kegembiraannya, terbesit rasa sedih dalam hatinya. Matanya mengedar, beberapa siswa sedang berpelukan ataupun berfoto dengan anggota keluarganya. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, yeoja itu meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar menemui orangtua dan Zhoumi. Dan dia hanya sendiri.

"hei, kenapa sedih seperti itu?" Sungmin menoleh, yeoja itu terbelak kaget saat sosok Changmin berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa sebuket bunga berwarna cerah.

"selamat atas kelulusanmu." Changmin menyerahkan bunga ditangannya kepada Sungmin. Yeoja itu menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"wae?" tanya Changmin.

"kau datang?"

Changmin terkekeh pelan. "tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji padamu akan datang bukan?"

"aku kira kau hanya bercanda."

Changmin mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan. Namja itu menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya kepada Sungmin. "selamat atas kelulusanmu, juga untuk lulus dengan predikat terbaik tahun ini."

Sungmin menoleh bingung. "kau datang sedari tadi?" Changmin mengangguk.

"kenapa memangnya? Anggap saja aku keluargamu." Ujarnya. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan memanggil seorang siswa yang kebetulan lewat didepannya. "hei, bisakah kau memotret kami berdua?" permintaan Changmin langsung diamini oleh siswa berkacamata tersebut.

Changmin merangkul pundak Sungmin. "ayo tersenyum kearah kamera." Ujarnya. Sungmin hanya menurut dan tersenyum lebar.

"hana… dul… set… kimchi!"

Changmin tersenyum dan melambai kearah siswa tersebut. "terima kasih."

"Minnie!" teriakan dari kejauhan membuat Sungmin dan Changmin menoleh. Changmin memandang heran kearah dua remaja yang berlari kearahnya dan Sungmin. "kau kenal mereka?"

Sungmin mengangguk sembari melambaikan tangannya. "dia Hyukie dan Henry, sahabatku."

"Sungmin! selamat kau jadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini." Henry langsung memeluk Sungmin setelah sampai didepan yeoja itu.

"hehe, gomawo Henry-ya."

"adjusshi nuguseyo?" Henry melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Kenapa dia baru menyadari ada sosok lain yang tidak dikenalnya dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Hyuk, dia Shim Changmin. Bos ditempatku bekerja." Jawab Sungmin.

"haa! Karena kau lulusan terbaik tahun ini, bagaimana kalau kita semua makan-makan ditempatmu bekerja. Bolehkan adjusshi?" pinta Eunhyuk dengan mata bak puppy itu memohon.

"tentu saja boleh."

"yeheyyy~" sorak Henry dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

**.**

Changmin tersenyum memandang Sungmin yang masih cemberut seraya menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya.

"Min boleh aku minta tambah lagi sodanya?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk! Kau mau menghabiskan gajiku memangnya? Ish." Decak Sungmin sebal.

Eunhyuk menengguk soda terakhir lalu menjawab ucapan Sungmin. "hei, bosmu bilang dia akan mengratiskan semua makanan yang kami pesan. Jadi itu tidak terpengaruh pada gajimu kan?"

"ish Hyuk, tetap saja. Aish."

Changmin memposisikan dirinya tepat disamping Sungmin. "tenang saja, aku mengratiskan semuanya Min." ucapnya.

"tapi—

"no buts Min, ini hadiah dariku karena kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini."

Sungmin hanya memajukan bibirnya dan mulai menyendokan ice cream strawberry yang ada dihadapannya. Changmin mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

Henry memandang keduanya penuh tanya. Setahunya, Sungmin tidak pernah akrab dengan namja lain selain Kangin, Kyuhyun dan dirinya. "kalian itu pacaran ya?" celetuknya.

Sungmin tersedak ice creamnya. Yeoja itu buru-buru meminum air mineral entah milik siapa. "bodoh, orang ini lebih cocok jadi pamanku. Jangan sok tahu." Semprot Sungmin.

Henry hanya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "aku kan hanya bertanya."

"iya, tetapi pertanyaanmu itu tidak penting."

"ngomong-ngomong, kalian ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" tanya Changmin.

"aku di Inha, biar bisa bareng sama kak Hae dan kak Zhou." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"aku diminta daddy untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Kanada, tetapi belum yakin juga sih. Kalau kau Min, kamu jadi ambil beasiswa di SNU itu?" ujar Henry.

Sungmin mengangguk. "kesempatan itu tidak akan kulewatkan Mochi, tentu saja aku akan mengambilnya."

Changmin memandang Sungmin dengan kagum. "well, aku tidak tau kau sepintar itu. Tetapi jika di SNU, kau benar-benar jenius. Kau ambil konsentrasi apa?"

"kedokteran."

Eunhyuk menyela. "bukannya kau ingin masuk Art dan Design? Kok jadi ke kedokteran sih?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "hanya ingin membantu orang-orang yang butuh untuk bisa sehat kembali dan melawan penyakitnya." Jawabnya sambil kembali menyendok ice cream miliknya dan memandang keluar jendela.

Changmin terdiam sambil memandang Sungmin. Jawaban yeoja itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

—**o0o—**

Sungmin membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas dan langsung keluar kelas saat itu juga. Sekarang sudah jam tiga sore dan dia dipastikan terlambat datang ke tempat Changmin.

Kehidupan perkuliahan membuatnya senang dan tidak punya jeda untuk dirinya diwaktu bersamaan. Meskipun Changmin sudah membolehkannya tetap bekerja meskipun terlambat, tetapi Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin. Si perfeksionis.

10 menit dari kelas ke gerbang depan. Untung saja bis yang biasa dinaikinya datang tepat waktu. 15 menit kemudian, bus yang ditumpanginya sampai di halte yang paling dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja.

Yeoja itu berlari kecil—cukup kencang—hingga pintu khusus karyawan. Sungmin tersenyum kepada para koki yang sedang memasak dan langsung masuk kedalam ruang karyawan untuk berganti baju.

Tak lama kemudian sosok Changmin muncul dan masuk kedapur. "apa Sungmin sudah sampai?" tanyanya pada Dongwook.

"baru saja bos, dia sedang ganti baju mungkin."

Changmin masuk kedalam ruang pegawai. Sungmin tidak ada diruang loker. Sedang berganti seragam mungkin. Tebaknya dalam hati.

Bruk

Suara debuman yang cukup keras membuat namja tinggi itu berlari kearah suara. Tepatnya didepan toilet wanita. "Sungmin, gwenchana?" teriaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, namja itu mendorong pintu tersebut. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat tubuh Sungmin sudah rebahan dilantai dan tidak sadarkan diri. "SUNGMIN!" Changmin mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan secepat kilat keluar untuk pergi kerumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

Prang..

Kyuhyun memandang gusar gelas ketiga yang dipecahkannya dalam seharian ini. Firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak sedari tadi. Nama Sungmin tiba-tiba saja memenuhi otaknya. "Minnie, kau baik-baik saja kan?" gumamnya.

Dia segera mendial nomor rumah keluarga Cho di Korea setelah membersihkan pecahan gelasnya.

'**selamat siang, kediaman keluarga Cho. Ada yang bisa dibantu?'**

Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya saat suara yang tidak dikenal masuk kedalam telinganya. "bisa bicara dengan Sungmin?"

'**ah maaf, tetapi disini tidak ada yang bernama Sungmin. Mungkin anda salah nomor tuan.'**

"mana mungkin aku salah nomor. Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun! anak bungsu keluarga Cho." Ucapnya setengah berteriak. "dimana bibi Ahn? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

'**tu.. tunggu sebentar.' **Kyuhyun berfikir keras sekarang. Bagaimana bisa orang baru itu tidak mengenal Sungmin. Yeoja itu satu-satunya yang masih tinggal disana selain bibi Ahn.

'**Tu.. tuan Kyuhyun.'**

"bibi, apa maksud perkataan orang tadi tentang Sungmin yang tidak ada dikediaman Cho?" ujarnya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

'**anou, Tuan.. Nona Sungmin keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di sebuah flat.'**

Ucapan bibi Ahn membuat Kyuhyun serasa ditampar. "what? Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan? Kenapa bibi tidak memberitahuku sama sekali." Jeritnya.

'**Nona meminta saya untuk merahasiakannya Tuan. Nona pindah sudah sejak lama, semenjak Tuan dan lainnya pergi ke Jepang.'**

"SHIT!" Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telponnya dan langsung berlari kedalam kamarnya. Mengeluarkan travel bag-nya dan mengisi dengan asal baju dan lainnya. Tidak ketinggalan beberapa dokumen penting yang nanti akan dibutuhkannya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia akan pergi ke Korea. Ada atau tidak adanya izin dari Kangin.

"Kyuhyun, kau mau pergi kemana?" Leeteuk langsung mencegat langkah Kyuhyun diruang keluarga.

"Bunda, aku ingin ke Korea dan bertemu Sungmin. Jebal, jangan larang aku." Pintanya. Leeteuk melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan mengangguk mengerti.

"segera beri kabar setelah sampai dan salam untuk Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera berlalu masuk kedalam taksi yang sudah dipesannya tadi.

**.**

Changmin duduk dikursi tunggu dekat ruang ICU, sesekali namja itu bangun dan menengok kedalam ruang ICU yang tidak dapat melihat keadaan didalam. "ya Tuhan, jangan ambil keluargaku yang tersisa satu-satunya."

Ya. Secara biologis Changmin adalah adik satu-satunya Jaejoong. Ibu Sungmin. Dan betapa pedihnya namja itu rasakan saat kehilangan anggota keluarga terdekatnya yang baru saja ditemui dengan cara penyakit yang sama dengan noona-nya dulu. leukimia.

Dua jam berlalu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU. Changmin langsung menegakan tubuhnya. "dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

Sang dokter menggeleng perihatin. "kondisinya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Nona Sungmin sering mengabaikan obatnya dan beraktivitas diluar kemampuan tubuhnya, sudah jelas itu berpengaruh pada kondisinya."

"apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membuatnya sembuh kembali Dokter? Saya rela membayar berapapun asal Sungmin benar-benar sembuh secara total."

"satu-satunya cara adalah dengan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang." Jelas sang Dokter.

Changmin mengenggam tangan Dokter itu dengan erat. "lakukan Dokter, lakukan! Saya tidak peduli berapapun biaya yang akan saya keluarkan, asalkan Sungmin bisa sembuh." Pintanya.

"saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin-sshi. Tapi perlu anda tau, kami harus benar-benar mencari donor yang cocok untuknya, tidak bisa sembarang orang bisa melakukan transplantasi ini. Mungkin orangtuanya?"

Namja tinggi itu menggeleng sedih. "ibunya sudah tidak ada dok."

"ayah?"

Changmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sang dokter menghela nafas pelan. "ini akan sulit. Tapi kami tetap berusaha untuk mencarikan donor untuk Sungmin-sshi. Tetapi sebelumnya, kami menyarankan Sungmin-sshi mengikuti kemotherapy untuk sekedar mengurangi laju kankernya hingga donor yang cocok didapatkan."

"lakukan dokter! Lakukan apapun asalkan dia bisa sembuh kembali."

Dokter Im menepuk bahu Changmin pelan sebelum berlalu dan masuk kembali kedalam ruangan ICU. Namja tinggi itu mendudukan dirinya kembali dikursi tunggu didepan ruang ICU. Tangannya kembali bertautan dan kembali berdoa dalam hati memohon kesembuhan untuk Sungmin.

**.**

Changmin duduk disamping ranjang Sungmin yang sudah dipindahkan diruang perawatan. Sejak pingsan sore tadi hingga kini yeoja itu masih enggan membuka matanya. Getaran dari ponselnya membuat lamunannya berhenti sejenak.

Panggilan dari nomor café tempatnya bekerja. "ne, ada apa?" ujarnya setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"…"

Alis namja itu bertautan. "namja? Mencari Sungmin? nuguya?"

Mendengar penjelasan dari seberang sana membuat Changmin menatap Sungmin yang masih terpejam rapat. "Sungmin ada di Samsung Medical Center ruang VIP Rose lantai 4, bilang padanya agar segera kesini menghampiriku." Setelah mematikan sambungan telponnya, lengan Changmin mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang tidak dipasang infuse.

"salah satu keluargamu datang Min. Cho Kyuhyun datang menemuimu." Bagaikan sebuah mantra ampun, tangan Sungmin bergerak dalam genggaman tangan Changmin. Meskipun matanya masih tetap menutup, Changmin tahu bahwa Sungmin mendengar ucapannya dan mencoba merespon.

Changmin termenung melihat reaksi Sungmin. Oh apakah namja itu memiliki tempat special dihati Sungmin? gumam namja itu dalam hati.

**.**

Kyuhyun sedikit berdebat dengan resepsionis di lobby tadi. Dia tidak diijinkan masuk, jelas saja ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam yang dimana jam besuk pasien sudah habis dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan berkat wajahnya yang lumayan tampan, membuat resepsionis itu akhirnya mengizinkannya masuk.

Tepat dihadapannya ruang VIP Rose yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahu oleh teman Sungmin di café tadi. Lengannya mendorong pintu dihadapannya dan membuat Changmin menoleh. Namja tinggi itu sedikit memberikan senyum tipis pada Kyuhyun.

"kau yang bernama Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang Changmin, meminta penjelasan siapa peran namja itu dalam kehidupan Sungmin.

"ah, aku Changmin. Boss sekaligus paman kandung Sungmin." pengakuan terakhir Changmin membuat namja itu menaruh perhatian lebih. Berarti Sungmin sudah bertemu dengan salah satu keluarganya.

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

Changmin tersenyum sedih dan menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya erat. "tim dokter sedang mengusahakan donor sumsum tulang belakang untuknya. Keadaannya dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil. Dokter juga menyarankan agar ia melakukan kemotherapy untuk mencegah laju kankernya."

Namja kelahiran Februari itu mendekat kearah ranjang Sungmin. Memandang wajah cantik yang tampak pucat itu dengan pandangan rindu. Selama di Jepang, hanya foto-foto Sungminlah yang menghiasi harinya, menjadi penyemangat untuknya.

Dia mengecup dahi Sungmin lama. Menyalurkan segala rasa rindu yang bercokol dalam dadanya. "aku merindukanmu," bisiknya penuh rindu.

Jemari panjangnya menelusuri wajah Sungmin. Pipi chubby Sungmin yang dulu selalu membuatnya gemas kini tidak ada. Hanya menyisakan tulang pipinya yang terlihat jelas. Bibir berbentuk unik yang biasanya merekah dan melengkungkan senyuman manis kini terlihat putih pucat.

"Minnie, bangunlah. Aku sudah ada disini, aku selalu menemanimu." Bisiknya ditelinga Sungmin.

Changmin yang memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun bisa menarik kesimpulan. Sungmin sangat-sangat berharga bagi namja itu. Dan benar saja dugaannya tadi, mata Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah disertai dengan lenguhan pelan.

"Sungmin, sayang. Bangunlah." Ucapan penuh semangat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin meraih kembali kesadarannya. Mata beningnya terbuka walaupun masih terlihat lemah. Changmin segera memanggil dokter dengan menekan tombol merah yang menempel pada dinding kamar.

Tim dokter masuk dan membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menyingkir, memberikan tim dokter memeriksa keadaan Sungmin yang baru tersadar itu. "terima kasih sudah menjenguk Sungmin. Kau pasti sangat berharga baginya. Dengan hanya mendengar suaramu dia kembali tersadar." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "ini kewajibanku. Janjiku agar selalu berada didekatnya."

"ya, kau adalah kakaknya."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepada. "aku bukan kakak kandungnya. Aku kekasihnya."

"MWO?"

Tim dokter memandang Changmin yang berteriak heboh itu. Changmin tersenyum minta maaf atas tingkahnya tadi. Namja itu menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam ruangan. "kau gila? Kau berpacaran dengan adikmu sendiri?!" ujar Changmin sedikit tidak percaya.

"kami tidak ada hubungan darah apapun,"

"tapi tetap saja! Kalian dikenal sebelumnya sebagai kakak beradik, bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang disekitarmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"aish!" Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Pintu ruangan Sungmin terbuka dan membuat kedua namja itu menaruh perhatiannya pada Dokter Im. "bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sungmin-sshi sudah sadar. Kalian harus membiarkannya istirahat dan memulihkan keadaannya. Setelah ini saya sarankan untuk mengikuti kemotherapy setelah keadaannya benar-benar stabil. Sungmin-sshi harus dalam fisik yang kuat dalam menjalani kemo tersebut," keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan Sungmin setelah tim dokter memeriksa yeoja itu dengan teliti. Mata yeoja itu membulat saat tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya. "Kak Kyu." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. "kau sudah baikan?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau harus istirahat banyak Min-ah. Dokter menyarankan agar kau melakukan kemotherapy setelah keadaanmu benar-benar sehat." Sambung Changmin.

"iya."

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "istirahatlah, kami akan menunggumu disini." Namja itu menaikan selimut sampai sebatas dada Sungmin.

Sungmin menangkap lengan Kyuhyun dan menjadikan tangan itu sebagai sandaran pipinya. "nyanyikan lagu untukku." Pintanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai menyayikan sebuah lullaby yang biasanya dinyanyikannya ketika Sungmin mengalami insomnia. Tak lama hembusan nafas Sungmin terdengar teratur. Yeoja itu sudah jatuh dalam mimpi indahnya.

Namja itu mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. "jaljayo Sungmin-ah."

—**o0o—**

Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan marah. Sedangkan yeoja itu menundukan wajahnya, takut ketika melihat wajah marah suaminya.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Teuk-ah."

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kangin dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kyuhyun punya firasat buruk tentang Sungmin, jadi aku mengizinkannya." Ucapnya.

Namja berpostur kekar itu tertawa sarkatis. "firasat buruk? Bahkan mereka tidak punya ikatan darah! Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Kangin, aku tahu jika Sungmin bukan anak kandungku. Tapi selama belasan tahun kita bersamanya membuat ikatan batin kita menyatu. Jangan lupakan bahwa Sungmin juga adalah bagian dari keluarga Cho."

Kangin terdiam. Sekelebatan bayangan Sungmin kecil yang tertawa dan menangis muncul. Merangkak begitu semangat kearahnya. mengucapkan panggilan ayah saat pertama kali berbicara. Hingga saat yeoja itu beranjak dewasa dan selalu bermanja padanya.

Tapi tetap saja. Sungmin tidak bisa bersatu dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun sekarang fakta menunjukan keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Tetapi masyarakat mengenal Sungmin sebagai sang bungsu, adik kandung Kyuhyun.

"aku akan ke Korea untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut ataupun dengan menyeretnya paksa." Kangin meninggalkan Leeteuk dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Membereskan barang-barangnya dan beberapa keperluan selama dia ada di Seoul.

—**o0o—**

Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin yang sedang membungkuk didepan westafel. Yeoja itu merasakan mual yang teramat sangat. Tubuhnya sangat lemas, tetapi rongrongan dari dalam perutnya membuatnya terus muntah-muntah.

Dokter mengatakan ini adalah salah satu efek samping dari pengobatan kemotherapy yang baru saja dijalani Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun dengan sigap membantu Sungmin menyeka sisa muntahannya disudut bibirnya. Mengurut tengkuknya dan membasuh mulutnya.

"sudah?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah dengan mata terpejam. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan membaringkan yeoja itu keatas ranjang. Memandang wajah pucat Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"cepat sembuh Min-ah, aku tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini."

**.**

"bagaimana perkembangannya dokter?" Changmin sedang berbincang dengan Dokter Im setelah melakukan kemotherapy pertama pada Sungmin.

Dokter Im menggeleng pelan sembari membaca laporan kesehatan Sungmin. "tubuh Sungmin-sshi menolak cairan yang kami suntikan. Ini kasus langka,"

"jadi?"

"hanya transplatasi sumsum tulang belakang alternative terakhir. Aku harap kami segera menemukan donor yang cocok secepatnya."

Changmin merenung sejenak. "apa aku bisa menjadi donor tersebut Dokter?"

Dokter Im memandang pemuda dihadapannya. "bisa, kau harus mengalami serangkaian tes untuk memeriksa apakah milikmu cocok untuk kami jadikan donor untuk Sungmin-sshi."

Namja itu menganggukan kepalanya. "lakukan secepatnya dokter."

**.**

**.**

Kangin sudah dua hari berada di Korea, tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah pulang kerumahnya. Batinnya bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan namja itu hingga tidak pulang. Apa mungkin bersama Sungmin? fikirnya dalam hati.

Deringan yang berasal dari ponsel dalam saku membuatnya tersadar. Nomor anak buahnya yang diperintah untuk mencari Kyuhyun. "sudah ada kabar tentang dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya langsung setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Tuan Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari ini berada di Samsung Medical Center, _sajangnim_._"

Setahu Kangin, mereka tidak ada sanak saudara yang sedang dirawat ataupun menjalani perawatan disana. "siapa yang sedang ditunggui Kyuhyun?"

"_Nona Sungmin_."

Sungmin. Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan yeoja itu? Apa dia sedang sakit?

"baiklah, terima kasih atas info yang kau berikan." Kangin menutup panggilan tersebut dan bergegas keluar dari rumah menuju rumah sakit yang telah disebutkan tadi.

**.**

Kangin menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk didepan ruang ICU. Bahu namja itu terlihat bergetar dan mengigit jemarinya—kebiasaan namja itu jika sedang kalut. "Kyuhyun."

Mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar, Kyuhyun mengadah. Kangin bisa melihat mata merah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kesedihan. "ayah."

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanpa menjawab Kangin. Namja itu segera memeluk Kangin dengan erat. Menyalurkan kegelisahan dan rasa cemasnya. "Sungmin." bisiknya parau.

"kenapa dengan Sungmin?"

"dia, koma."

Kangin meringis perih. Seolah dadanya diremas dengan paksa dari dalam. "apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya. Tubuhnya didudukan diatas kursi tunggu diikuti oleh Kangin setelahnya. Dan dari mulutnya, keluarlah penjelasan-penjelasan tentang penyakit yang diderita Sungmin dan keadaannya sekarang sampai koma.

Kangin meneteskan sebulir airmata. Dalam hidupnya, pantang sekali dirinya mengeluarkan airmata. Tapi kini, karena Sungmin yang dinggapnya bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuknya berhasil membuatnya menangis.

Rasa penyesalan karena tindakannya dan ketidaktahuannya akan kondisi Sungmin membuatnya terlihat seperti ayah paling kejam didunia ini. meninggalkan putri—tidak—yeoja yang dulu pernah mengisi hati-harinya selama belasan tahun sendiri melawan penyakitnya.

Sungmin koma setelah sehari menjalani kemotherapy. Dan tadi pagi, yeoja itu mengalami kejang dan dinyatakan koma oleh tim Dokter.

"Changmin, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanmu?" Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghampiri Changmin yang berjalan lesu sambil menenteng sebuah map berukuran sedang—hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya tempo hari.

Namja tinggi itu menatap Kyuhyun sedih lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "bagaimana ini, kita harus cepat mendapatkan donor yang cocok untuk Sungmin. jika tidak…" Changmin menghentikan ucapannya. Dirinya tidak siap kehilangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Keadaan ini membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir sama sekali.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Donor untuk Sungmin?" pertanyaan Kangin membuat Changmin menoleh.

"ya, kami sedang mencari sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok untuk dijadikan donor untuk Sungmin. Karena dengan itulah kami bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin." jelas Changmin.

Kangin memegang bahu Changmin. "aku ingin memeriksakan diriku. Semoga cocok."

Changmin mengangguk dan menghela Kangin untuk menemui dokter Im untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

—**o0o—**

Kangin sudah berbaring dalam sebuah ruangan. Lengkap dengan baju berwarna hijau—khas seseorang jika ingin melakukan operasi. Ya. Setelah pemeriksaan kemarin, dokter Im menyatakan jika sumsum tulang belakangnya cocok dengan Sungmin dan namja itu segera meminta tim dokter melakukan pembedahan secepatnya.

Leeteuk sedang menghampiri Sungmin yang masih belum sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Istrinya itu menangis hebat saat dia memberikan kabar perihal keadaan Sungmin kemarin malam. Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, istrinya ada disana. Memandangnya dengan senyuman yang menenangkan walaupun tetes airmata sudah turun ke pipinya.

"kau sudah siap melakukan operasi?" Leeteuk mengelus pipi chubby milik suaminya dengan lembut.

"ya, apapun akan kulakukan untuk Sungmin. Menebus segala kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat padanya." Jemarinya menangkap jemari Leeteuk lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"berjuanglah, kami semua menunggumu dan Sungmin."

Kangin mengangguk mantap. Setelahnya beberapa perawat masuk dan mendorong ranjangnya menuju ruang operasi yang sudah terdapat Sungmin didalamnya. Keduanya saling berdampingan. Kangin memadang wajah cantik nan pucat milik Sungmin.

"aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. putriku." Kesadarannya perlahan mengabur saat obat bius yang disuntikan dokter berkerja.

—**o0o—**

**5 YEARS LATER**

Suara tangisan anak kecil itu menggema diseluruh ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Seorang perawat membantu sang dokter memegangi anak kecil itu agar tidak berontak saat diberi suntikan vitamin rutinnya.

"aigoo~ chaa sudah selesai. Ini lollipop yang sudah aku janjikan tadi." yeoja cantik dengan jas dokternya itu tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah lollipop berwarna menarik berukuran sedang kepada pasiennya.

Sang ibu dari anak kecil itu memeluk putranya yang sudah berhenti menangis dan kini sibuk dengan lollipop yang dipegangnya. "aigoo, anak ini tidak pernah berubah." Gumamnya.

Dokter yang masih terlihat muda itu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut kecoklatan sang anak kecil. "namanya juga anak-anak." Dia memandang sang ibu dengan tatapan hangat. "Mi Xian tampan sekali, mirip kak Zhoumi."

Xianhua. Sang ibu itu membalas senyum sang dokter. "bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah 'isi'?"

Sang dokter tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "pernikahan kami baru menginjak dua bulan. Lagipula kami masih ingin bermesraan." Jawabnya disertai dengan cengiran jahil.

"Ya! Kau tidak menunda kan?"

Kepala dokter cantik itu menggeleng. "aniya, kami tidak menunda. Mungkin memang belum waktunya."

Xianhua mengangguk. Matanya tak sengaja bertumpu pada jam berbentuk kepala kelinci lucu yang tertempel didinding. "astaga! Aku lupa! Zhoumi sudah menungguku didepan. Aku dan Mi Xian harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih, Cho Sungmin."

Xianhua menggendong putranya dan keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut sambil melambai.

Sungmin. ya. Dokter cantik itu memang Sungmin. Lima tahun lalu dia berhasil melawan penyakitnya berkat Kangin—malaikat penolongnya. Dan kini harapannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter tercapai semenjak setahun yang lalu.

Sungmin mendudukan bokongnya diatas kursi miliknya. Saat pandangannya bertumpu pada sebuah bingkai foto yang membuat senyumnya merekah. Foto pernikahannya.

"melamunkan apa?"

Yeoja itu menoleh, bibirnya tertarik semetri saat sosok suaminya berjalan mendekat dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dibibirnya. "aniya,"

Tangan hangat namja itu menangkup pipi gembil Sungmin. "benarkah?"

"neeeee Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

Namja itu. Kyuhyun. Suami Sungmin, memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir saat mendengar suara menggemaskan istrinya. "jam kerjamu sudah habis kan? Ayah meminta kita untuk pulang dan menginap dirumah."

Sungmin mengangguk dan membereskan tasnya. Dia menggandeng Kyuhyun keluar ruangan menuju lobby utama Seoul Medical Center ini. Melihat keduanya berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

Adakalanya sebuah kehidupan bagaikan sebuah roda. Dimana kita berada dibawah untuk menguji bagaimana kesabaran kita dalam menghadapi kehidupan yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan penuh cinta. Bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memberikan malaikat cantik dalam gandengannya ini untuk sembuh dan mengisi hari-harinya. Begitu juga dengan Kangin yang sudah kembali menjadi ayah yang dulu, memberikan cinta yang sama pada Sungmin meskipun dia bukan anak kandungnya.

Lima tahun berlalu dan dia merasakan hidupnya hampir sempurna. Keluarga yang utuh, teman-teman yang setia, bisnisnya berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses, serta istri yang cantik dan sesempurna Sungmin. Ah, satu hal lagi yang membuat hidup Kyuhyun lebih sempurna, dia menunggu seorang malaikat kecil titipan Tuhan hadir dalam rahim istrinya.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Halloooo~ anyone miss me? Hehe. Akhirnyaaaa~ setelah sekian lama saya bisa lanjutin fanfic terlama saya ini. Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, maaf juga untuk cerita anehnya ini. Oh iya, satu lagi maaf juga untuk penjabaran keadaan Sungmin diatas, itu karangan dangkal saya. **

**Makasih untuk semua yang masih berminat dengan fanfic membosankan saya ini. Terima kasih untuk reviewer tersayang, yang masih nyempetin waktunya untuk meriview. Untuk yang mem-fav dan mem follow fanfic ini. Terima kasih.**

**ah, saya hanya bisa bilang I love you guys, my beloved joyers. Sampai jumpa difanfiction lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep love and support Kyumin**

**THANIA LEE**


End file.
